


Magical Mayhem

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Familiars, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Magic, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suffering Castiel, Suffering Dean Winchester, Suffering Sam Winchester, WIP, Witches, soul mates, suffering gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Sam is a witch and his day is going from bad to worse. It's his familiar bonding day and it was supposed to be the best. So how did he end up lying here drunk with a stranger trying to numb his soul mate from his heart?Dean and Cas are searching for Sam... the clock is ticking, eventually the bond will start to fade and with it Sam and his new soul mate.Tick tock... Tick. Tock.*******It's college based, alternating chapters for characters starting with Sam/Dean/Gabe/Cas. As usual, there is funny/smut/ angst/fluff/romance/mystery and tonnes of drama.





	1. Sam: The goddess is laughing

Sam was ready to throw an unpleasant spell out of the window. Instead, he kept hold of his calm and yelled, “Gabe, I swear to the goddess it’s noon! I need a nap and I don’t need to be dealing with this shit!”

The neighbours, all witches would be cursing at the loud music. So, he wasn’t worried about the backlash of their midday squabble.

“I’m sorry Sasquatch! I forgot you witches need your beauty sleep!” The sarcastic tone fired back.

“Fuck you, Gabriel.”

“Any time gorgeous.”

Sam growled and whispered an incantation. It was crossing some fuzzy moral line he was sure, maybe. It would almost defiantly hit him threefold later but right then he couldn’t have given less of a shit. The noon sleep was important; some people were not on a human schedule.

“Mother fucker!” Gabe yelled as the spell landed and the music stopped, “Sam! I’m going to kick your ass… when I get out of this- What is this?”

He slammed the window with a chuckle; let’s see how long it took him to empty his dorm room of cotton candy.

Gabe was the bane of Sam’s existence. He conveniently ignored the flash of memory… that kiss… no, it was best left in the box in the attic of his mind. That searing, perfect… NO… no. Gabe was a jack ass and a slut, he wasn’t going there.

Shoving it away he rolled back into bed. Tonight was important he was being matched with his familiar and nothing was tainting it. He was the only one in his family without one, excitement flooded him.

Wide awake, he was wide awake. Damn Gabe and the argument. He stared at his ceiling and snuggled down into his blue comforter. The ‘Spelling’ earlier had gone well he thought, he’d chosen a simple silver band to imbue with his magic. The familiar would pick it, he imagined someone nice, chilled out and kind. They would touch it and feel the pull, then they would be paired and link magic. The connection forged by blend was supposed to be akin to sex. It was unbreakable, forever. Well mostly. The pairing could be platonic or more, Sam shuddered and smiled, he couldn’t wait to meet his new best friend. Musing he considered what animal they would be. Whether he would get someone who turned into a bird, as Cas did or a panther, like Amara. The familiars said they didn’t know what animal form they would keep, it was usually their favourite though

His family was excited for him. At nineteen he was ready to start working with his deeper magic and you could only do high-level spells with a familiar. Sam had always wanted to be a Magic Investigation and Enforcement Officer or MIEO; everyone pronounced it Meow. They had the coolest spells and got to protect people, he really wanted to keep bad things from happening. His forte was the protection charms and deflection spells. Familial powers usually complimented each other and his paired well with Dean’s healing and potions. Dean had a second ‘curve’ as they called it which meant one day he’d be a sorcerer like their Mom. Offensive spells were their second speciality, the 'fuck your life up' kind. Sam wouldn’t know for a few years if he got the second curve or not but he hoped he would, Dean and his Mom were badasses.

Speaking of his brother, the front door opened quietly. If he’d been asleep he would have missed the sound. There were whispers and shuffling as he fell into bed. The noise of Dean settling in for a few hours of rest was calming and he soon drifted into a soothing sleep.

Pain woke Sam from his dream, a high pitched chirp sounded and then another sharp pinch.

“Ow!”

The bright blue swallow on his arm chirped loudly.

“I’m awake.” Sam cursed at the pretty bird, “Dean! Don’t send your familiar in to do your dirty work!”

The bird pecked him for the third time and Sam was tempted to flick him but then thought better of it. Cas only had two moods, annoyed and furious. The swallow tilted its head and flew out of the window round to the kitchen. Damn it, Dean, he thought as he glanced at the open window, it was freezing. Sam stretched and admired the ceiling for a second. It wasn’t anything special, white with a few cracks but suddenly laying here forever was tempting. Anything other than get up and watch his whole life change. Yeah, he could just stay here and count the flecks of dust on the plaster.

“Sam, I brought coffee and waffles.” Charlie’s voice rang out and instantly getting up seemed like a good idea. He did like waffles.

Dragging his ass over to the shower, he washed and cleaned until he was spotless. The polo shirt was the schools navy blue with gold stars on the chest. Jeans with blue converse finished the casual look. They had to wear the logo, it could be a coat or a tie, whatever, as long as it was somewhere on them. They were imbued with magic and it was how they gained access to the buildings. Most people wore the wristbands but Sam was still in the second year and had to wear the shirt or another part of the uniform. The fall weather was cool so he grabbed his jacket. Kansas was warm but Sam always felt the change as the temperature started to drop.

Drying his hair with a quick spell he checked his reflection, he was definitely taller than last year. Dean hadn’t been happy about it, not because he cared if who was taller but because sometimes people felt inferior and picked fights to prove a point. That had already happened once this year and Dean had kicked the guy's ass. Smiling at the memory he grabbed his backpack and walked into the kitchen-lounge area. Cas chirped from the sofa and was preening some feathers, he and Dean were having a silent conversation. Sam couldn’t wait for that either, being able to have a private conversation with your best friend in your head. So cool! Dean and Cas were more than friends though, they always had been. Their Mom had torn him a new one for getting involved with an unsecured familiar. She had worried for Dean’s heart; he’d been so in love with Cas. If he hadn’t have been picked as Dean’s familiar, Cas could have ended up tied to someone else forever. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened and Cas complimented Dean well.

Sam walked over and punched his brother in the arm, hard. Dean whipped around from his position by the counter to glare at him.

“Dude, what was-”

Sam grabbed a waffle and chewed as he pointed at the cute little bird bouncing around angrily on the sofa. Dean rubbed his arm through his brown leather jacket and scowled. The dark green t-shirt underneath brought out the same shade in his eyes. The t-shirt hung loosely over black ripped jeans that covered solid looking brown boots. His brother’s copper wristband was stunning but was hidden by festival bands he still hadn’t removed. Sam shivered, gross… he took them off the same day but Dean was his own person so who was he to judge…? Nope, still gross.

“He feels that you know.” Dean laughed.

“I know.” Sam grinned.

“Wait so I get hit because you’re scared to hit him?”

“It’s not polite to touch someone's familiar.”

“You know that rule is for strangers, not family. You’re scared! Admit it.”

Sam shrugged, “He can be a little, tetchy…”

Dean laughed, “You hear that my little swallow, tetchy.”

The bird huffed and became twice the size it had been in order to intimidate Sam. Sadly, the effect was lost when it made him the size of most domestic house cats. Trying not to laugh Sam sipped his coffee.

Speaking of cats, a not so domestic panther cub flew at the bird from across the room. She missed and rolled into the back of the couch with a slap.

“Mari” Charlie chastised as she came in from her room, “Leave Cas alone…”

The jet black cub was upside down and wrinkled her nose in distaste, “I don’t care what he called you. We’re late for Sam’s ceremony.”

“Shit, is that the time?” he cursed and grabbed a second waffle, “I have half an hour to get across campus, has Mom called?”

Dean nodded as he checked his phone, “You were sleeping so she called me.”

Sam checked his cell again; the message said she would be there in time for the binding declaration, and he relaxed a little. It really was a big deal, the familiar would have picked by now, nerves flared. Cas flew over to land on his shoulder to chirp in his ear.

“Cas says, chill, we were all nervous when we were bound.”

Sam raised a sceptical eyebrow, “You two were nervous?”

Dean nodded, “We didn’t know until then if we would be paired, it is the same for you it was for us.”

Amara purred and slid up against his ankles, “Hey kitty, you good?”

The question earned him an eye roll from Charlie, “Don’t flirt with her; you know it makes her worse.”

“Hey? Doesn’t Gabe get paired today?” Charlie asked as she flicked her long red hair over her shoulder.

“Ixney on the ebriel-”

“It’s okay Dean, I’m fine.”

His brother frowned, “What did you do?”

Sam shrugged, “Nothing… maybe flooded-his-dorm-with-pink-cotton-candy but other than that nothing, gotta go!”

Charlie was laughing as she followed him out with a waffle of her own and a chunky panther cub at her heel.

“Sam!” Dean yelled as he grabbed his and Sam’s coffee and slammed the door, Cas landed on his shoulder as they hit the sidewalk. “Sam, you can’t do that! Our Mom-”

Sam turned on his brother and grabbed his cup, “-Is on the high commission, I know Dean but the dick-wad deserved it.” He stormed off and the spun back around with his finger in Dean's face. His brother stopped suddenly and frowned.

“I hope he gets some passive Horty as his witch, several hundred years gardening would make him less of an ass!”

“Horticultural crafts are valid Sam,” Dean replied with his judgy tone. “You shouldn’t be so classicist.”

Sam laughed, “I’m not being classicist! Everyone knows the Horty’s are boring and have like no power. Yeah, I hope he gets one of them and his animal is a slug.”

“Cas says no-one gets insects.”

“Slugs are molluscs.” Charlie interjected, “Not insects.”

“Whatever.”

“Anyway, I don’t care because I get my familiar today and they’re going to be just as awesome as yours.”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean replied and Cas chirped.

Amara turned into her smaller version of and jumped up onto his shoulder.

“Traitor,” Charlie laughed. The panther the size of a kitten curled into the long strands of Sam's hair and batted them like a favourite toy.

They walked over in record time and Sam had to go to the chamber room to meet his new familiar. It was a private ceremony and then they would be presented to the world together. The bond was something that defined all witches and once it was completed, that was it. It started at the choosing when the familiar chose the object. They were always made from a metal and transformed magically into jewellery for the pair to wear. Like human marriage but if one of you died, the other went too. Your familiar bond was the most important pairing of your life. Romantic pairings could change and you could leave but not with a familiar. Dean and Charlie were so lucky, they had a romantic relationship with their familiars; it was like being soul mates. Most people were only friends with theirs, Sam was happy either way.

Anxiety was a fire in his veins as he entered the tall glass building, it shone like black diamond's under the fading daylight. The chamber room was at the back and he walked with purpose until he reached the administration desk.

“Sam Winchester.” He whispered and she looked at him with a kind smile.

“Your familiar is waiting in the next room, if you take a seat and wait to be called, they should only be a few moments more.”

The chairs were ultra modern art deco pieces made of steel. This whole place was like the 1920’s threw up all over well, everything. His mom thought it was stunning, Sam thought it was too much.

To calm the nerves he drifted back to the prep lessons they’d had to attend and went over it. The room was going to be the same muted shades of grey that covered the waiting room he was in but without the patterns. The walls inside were covered in spell work to help the bond to transition. There would be a table with curved legs and water to use as a conductor. His familiar would come out in their favourite animal form and sit on the table and then the process would begin. Going over it helped and before he finished his next thought the woman ushered him in.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

He pushed the door and the Officiate, a stern-looking person with short blonde hair waved him into the room.

“I’m El,” they said with big brown eyes trained on Sam. He didn't know if they were a man or a woman, so 'they' it was.

“Hi-”

“Come, stand here.” they instructed and handed him a robe with a hood, “Put this on, it’s tradition, you understand?”

Sam nodded; he’d forgotten about this part and pulled on the scarlet robe with the gold detailing. The hood was huge and fell over his face a little; they must have picked the biggest because of his height.

El was wearing a similar robe, blue with symbols and stars. Taking the empty place at the top of the small table, the ceremony began.

“Witches are the blessed; we are given the gift of bonding with another. Do you accept this gift?”

“I accept it willingly.”

Sam felt a twitch of magic and knew his familiar had been summoned, he tried to watch but the hood obscured his view. It didn’t seem polite or appropriate to fidget too much. So he flicked his hand to the hood to see a better but it only lasted a second. The tiny fox curled up on the table, its big golden eyes trying to peer under the hood to see Sam. He wondered who it was, no one he knew had a fox form, or liked to show it anyway. He was intrigued, curious and excited. A fox could be cool if that form held.

Sam settled into the rest of the ceremony and placed his hands into the water, the fox placed its paws in with a head tilt. So cute, Sam thought and blushed. Suddenly he was thankful for the hood so his face and embarrassment were hidden from view.

“Familiar, return the imbued gift to the well.”

The fox dropped the ring, which was more like a bangle into the bowl. Sam felt the electricity course through his fingers and the room started to spin. His heart raced and he could see the fox’s fur changing colours before finally settling back on sandy red. Somehow Sam knew it was a male familiar.

“Concentrate on the water, imagine it flowing through you.”

It was like nothing he’d ever felt. The magic crept up his fingers, into his hands and arms, shuddering took over. It was like rolling in the snow, naked with the summer sun on your face. The fox shivered, Sam could feel it. He could sense the familiar's heart beating like it was side by side with his own. The emotions were overwhelming; he was being swamped with kindness, love and sadness… a deep sadness. His familiar had been hurt before… it made Sam angry, no one hurt his family. The reaction shocked him, how could he respond so strongly for someone he’d only just met? The fox whined and then it stopped suddenly. The wave of emotions levelled out. It felt like a part of his brain which had remained dormant was now alight.

“Oh dear…” El whispered.

“What?” Sam asked concerned.

“It was a little much for him and he’s passed out.”

“Was it me? Did I do something?” Panic and guilt washed over him.

“No, Sam, it went perfectly. You just come from a very strong line and this one, he’s a delicate soul.”

“Oh, good.” He felt better now he knew it wasn’t his fault. "What do I do?”

El smiled softly. “Go sit on the sofa with him in your arms, the proximity will help him recover and then take your time and say hello. Once you’re ready we can get you formally presented but don’t rush, it’s simply a formality. Congratulations.”

He watched her leave and then walked around the table to pick up the tiny fox. Sam pulled the hood down now that the ceremony was over. It was in its smallest form, well, he guessed it was. Warmth spread through his fingers as he sat with it curled up tightly. Watching it, no, him taking deep breaths was calming. The deep red fur had streaks of gold that shined in the low lighting. Sam folded himself onto the sofa which was comfier than it looked and admired the little bundle. His heart filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, is this what love felt like?

Precious... better not say that around Dean he’d never let him live it down. Stroking it was like running his hand over Cas’ feathers, the fur was so soft he couldn’t believe it. Sam focused like Dean said he should. His brother said if he got the chance he would feel the emotions better when the familiar was asleep. So Sam focused, the little bundle was content but worried that his new witch wouldn’t like him.

“How could anyone not like you?” he whispered into the silent room.

The little fox yawned and Sam melted. It rolled over in his hands and then looked up with wide golden eyes and froze. Sam felt its panic as the fox leapt from him onto the floor.

The alarm mirrored his own, what was happening? It hissed at him and then started to grow. Sam backed into the sofa and fell to his ass on the soft material. As his heart raced in his chest he wondered if there had been a mistake? Could his familiar hate him? There was so much love battling the panic and confusion that he didn’t know what to do or think or feel.

The fox was human in a few seconds and the short man with golden eyes shook himself. The world stopped turning as the gorgeous young guy smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey Sam, sorry about the hissing… it was a bit of a shock, you know?”

“No…” The whisper was a solid denial as his stomach dropped, “…this isn’t… your form is a jackal… you’re always a jackal.”

“Fox is my favourite but I don’t let anyone see…” he paused, “Well I guess everyone will now.”

“No… I can’t…” Sam was shaking as he stood and walked towards the door.

“Sam?” Gabriel called, “I know we’re not friends but-”

Sam spun on him, “Not friends?” he laughed dryly. “You-You're… the most annoying, sarcastic… you’re a bully Gabriel and a whore… how is this even possible? I can’t-”

The familiar, his familiar looked more hurt than angry and Sam felt it. Fuck… had he hurt Gabriel’s feelings? Was that a thing? The emotions fired through him like pistons on overtime and he felt guilty for causing someone he loved pain. Shit, he loved Gabriel, stupid magic. Anger tried to bat at the hurt but the pain was winning. Sam stopped dead as he fought the urge to cross the space to comfort him. Shit! This was not supposed to happen. He needed air, space, something… anything…

“I have to-” he walked back towards the door and opened it.

“You can’t run from this Sam,” Gabe called.

“Watch me.” He whispered as he sprinted down the corridor into the early evening.


	2. DEAN: Tetchy... So Tetchy...

Dean turned to his Mom, “Where is he?”

Mary frowned and glanced out of the window checking the time.

“I have no idea; even if it went slowly they should be coming through to presentation by now. They’ll be going to the buffet soon…”

She stroked her hand down her familiars back, a nervous gesture. Crowley who was the size of a corn snake slid through her fingers. The yellow and white scales shined as if wet in the bright light. His Burmese colours were eye-catching and Dean admired them for a second before returning his worry.

Concern spiked through his chest, they had been waiting for over an hour, and it shouldn't take this long. The room they sat in was large but kept its intimate feel through screens and wide seating. The ceremony itself was private but the family presentations were public. Dean, Charlie and Mary were here for Sam. Dean could feel that Cas was nervous for Gabriel. Their parents weren’t the best, an understatement, and hadn’t turned up so Cas was Gabe’s only support. Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ feathers as he nuzzled his hand. The bird was conveying his concern for Sam. Cas’ outward personality could be overtly hostile but with Dean, he was gentle and soft. His heart filled with warm fuzzies and Cas’ chirped his pleasure at the feeling.

A tall man with a strange purple hat approached. Dean recognised him as their inclusion studies professor and smiled.

“Sir?” Dean could feel Cas’ curiosity peek as the bird twitched on his shoulder.

“Dean, Mrs Winchester? I’m Stetson Colt, pleasure.” He began and they nodded, “There has been a complication with Samuel.

Anxiety started in his gut.

“What kind of complication?” his Mom asked; the professor glanced to Dean nervously.

His Mom was high council and she could be very intimidating.

“Well, it seems he has a history with his familiar… could we move this somewhere more private?”

Mary nodded and stood, Dean, followed.

“I’ll stay here,” Charlie added with a concerned frown.

Dean nodded and followed the tall man to a side room where a tiny fox was curled up in a ball. The room seemed a confusing mix of 1920’s art deco in shades of grey with a splash of Victorian England furnishing. Colt sat on a large, solid wood chair and gestured to the seats opposite for them to sit.

Cas immediately flew to the fox and nuzzled it. Oh fuck.

“Gabriel.” Dean whispered, “Gabriel is Sam’s familiar?”

Mary turned to Dean and frowned, “Cas’ Gabriel?”

Dean nodded.

“Oh no…” She cursed as her eyebrows hit her hairline. His Mom was beautiful and at fifty still looked twenty-five. Her long blonde hair hid the snake that was curling its way around her neck. Crowley was trying to curb her stress. Yeah, he felt that.

“Do you know Gabriel?” Mr Colt asked.

“He’s my familiar's brother…”

“They have a history?” Colt added, “Gabriel shifted shortly after we entered and couldn’t get much from him. He’s completely withdrawn. The only information we got is that it was his fault and Sam had run from him.”

“His fault?” Mary said, “They dated for a while, I know it went badly… Dean?”

Dean was listening to Cas in his head and missed the prompt.

“Honey?”

“Sorry Mom, Cas is worried about Gabe he won't speak. Sam thought they were going somewhere and Gabe didn’t. Sam took it badly.”

“Ah.” Said the professor. "Right, so…” he blushed and looked apologetic. “He, Gabriel, wouldn’t move from the chamber so we had to carry him… I apologise for any impropriety.”

Mary smiled, “It was an emergency, I’m sure Sam will understand.”

The man smiled tightly. “Well, with Mr Winchesters familiar being family, I assume he knows what Gabriel would like better than I. I will leave you to discuss the next steps. The school will help in any way it can but usually, these things resolve themselves. If either needs counselling please let us know?”

“Of course, we will take him home. Their parents are... indisposed. The boys are living together anyway; it will be easier for us to deal with it as a family.” She replied.

Dean heard her loud and clear and so did Mr Colt, she was in control of this drama. It was her son, her other son’s familiar, they would deal with this in-house.

“That is acceptable. I just want to say I am a huge admirer of yours Mrs Winchester, fabulous ball this year, simply fabulous. Your speech on Familiar Rights was spectacular.”

Mary nodded curtly, “Thank you, Mr Colt, I don’t remember seeing you, I apologise but I hope to see you at next year's event.”

“It was a busy time, of course, I understand. Right, I will take my leave.” He disappeared through the side door and then they were alone.

“Dean, is Cas having any luck?”

Dean asked, ‘Cas… is he okay?’

‘No.’

Dean shook his head at his Mom and she became visibly upset.

“Can you take Gabriel back to the dorms and then go and find Sam? I will let Charlie know to meet you there and I will go home in case he goes back there?”

“Sure Mom, I just hope he’s okay… this would have been, a shock.”

Coughing away tears she smiled. Her perfect makeup smudged around her eyes as she dabbed the damp away, “Yes, I would say so.”

Dean whispered an incantation and waved his hand over her face.

“There, perfect again.”

She smiled and hugged him, “I love you.”

“Don’t cry, Mom… please…”

“I know, I’m sorry… it’s just…”

“Yeah, it should have been better but here we are…”

Her fingers clasped his knee and Dean took her hand as he called Cas.

‘Cas, am I okay to carry Gabe or do you…’

‘It’s fine.’

Dean could feel the tension humming through the beautiful swallow. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his temper under control in his human form so he wasn’t risking it. Cas wasn’t mad at Sam or even Gabe, he was mad at circumstances. This was supposed to be an amazing day, the best day and it was turning into a mess.

“I’m going to get him and we’ll go.”

“Okay, if he’s not back at the dorm by 2 am you let me know okay and I’ll scry for him.”

“Mom.”

“No, he’s my son; I don’t care if he thinks it’s an invasion of his privacy Dean. I won't let him run around, I have enemies, and you know that. It’s not safe.”

Dean huffed, “Fine.”

“Good, right get him home.” She glanced at the fox who was staring blankly at the wall. Tears filled her eyes again and she stood to walk out. One last hug and she was gone.

“Gabe…” Dean said as he stood then dropped down on to his knees in front of the chair the fox had curled up on. Cas leapt onto his shoulder and Dean calmed immediately.

Large golden eyes looked up at him, “Gabe, we should go home… wait for Sammy…”

The fox whined, it broke Dean's heart and he felt it twice because it broke Cas’ too.

“It'll be okay, I swear.” He whispered, “He just needs to calm down… I’m going to touch you now okay?”

The fox tilted its head a little but nodded. Dean touched the soft fur and picked him up gently. He was heavier then he looked but sat no bigger than Dean’s cupped hands. Pulling him into his chest felt weird. You didn't hold someone's familiar this close unless they were friends. Dean had held Amara, he supposed it was kinda like that but it took time for this kind of trust. Cas chirped and he felt the reassurance wash through him, Cas’ trusted him with Gabe and that was amazing.

“Let's go home.”

The swallow chirped and Dean made for the door. Once outside the darkness soothed him, he was happier under the stars than the sun. The walk was forty minutes at a slow pace and he wracked his brain for where Sam could be. The lights that lit the path were white and hovering above his knee so he knew that things were well on campus. The balls would change colour if anything was happing.

‘Cas, any ideas where Sammy could be?’

‘The cafe?’

‘Maybe… we’ll get Gabe back, he will be better in Sam’s room with his stuff and then we can go check?’

‘Sure’

Dean smiled; his familiar was a bird of few words… well, most of the time.

‘Maybe the practice room?’ Dean considered.

‘Yeah, maybe’

They walked through the green, tree-filled campus in relative silence. The buildings were a mix of ultra modern and traditional brick, Dean liked both. A few people walked by and said hi, they were staring and Dean tried for a reassuring smile. It was weird to carry someone else familiar; it indicated something dramatic had happened.

“Dean!” A voice called from behind him.

Turning he saw a tall young man run towards him. The blond was a few inches shorter than him but Dean was tall, so most people were shorter than him.

“Jack.” Dean smiled, “Hey.”

Jack jogged over and slowed to a stop in front of them.

“I see you got your familiar today too?”

Jack was in Sam's year, they were good friends and Dean knew he would worry at not seeing him at the after party.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “This is Jesse.”

The chameleon peeked out from under Jacks collar and nodded.

“Hi, Jesse.”

“Have you seen Sam? I was hoping to catch up… is that someone's familiar…” He asked noticing the ball of red fur cupped in the crook of Dean’s arm.

“Er… yeah… I can’t really talk about it.”

“Yeah, I understand. I hope whoever it is, that they’re you know, okay?”

“We’re working on it.”

Dean knew that Jack had guessed that no Sam and random familiar equalled trouble. “If you see Sam, can you tell him to come home please?”

Jack nodded, “Sure…”

“Thanks, gotta go.”

Dean walked quicker as he closed in on the brick built dorm with its wide bay windows. Running up the stairs he opened the door with a spell and it slammed closed behind him.

“Hey… how is he?” Charlie asked as Dean crossed the space to Sam’s room.

“Tired… upset… I need to find Sammy.”

The bedroom was so Sam; the posters were all MEIO defence specialists or human sci-fi movies. The sheets were tidy and he placed Gabriel on the comforter by the pillow. Grabbing one of Sam’s hoodies he draped it over him. The fox settled into the smell of Sam seeming instantly better. Dean could have cried, honest to the goddess, he never cried but what a hell of a shit storm.

Cas’ nuzzled his face and then leapt to tuck the material around his brother tighter.

Fuck, right… deep breath and find Sammy.

“How is he not back yet?” Charlie asked as he went back into the lounge.

Dean shrugged, “Don’t know, the distance has to be painful by now.”

Amara was curled up in her lap and purring, “Right?”

“I’m going to check out the Cafe and the defence lab… Can you think-”

“The library… sometimes he goes there to think.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks.” He headed back out and Cas sat on his shoulder patiently. The anger was still there and Dean sent reassurance as much as he could, they’d fix this… that was what big brothers did.

The walk to the cafe was short and fruitless. The place was rammed with students looking for their caffeine/spell fix. Dean grabbed a ‘Wake me up’ latte; vanilla with a shot of energy potion. He and Cas hadn’t had much sleep, for, well, reasons and the bird appreciated the kick as the spell hit.

He carried his coffee to the defence lab and again, no dice. Where the hell was he…?  
The library was the same as the cafe, full of people none of them Sam. Walking the streets was proving that the Goddess was not on his side tonight. His phone rang and Charlie sounded panicked.

“Dean!” she yelled, “I found Sam.”

“Where?”

“He’s at Eileen’s, they’re having a party he needs to come home, she’s worried about him… he’s making bad choices…”

“I’m on it, thanks, Char.”

“Just go.” She hung up.

Eileen’s was about a mile up the road so Dean decided to take his bike. The all American hog was a steel and chrome nightmare. Technically it was Cas’, he’d chosen it but tonight Dean was driving. Cas huddled inside Dean’s jacket as he zipped it up to his collar. The air was cold as it pushed through his hair, he cursed because he hadn't spelled his hair. It would be a mess... being vain at a time like this? For the love of… come on Dean get your shit together.

The ride was loud but smooth as the bike travelled the five minutes up the road. Eileen's frat was a huge white traditional style with a wraparound porch. The part demon witch met them at the door; Charlie must have called her back.

“Hey, where is he?”

“Upstairs, third bedroom down-”

“Bedroom?” he said as they walked into the mass of people dancing and drinking. Balls of coloured light revolved in the air creating a strobing effect in the dark.

“He went up there with Balthazar about ten minutes ago, I tried-”

“Balthazar? Are you fucking kidding me!”

“I said I tried Dean!” She yelled back as they started to run up the stairs two at a time, “Not hard enough. You know B’s rep Ellie… if he hurts my bother I swear.”

The young woman filled with tears as they stopped outside the white door. Dean tried to knock calmly, softly. Sam could be stubborn and he didn’t want to air their dirty laundry in front of others.

“Sammy, it’s me…”

“Dean?” the word was slurred, his brother was totalled.

“What has he been drinking Ellie?”

She shrugged, “I’m not his keeper Dean.”

“Sorry, it’s just been a shit day…”

She threw him a tight understanding smile.

“B!” Dean growled through the door, “Sammy is in a bad place, if he doesn’t come out I’m coming in!”

There were muffled voices and then the door opened. A tall brunette with blond highlights smirked at him through the crack in the door. The tattoos on his fingers stretched as he clasped the door frame.

“Sammy is busy right now big brother, why don’t you come back later?”

Cas was shaking with rage. Dean tried to calm him by throwing waves of reassurance but he was pissed off, so it didn’t help.

They hadn't mixed with Balthazar personally but knew his rep from parties. The guy was known for seducing the younger witches and had darker tastes. Nothing had been proven but rumour had it that some of them had regrets, both physical and emotional. No one ever pressed charges… B came from a wealthy family. His father was on their college board. The Polaris College board has several members including his Mom. She’d always warned him away from them which meant they were bad, very bad.

Dean wasn’t leaving without Sam, not a chance. B’s coyote familiar circled his ankles and Cas glared, growing larger on his shoulder. Posturing was normal but Cas was not backing down and neither was the now growling coyote.

“You don’t want to start something Winchester, your brother is grown, and he can do what he wants.”

“I think you misunderstood, it was an order, not a request. I am not leaving here without Sam.”

“What exactly do you think you’re going to do? Mommy isn’t here to protect you.” He laughed, “…and that sad little-feathered thing is pathetic… lillith will eat him for breakfast.” The coyote growled in agreement.

Dean smiled, “You’re stupider than you look.”

Cas was silent in his mind, that was bad.

“I will give you one more chance to back out of this with your dignity, whatever you have of that, intact. You won’t like what happens next.”

“Was that a threat Dean?” B growled, “You know who-”

“I don’t give a shit who your daddy is.”

Cas moved to the floor and was facing off with Lilith.

“Guys, come on there’s no need for this.” Eileen interrupted, "B just let Dean in.”

He glared at her, “Fuck off demon spawn. I don’t listen to deaf half-breed filth. Winchester, take your little birdie and run along, I’ll send your brother home when I’m done destroying his ass.”

Dean stilled, rage rose. Eileen stepped back in shock. Cas took exception and it was the last straw.

His familiar walked forwards, growing to his full human height within seconds. Cas’ was tall with a stocky build, his dark brown hair was mussed and had a deep blue streak down the side. It matched the shade of his eyes and feathers. He stretched his neck which drew the eye to the tats that covered his arms, neck and back. The combination of symbols, lyrics and logos were black but had splashes of colour. The guyliner and eyebrow piercing completed the tall dark and dangerous look.

Cas leaned into the door and was an inch away from B’s face as he growled, “Move.”

The witch startled at the sudden invasion of his space by someone else’s familiar. Cas pushed the door hard and B stepped back into the room. Dean watched his soul mate cross the room and it was a sight. The black leather jacket pulled tight across his shoulders. Pins and buttons pinged as he moved towards the bed where Sam lay staring.

“You can’t just come in here!” B yelled as he found his backbone and got in Cas’ face. Technically witches outranked familiars. Some people saw them as the animals they mimicked and Dean felt like B may be one of those people. Mistake.

The smile Cas threw was all menace with the promise of violence. He turned in his battered biker boots, which were held together by a skull bandanna and hope. Dean’s old red flannel flared out under the leather as Cas moved. Damn, he was hot.

Cas’ stared at Lilith who was still in her Coyote form, it implied he was more powerful, she was conceding.

“Lilith, change.” B cursed at her as she backed off.

Dean cringed, that was fucking awful… he’d never treat Cas that way.

Cas moved towards the witch and wrapped his hands in the guys red t-shirt, “Don’t speak to her like that, she’s not a pet.”

Dean moved over to Sam who struggled to focus or stay upright.

“She mine, I can do what the fuck I please, now get your hands off me!” B hissed.

“She is not yours.” Cas replied, “She is part of you, not your property, you revolting, loathsome example of a witch. She is an echo of your soul and right now she’s outmatched and at least she is smart enough to know it. You're pathetic.”

Cas shoved B and he hit the wall of the room with a thud.

“Sammy,” Dean said as he shook his brother, “We have to go… okay?”

Sam stared at Cas and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“He’s so tetchy…” Sam whispered and then giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes and caught his brother's face in his hands, “Come on Sam, can you walk?”

The tall man nodded as he rolled from the bed.

Cas turned to face him and moved over to help Sam stand. As he reached in he kissed Dean hard on the mouth. Whenever he changed back they would start with a kiss, but the delay had been unavoidable.

“That’s disgusting.” B hissed from where he leaned against the wall.

Cas’ growled, “Fuck you.”

“You need to learn your place.” B smiled and whispered something under his breath. Dean caught it and rage flooded him. Before the spell could land Dean pushed Sam into Cas and stepped forwards. The purple light hit him instead and he stumbled. It was designed to cause pain and if there was one thing Dean was good at it was pain.

“Dean!” Cas yelled as he felt the aftershock.

“Oh, tingly." He smiled as he glared at B, "I’m fine, but he won’t be, do you know why my Mom is a head of the council B?”

“Her pretty face… I heard it got her up the ranks faster than any witch in history.”

Dean glared and ignored the fact he’d insinuated his mother was a whore.

“No, because of this.”

The spell formed in his mind and he flicked his fingers towards the smug looking idiot. It took a second, and then he fell to his knees and shrieked. This particular incantation made it feel like your skin was boiling off. It was unpleasant. After thirty seconds of gut-wrenching, torturous screaming the whole house was outside the door.

Dean countered the spell; it left B a panting mess on the floor. He walked over and grabbed his shirt in the same place Cas had.

“We’re very good with pain.” Dean hissed between clenched teeth. “Consider this a warning. If you ever lay a spell or hands on my familiar or my brother I will come at you with everything. Trust me mother fucker, you will beg to die before I’m done.”

Dropping him hard Dean stepped back and fixed his jacket with a tug. The room was silent as they walked to the door and pushed through the crowd. He ducked under Sam’s other arm as they reached the stairs and took a deep breath as his feet touched the sidewalk. Muttering a thank you to the Goddess for a safe retreat Dean settled into holding Sam's weight.

The trek back to the dorm was slow and Dean glanced at Cas and smiled.

“You’re so hot when you’re mad.” he grinned.

Sam was near comatose but his feet were still walking. Dean was annoyed at having to leave the bike but he could come back for it tomorrow.

“You too,” he replied with a lopsided smile.

“That was a close one.”

“Yeah…”

It really had been.


	3. GABRIEL: Where regrets are made

The bed was warm and Sam’s scent filled the room, especially the hoodie that Dean had draped across Gabe's back. Pain saturated his chest it had gone from bad to worse throughout the hours they'd been separated. When Sam bolted, Gabe had been destroyed. Nothing compared to the feeling of loss... nothing… ever. His heart had been torn out and then walked out the door. He’d heard of familiars falling in love with their witches. Sometimes before, sometimes after but he never thought he’d be one of those people. It was stupid really, his brother had fallen for Dean before they were bonded, hard.

Hanging with Sam before their argument had been easy. They had so much stuff in common and the evidence was all around this room. They liked the same movies, music. They both had annoying big brothers who were besotted with each other. It all came crashing down on his birthday when they’d crossed that line. The kiss had been amazing, it had scared the shit outta him. It was exactly how Cas described his first kiss with Dean on the night he’d fallen into bed swooning. His angry big brother did not swoon, ever, but with this Winchester guy, oh yeah he was fucking swooning. So when Sam kissed him at his birthday party, when he’d tasted the bliss, the connection, he had freaked the fuck out. 

Gabe had stayed inside his own head for hours. He was thinking and rethinking through why Sam hated him so much and it all went back to that night. The kiss had been... perfect... but instead of committing he’d bolted. He’d found the first person he could, a young blond girl named Kat, Kit… who knows? And he’d thrown himself at her. Kinda ironic that Sam had bolted on him because he'd done the same thing. 

Gabe curled into himself, he could still smell the cotton candy from earlier. 

Memories from earlier in the day were spinning in his mind. When the binding had completed, dizziness consumed him and he'd passed out. The magic rush had been amazing and then waking up in Sam’s arms had been even better. Realising it was Sam… well there was a possibility he could have handled that better. Since then his witch had been drifting further and further away, it was painful, empty. He’d never wanted to be bound but it’s what good familiars did, familiars who wanted to be accepted in the world. Unlike his parents, no, not going there. 

The door opened in the lounge, Dean and Cas's voices rang out in the silence. Big brother was in human form, his gravelly voice sounded calm and happy. Gabe loved it, Cas deserved to be happy. Sam was with them, he was closer… still fuzzy, not a clear as when it had first happened. Something felt, wrong.

“Sammy, wake up,” Dean grumbled although it had an edge of laughter.

“Let him sleep there, I’m done with tonight and I wanna get an early one and take advantage of you.”

Ew… so didn’t need to hear that Gabe thought as he mentally gagged. 

“Bye Sam-” 

“Come on… he’ll be fine on the couch.”

The bedroom door closed and the sound of chatter stopped. Gabe was thankful for the soundproofing spell Dean had thrown up, the walls were thin and he didn't want to hear that... ever. 

Sam shuffled in the lounge. Should he go see? 

Curiosity killed the fox as he lifted his head and stretched. The compulsion to go to Sam after so long apart was overwhelming. Like an elastic band stretched too long and too hard, it wanted to snap back. 

Gabe crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped down to the floor then trotted to the door. It was slightly ajar, sliding his nose into the gap he shoved it open a few inches further so that he could fit. A little wriggle later and he was through. Creeping slowly he moved towards Sam who was passed out face down on the couch. A large hand dangled over the edge and Gabe stretched his head to within licking distance. Taking a deep breath was one of the best and worst things he could have done because Sam smelled amazing. It was a combination of dark roasted coffee beans and caramelised apples, wow. Gabe noticed Sam's aura was a little off... could be the time they had been separated...? Maybe? A fine tremble started in his paws, the tension that roamed through him was fine and brittle.

Don’t get closer he chastised himself but couldn’t stop the motion. Moving forwards he slid his back under Sam’s fingers and whined with the pleasure of the moment. 

“Mmmmm… Gabriel…” Sam moaned in his sleep and Gabe froze, his heart racing. 

Finding the scraps of his courage he lept up onto the couch arm near to Sam’s face. The gap would fit his small form so he jumped down between the back of the couch and Sam. His big golden eyes looked at the sleeping face of his witch and his heart started to pound. Holy fuck he was perfect, why had he been so scared? Idiot. 

Sam smelt like alcohol, potions… and someone else, not Dean or Cas… someone with a bad aura. One of Gabriel's specialities was that he could see auras, smell and track them. This person had bad intentions the deep growl was louder than he intended. Sam flinched and rolled over grabbing him in a large hand and pulling him into his chest. 

Oh, holy Goddess… it was amazing. 

“It’s okay puppy, I’m okay, Dean saved me…”

His witch was very clearly out of it. Puppy? Really? He should have been a little mad but Sam was holding him, stroking him and the only thing that came was peace. Gabe watched Sam rest for a while and couldn't bring himself to sleep through this perfection. Suddenly he shuddered and Gabe touched his little-wet nose against his skin, cold Sam was cold. Gabe didn’t even think, he shuffled out from under him and rolled to the floor. Changing to human form he straightened his white t-shirt over the tight black jeans he wore.

Standing there as a human was both better and worse than in fox form. The human felt the emotions harder, deeper, simply more. The pain came hard and fast. Fuck… 

Sam shuddered again. Using his enhanced strength, Gabe lifted Sam and carried him into his room. He removed his shoes and rolled him so that he could pull the comforter over. The bed was a king so as Sam settled, even with his size he only took up half of the space. Gabe moved to the door, ready to leave. It broke a part of him but he’d sleep in the lounge and they could deal with the fallout tomorrow. 

“Gabriel?” Sam murmured.

“Yeah Sam…” he whispered.

“Stay…?”

Gabe didn’t trust the suddenly amicable Sam, it was absolutely the alcohol but he’d take what he could get. 

Crossing back to the bed he relaxed into the space next to his witch, “I’m here Sam.”

“Why did you go away?”

Gabe frowned as Sam snuggled into his side, “I didn’t, you ran from me.”

“You left me… you left me for Kit… don’t you like me…?”

This was the concoction of alcohol and potions talking. Sam presumably wouldn’t remember this tomorrow. The compulsion to enjoy the moment outweighed all common sense.

“I did like you, I love you…” he whispered.

Sam’s eyes were shut, his arm wrapped around Gabe’s waist which had the familiar's eyes fluttering closed. 

“…but you left…”

“I was scared…”

“…not scary…”

“No Sam, you’re not… but loving you is…”

“…I like your fox…”

Gabe smiled, “Thank you.”

“…he’s… adoorabubble….”

Laughing Gabe turned to face Sam a few irritable inches away from his lips, “Adorable huh?”

Sam nodded, “Pretty eyes…”

“Why did you run from me, Sam?”

A crease formed on the sleepy man's brow, “Hurt me… were… friends-”

The guilt rolled through him… shit. 

“I’m sorry Sam… I really am… I didn’t think… I just got scared… Cas was mooning over Dean and I freaked…”

Sam's hand slid up to his face and a large thumb ran over his lower lip. 

“Sam…” he whispered as things low in his body tightened, “…your really drunk…”

At the comment, Sam pried his eyes open to look at Gabriel, “Maybe…”

“Definitely… you’ve taken some stuff, you feel weird. Your aura is all splotchy.”

“I think... blockers…”

Gabe was immediately incensed, “Why… Who the fuck gave you blockers?”

“Balthmazzar…”

"Do you know how much you took?"

Sam slow blinked at him.

"I'll ask Dean to check you tomorrow."

“Balthazar huh? That’s who I can smell all over you?”

A long slow blink answered for him and Gabe growled. 

Sam stroked his lips again, “Shhhhh puppy, s’ok… Dean saved me… Cas was tetchy…”

He tried not to laugh but relief washed the anger away, “You didn’t do anything with Balthazar…”

Did he want to know? The scent was so strong he couldn't smell exactly where it was coming from. 

“Kisses… but it wasn’t you… nobody has been… not the same…”

That pushed a smile through the flair of anger, he owed Dean a beer or twelve. He should have been there. He should have been keeping Sammy safe. Instead his brother and Dean… if they hadn’t shown up… Jesus…

“Can feel the sad… no sad Gabe…” Sam whispered then looked into his eyes and kissed him. 

Gabriel’s eyes rolled closed and the feeling was like electricity and all the good drugs all at once. Sam pushed closer and made the kiss more. Taking his lip in his mouth he nibbled it and pushed his tongue into Gabe’s mouth. He was hard and wanting in a second, everything throbbed with need.

The groan he released was more of a desperate whine, he wanted this so bad… 

“No…” he sighed against Sam’s lips, “Not like this Sam… you’ll be hung over and sad tomorrow. All the emotions are going to come back three fold. I can't have you mad for taking advantage of you too… I want our first time to be… perfect…”

“You’re perfect…” Sam yawned as he closed his beautiful eyes. They always reminded him of the ocean during a storm, all swirling blues and greys. 

Gabe ran his hand over Sam’s face, “No… you are…” he huffed, “I should go… you won't want me here tomorrow.”

“Stay… promise... won’t be mad…”

“You will.” He grinned wryly, “But I’ll stay anyway.”

Gabe watched Sam drift off to sleep and thought about that fateful birthday. They’d been flirting. Hanging out for days as the relationship worked towards being more than friends. Dean and Cas were together all the time and so were they. They’d been fifteen turning sixteen and it was Gabe’s right of passage. The birthday where he could start to change his form. Before that, they were born as a human, grew as human but sixteen he could be in animal form. The party had been at the Winchesters house. Mary was really generous and knew their parents wouldn’t have planned anything. It was a huge deal, the first change was something you always remembered so he was grateful to her. He had been speaking to Cas about the change when Sam had asked him to dance. 

“Sure.” He’d replied, eagerly. 

They moved to something slow and sensual, he couldn’t remember what now. The world had narrowed to Sam’s face, his lips and the kiss… had been searing. It was a press of lips but it left them both breathless. Sam had blushed and ran to grab drinks. 

Cas met Gabe as he was leaving the dance floor and smiled. “He likes you… be careful little bro, looks like we have something in common.”

He’d left with a chuckle but as Gabe looked at Sam waiting for the cokes he’d frozen. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas was dragging Dean into a corner to make out and all Gabe could see was the end of his freedom. The end of Independence he’d fought so hard for. Fear had him walking onto the lounge that doubled as the dance floor and asking Kit to dance. He saw Sam returning and had kissed the girl, hard. He’d never forget that look, the pain, hurt and anger that flooded Sam. It would stay with him forever. He hadn’t known it then but that night he’d surrendered to and lost his paradise. 

The next day everything changed, Sam avoided his calls, his classes… even changed the few that he could. The years had mellowed the anger and tension. Somewhere along the line, it had evolved into a sarcastic fueled dislike of each other. Holidays were awkward, Cas was always around the Winchesters, so that's where Gabe was. He hadn’t understood until today just how hurt Sam had been and how far they'd both fallen.

Around 2 am his phone vibrated, tugging it out the text read: 

Is he with you?- Mary. 

Gabe smiled and added: yes. 

The reply was simply: Good. 

Warmth spread through his chest. 

Sleep beat him into submission as Sam settled. Their heartbeats synchronised and for the first time in his life, Gabe felt like he was home. 

Waking up being rolled from the bed was like a kick in the teeth. 

“What, the actual fuck Gabriel?” Sam hissed as the familiar picked himself up from the floor. 

They glared at each other and then Sam screamed. Before Gabe could move the pain his him. It felt like someone had thrown a Molotov cocktail at his chest. They screamed until the door slammed open and his brother and Dean burst in with Charlie and Amara. 

“Sam!”

“Gabe!”

Dean and Cas yelled together. Dean flew onto the bed to Sam and Cas was holding Gabe as he doubled over.

“Blockers…” Gabe managed to hiss out. 

“Fuck, Sammy you stupid…” Dean growled, “Charlie, I need you to pin Sam while I extract this shit.”

The pale witch turned a shade whiter as she understood the seriousness of the situation, “Sure…” 

“It’s okay Char, I’ve done it before. If they find out he’s been doing blockers…”

“I know… Just do it quickly before people come running.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to breathe through the pain. There were times in life where you wished for death because nothing was better than pure, splintering agony. He was right there, wishing he was dead. It was like someone had their hand inside his guts and were hunting for the secrets to the universe with a machete.

“Why the fucking- why Sammy?” Dean growled as he grabbed Sam’s potions box and threw some random looking shit into a vile. 

“Balthazar…” Gabe heaved, he was going to be sick. One step away from Sam brought him shrieking to his knees. 

Cas dragged him back to the bed, “Don’t move you, absolute moron!”

“…h-hurts…”

“I know you dipshit, Sam aura is, it’s pulling from yours. You can’t move, please.”

Cas’ eyes were pleading but the rest held a ferocity that he hadn’t seen in a long time. His big bro was pissed and scared. 

“I’ve never seen a reaction this bad before,” Amara said with a scowl. 

The tall, toned familiar leant casually against the wall, the leather getup suited her. Tight pants folded into calf high flat biker boots and her AC/DC vest was covered by a plum and black suede jacket. She looked like a biker demon chick from hell. Especially with the purple streak that ran through the right side of her black hair, the same shade as her eyes. The tats stretched as she folded her arms. Tension thrummed through her shoulders and in the fine lines around her eyes. 

“You’re not supposed to take it on the first fucking day of binding…”

“You’re not supposed to take to at all!” Charlie hissed as she pinned Sam to the bed, she'd spelled herself with a little extra strength. Which she was going to need. 

Gabe saw Dean focus and then swallowed the potion. His aura changed from subtle green colour to the bright shade of summer grass. His hands moved in a confident swirl over Sam’s chest and Gabe watched their auras merge. Dean clawed dark grey slithers of shadow from Sam. The process had Gabe doubling over again in agony. Sam screamed but as the wisp’s faded into the room he started to relax. 

“Dean…” He gasped.

“Good!” his brother growled as he straddled him on the bed, “You’re alive! ...because I’m going to kill you!”

Cas looked up at his witch. “Green eyes, you might wanna let them recover first… might look a little suspicious if he’s dead with your magic all over him?” 

Dean and Sam stared each other down as the older brother considered fratricide.

“Fine.” He moved violently backwards. “You need to stay in this room, together, for twenty-four hours so your aura can heal.”

“Are you gonna-” 

“Tell Mom?” Dean hissed, “I damn well should…”

Sam flinched.

“But- no. She has enough on her plate with rouge Maje’s and rebelling familiars, you giant ass.”

“Than-”

“Do. Not. Thank. Me”

Gabe glanced at Cas, he helped him stand then asked, “You good?”

Rubbing his ribs, Gabe nodded, “Yeah.”

Charlie moved from the head of the bed. 

“I’ll bring you food and water, stay in here and the only place you go alone is the bathroom.”

Gabe watched Cas push Dean through the door and rub his face along Amara's as he passed. It was a comforting gesture, they’d both been terrified but would never show it. 

Amara turned as she closed the door and looked at Sam with bright plum eyes, “You owe him an apology-”

“I told Dean I was sor-”

“Not Dean, him.” She said nodding at Gabe. 

Sam stared at her with wide eyes. Amara loved Sam, she almost never chastised him… ever. This was one for the books. 

The door clicked shut and they sat and stood in silence for ten minutes. Gabe fidgeted and glanced at the ceiling. 

“Will you sit down!” Sam cursed.

Gabe glared, “Where?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam shuffled over on the bed.

Gabe raised his eyebrow quizzically but sat on the edge of the mattress. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered at Gabe’s back. The familiar felt the shock and knew Sam felt it too, it hurt and they both groaned. 

“Shit… what the… what did that stuff do to me?”

Gabe turned on him then, “It cut you off from me. You were feeling and the emotions had nowhere to go. It tore into your aura and when it found a soft spot it pooled up in there like a dam, until Dean ripped it out.”

“You’re serious?” 

“Yeah, you know that we're an anchor for your magic but also for your emotions. They couldn’t come to me and that's why we're suffering now. It’s like the damn broke and we’re feeling it three fold… thanks that for by the way.” The words left his mouth and he immediately regretted them, some habits were going to die hard.

“I said I was sorry!” Sam growled and the anger struck them like a solid brick wall. 

Their collective groan had Cas demanding if they were okay from the lounge.

“Yeah…” Gabe moaned.

Silence filled the room, it was dense and uncomfortable. 

“I still have cotton candy in my fur…”

Sam snickered, “You deserved it.”

Gabe turned to face him, “I’m sorry… do you remember our talk last night?”

The witch froze, “I thought I was dreaming.”

“No… I meant it though… I’m so sorry…”

Sam stared at him, looking for the lie but Gabe knew he was feeling the genuine apology. Being inside someone else emotions was more than any words could convey. 

“You know what’s fucked up?”

“What?”

“When the bond hit… I felt like I did when we kissed. I loved you…”

“Loved?”

Sam picked lint from his knee. 

“I knew Dean and Cas… and then Charlie and Mari… but It’s rare you know… so when you blew me off I figured it wasn’t meant to be. I hated you for making me feel something even close to what they had. They always looked so damn happy…”

“Yeah…”

A deep breath from Sam had Gabe’s heart aching, the pain was still there like an open wound under Sam’s ribs. 

“I- Loved you… you were all curled up arms right after. I never thought I could feel like that for anyone… and then it was you and what was I supposed to do with that?”

“You ran to Balthazar… Sam anything else-”

“I know.” He scowled as tears filled his large turbulent eyes. 

Gabe shuffled closer and stared at his witch as he curled in on himself. Nope, he’d risk it, he didn’t care. Wrapping around Sam was easier than it sounded, he climbed behind him and leaned into his back. As he rested his head on Sam something clicked and the pain, the tension of their separation eased. 

“I know I wasn’t what you wanted-”

The laugh caught him off guard and he became still. 

“You’re such a dumb ass, Gabe.”

“I don’t-”

“I always wanted you… Why do you think I told Cas not to tell you about people I was dating?”

He shrugged.

“Because there have been two others. One was on and off for a while but it wasn’t the same and the other was Balthazar last night. Loneliness was better than the never-ending disappointment of them not being you.”

Gabe nuzzled into Sam without thinking about it, “I regretted it the second I made the decision and I love you, Sam. I’ve been filling my time with… you know… to try to forget you and I thought I had until yesterday.”

Sam turned, “I can feel it… I know it… and it makes it hurt more… we could have had this sooner-”

“I know… I really, I get it.”

They were so close… Sam glanced at Gabe’s lips, “Did we…?”

“Kiss…? last night…? Yeah…”

It caught him by surprise when Sam slammed perfect warm lips into his. The shock wore off quickly and love flooded him, followed by lust. Sam’s mouth brought new sensations into his world as his tongue caressed Gabe's. They touched at each other with passion and need. Sam's soft skin tasted like caramel and Gabe needed more, he needed this, forever. The electric buzz had his cock hard in a second. Sam turned into the kiss Gabe slid down so that Sam was on top of him. Their lips pressed and caressed each other like they’d done it a million times before. It was a perfect dance of sensation of pressure and teeth. The damp of Sam’s tongue pressed against his and he fell apart at the seams. Gabe moved his hands to Sam’s face and the tall man ran his fingers over Gabe's solid abs. The shudders made his cock twitched as he groaned. 

Sam pulled away panting hard, “Wow…”

“Yeah…”

Gabe felt a tug in his mind, “You’re exhausted.”

As if on cue Sam yawned, “Maybe a little.”

“Here, lay down and sleep.” 

“You’ll stay?”

Guilt and pain pulled at the edges of his happy. He’d caused this mistrust and it would take time to fix. 

“I’m here, I’m not leaving Sam… I swear.”

“Good. I missed you.” 

Gabe smiled, “I missed you too.”


	4. CASTIEL: Rainbow of trouble

Cas drifted back to sleep in Dean’s arm’s and woke up the same way. It was nicer to sleep in human form and wake up naked with his hard cock grinding against his witches ass. 

“Mmmmmmm Cas…” Dean groaned. 

“Morning.”

“Do you need…?”

“Nope, you’re still wet from last night.” Cas punctuated the statement with two thick fingers as they slid into Dean ass. There was almost no resistance. 

“Holy shit…”

“Is that good sexy?” 

“Yes.” Dean hissed. 

The slick hole was warm, tight and tempting. Cas could feel Dean’s need. It fanned the flames of his own until it became a raging inferno in his gut. Leaning in, he replaced the now soaking, sticky digits with his hard, thick cock. As he worked his throbbing leaking head into the tight muscle, his gaze found Dean's neck. The tender spot between the collarbone where the neck began was ripe for the taking and Cas bit him firmly. 

“Cas…fuck…ah…”

“Shhh, you took the barrier down… you need to be quiet.” 

With that, he forced his hips a little closer and Dean whimpered. 

As four more inches caressed his insides Cas returned his teeth to that sweet spot. 

“No… oh god… please…”

Cas grinned and bit harder. Dean shuddered and moaned as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. His love was begging him to go faster, the steady stretch would push him over the edge. Dean wanted it to last, Cas could feel it. They both knew it had to be quick though and Cas was fully in control. The familiar felt Dean’s sexy pert ass clench as he forced another two inches in. 

“Deep… it's so big…”

Grinning wider, Cas whispered in Dean’s ear sliding eager hands down his man’s chest. 

“I’m going to give you the rest and you’re going to cum for me.”

“No… no… please…”

The growl was low and controlled, “Yes Dean.”

The edge of sleep still laced Dean’s voice it had Cas’ cock twitching and Dean groaned through gritted teeth. 

Cas felt the change in him as he took his cock and started to play. The urged to move faster was overwhelming, he licked Dean’s shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“One,” While he pushed another inch in.

The low curse had him biting Dean’s shoulder hard enough to leave impressions.

“Two.”

The groan was louder this time as his wide cock forced it’s way deeper inside. Dean’s body shook as Cas felt him tug and stroke his way to the edge of bliss. 

“Three.” The last inch slid home and Cas groin was flush with Dean’s gorgeous ass. He grabbed his man’s hips and pulled out slowly.

“Fuck… there…” 

Cas moved in smooth strokes as Dean’s orgasm rose, he could feel it as if it was his own and let it roll him. 

“Oh, Dean… yes…” They came together as Cas released his load inside his man. one pulsing thread at a time. It felt amazing. Every time, the endless loop of ecstasy rolled through them as if they were one. 

Twitching and shuddering Cas wrapped himself around Dean and kissed his cheek. Dean scooted forward releasing his ass from Cas and rolled over to kiss him good morning. The sensation was nothing he could describe and he spasmed as Dean’s soft, plump lips met his. They were lost in each other's caress until someone knocked on the door. 

“Dean?” Sam called. 

“24 Hours was too much to ask wasn’t it?” Cas groaned into Dean’s ear.

Laughing, he looked up from Cas swollen lips, “Yes Sam.”

“Can we talk?”

“Give me a second, I’m just finishing Cas off.”

“Dude!” Sam hissed, “That’s… no! Why?”

Cas was hysterical and Dean grinned as he rolled from the bed. He watched that sexy ass with an avid fascination as he walked to their bathroom and pulled the door to. 

Stretching, he considered last nights events. Laying hands on Balthazar, that was going to have consequences. Dean’s Mom was important so he would be fine but it would cause friction. Mostly between Mary and Constantinople Barnard, Balthazar's Dad. Their working relationship was already... tenuous. Cas had interned for her last year over summer and the air had been like the Arctic when they shared the same space. 

Mary was on the High Commission, one of the only female warlocks of her age and skill level. Her stance on familiar rights was unpopular with the older members, as was anything new. She believed that familiars should choose their own way. Cas agreed. He would always have chosen Dean but some people didn’t want to be tied to a witch. If they wanted that, it should be their choice. The Familiar Rights Project or FRP were pushing for better education in the Academies and Universities. It was mostly about the choices that both familiars and witches had. 

Long life was one of the pluses of the bonding. Instead of a hundred years, they got close to seven hundred. Then there was the power boost, it benefited them both. Cas was stronger, faster and his curve was shadowing. If he didn’t want to be seen, he wouldn’t be; not seen, nor sensed or heard. It was only possible because of Dean and his phenomenal linage. Before the bonding, he’d been able to sneak but now he was near invisible. The emotional connection was both a blessing and a curse, he felt everything that Dean did. They’d created some barriers to help manage it but they would always feel most of what the other did. 

The downsides, well, if anything happened to Dean. If he died suddenly, then there was an above ninety per cent chance that Cas would die too. Thankfully, Dean was hard to kill but still, there was a chance he could end up alive and alone. Shuddering, he pushed the thought away. Then there was the biggest downside for most familiars. Many witches didn’t think of their familiars as Sam and Dean did. The younger generations were better, kinder and more open. Not only to friendship but to being in love with their familiar. That was how it had been for millennia until the conversion. Older witches preferred to treat their familiars as magic slaves, it was disgusting. 

The downside to a long life was being stuck with a witch who thought you were property. That's how Cas and Gabe had met Mary. His parent's witches had ignored their familiar's relationship until a business deal went awry. Mom’s witch had beat her nearly to death in a rage. Mary had been a lawyer back then and had taken the case pro bono. Their Mom applied for separation and so did their dad. Separation was almost never granted and most familiars didn’t even try. The process was expensive and painful. Mary was from a wealthy family and took it on because of her interests. Thankfully, she won and their parents were free. 

“Hey, are you coming out?” Dean asked as he walked back to the bed. His tall toned body was wrapped in blue jeans over black boots with a ‘Kiss my chaps’ T-shirt. The cowboy on the front was climbing onto his horse and winking over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. You’re going to get yelled at again.” 

Dean grinned as he glanced at the t-shirt and shrugged. “Like I care, they love me it’s just Professor dick face and I can handle him.”

He tried to return the smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, “You feel sad…”

“I was thinking about how your Mom met my folks.”

Sitting, Dean rubbed his leg through the sheet, “Mom did her best…”

Cas sat up suddenly, “I know. I don’t blame her, it was a shitty situation… I just need a minute…”

His witch nodded and smiled tightly and he was left alone with his memories.

What Mary couldn’t have known then was that his father had a secret. It was hidden even from his mother... For the five years, they’d been together the witch had beaten him, healed him and started again. So when they were finally freed all that anger boiled over onto them. 

Cas had told Dean early on, he had his own pain and understood. Sammy, on the other hand, had no idea how bad it had been for them. Gabe would have to explain because Sam would feel the anger, the pain. Cas didn’t envy his brother. When he’d been old enough to be emancipated, Mary helped him and then helped him get custody of Gabe. 

Their father had been livid and their kind-hearted mother had been destroyed by it. Instead of leaving him she’d withdrawn and let him drag her to the House of Mori, a small and terrifying sect. It dedicated itself to freeing all familiars by any means necessary. His father was a true believer, he was scary dedicated. Cas was pretty sure his parents were into some disturbing shit but for Gabe, he kept communication open. It was for his Mom really, for Gabe… not his Dad… Cas had been on the receiving end of his anger more than once. He’d tried to invite them to Gabe's 16th birthday but they’d made excuses.... and his binding ceremony… he wasn’t even angry any more. Relieved that they were staying away. He missed his Mom but she was a shell of the person he remembered. His heart tore at the thought of her alone surrounded by fanatics but what could he do?

Gabe had told him after his birthday that he was glad they weren’t there. That his dad deserved to die for what he put them all through. Cas had hugged him while silent tears slid down his face. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled and he felt the wave of anxiety roll through him. scrambling out of bed he dragged on sweats and ran into the lounge. Dean, Sam, Gabe, Charlie and Mari were all over the couch and floor staring at the TV. Fear hit as Dean glanced up, he sat onto the soft cushioning next to his love. 

“What…?”

Dean simply glanced at the TV which Sam was turning up.

The reporter was a short Asian witch with a robin on her shoulder. The scene behind her was a rainbow of chaos and destruction. 

“As you can see, the High Commissions east coast office has been entirely decimated. The litany of spells seems to have been chosen to create confusion. However, the IDDU is still running tests. It is unknown how many casualties there are in this latest of a series of devastating terror attacks on the Commission. The HOM claimed responsibility only minutes after the explosion rocked East New York. Wait… we have breaking news. Two high councillors have been confirmed as seriously injured. No names are being provided at this time but families are being contacted.”

She signed off with a tight smile and they all sat frozen. Dean pulled out his phone as it rang and they all stared at it, terrified. Was Mary at the office last night? 

“Hello, Crowley!”

Cas sighed as relief flowed over him. The likelihood of Mary being dead was virtually none. Crowley was alive and awake enough to contact them, it was a very good sign. 

Sam and Gabe curled up on the floor and Cas took a moment to watch them. Gabe's binding shifted some weight from his shoulders he hadn’t known existed. 

Dean interrupted his thoughts.

“Mom is being patched up at the Hospital. A few cuts but nothing life-threatening.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief, “Does she want us to go?” Sam asked

Dean shook his head. 

“No, Crowley said she would be home tonight. The school have started the process to release everyone early for Solstice break. Everything is starting again in January. The notifications should be coming through any second now.”

“Thank the Goddess.” Sam sighed as he rested his head on Gabe. 

Cas glanced at his brother, “I should call them.”

“No Cas, if they’re involved… no.” Gabe replied. 

Cas felt relief again, Gabe was giving him permission to back away and he really needed that. There was some concern for his Mom. He wanted to save her but how did you save someone who hated you for taking their youngest son away?

“Sammy, how are you feeling this morning?” Dean asked.

“Better.”

“You two good now?” Cas asked

The new couple exchanged a glance and both nodded. 

“Yeah,” Sam added, “We still have some things to discuss but, yeah.”

“Cas, your aura is dark today. You feeling okay?” Gabe asked.

“You can see that?”

Gabe frowned and then became surprised at the realisation, “I became more powerful?”

Cas nodded, “Touch it and see how it feels.”

Leaning forwards Gabe ran his hand over the air above his brother's skin and looked up at Cas with wide eyes. 

"Our parents, you’ve been thinking about them a lot today."

Cas scowled, “Oh that’s going to be annoying.”

“You’re a reader.” Dean smiled, “That’s going to come in handy.”

“Guys, I think it got worse.” Charlie interrupted as she turned the TV back up.

“Breaking news.” The same correspondent informed them, “The HOM has released this video.”

Cas felt nauseous, the face was blacked out but he recognised his father's voice. 

“We, The House of Mori, demand that all familiars are released from slavery. We will continue to use necessary force to free our brothers and sisters from the oppressive sorcerer race. Familiars are not pets, we are not property and we will not rest until we are free.” The view faded and the reporter reappeared, Charlie turned the TV back down.

“Cas… was that-”

“Dad, yeah.”

“We need to tell Mary,” Gabe added.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, “We also need to tell her about Balthazar.” 

“You said-” Sam started with a frown.

“I think she needs to know Sam, he’s providing dangerous potions to people, you could have died.”

Gabe stroked Sam and the tall man nodded, “Fine, but only because I don’t want anyone else to feel like that.”

“We should drive over to the house and wait for her.” Dean added, “They won't let us portal with a state of emergency in play.”

“Charlie will you be okay getting home?” Sam asked her.

“Yeah, my Dad was working at the west cost office when he got the call so he’s on his way back.” She glanced at her phone. “He says he’s coordinating the investigation and to come home.”

“Good. We’ll pack a few things and then head back to the house.” Dean replied.

They all stood together and Cas changed into bird form. 

‘Are you okay?’ Dean asked him as he closed their door to his room. Their mind to mind discussion was far more intimate than external conversation. Cas felt better discussing personal matters this way. 

‘No. How am I supposed to deal with this? My Dad is a terrorist and your Mom is going to be in charge of arresting him.’

Dean ran a finger down his feathered back and Cas melted. 

‘I love you, this isn’t on you Castiel. You’re a good man, you’ll never be him.’

‘Thank you.’

Dean invariably knew how to reassure him but had a nagging feeling that this wasn’t over.

‘Gabe said Sam’s aura was better. How cool is it that he’s a reader?’ Dean said distracting him.

‘It was almost a given but he’s going to be amazingly powerful with Sam at his back.’

‘True.’ Dean agreed, ‘I’m glad they’re together.’

‘Me too. I’m glad Mary’s okay. This is insanity.’

‘The HOM believe they’re right.’ Dean shrugged and Cas braced for the move. 

‘I will never be able to understand why he took her to that place. They wouldn't even tell us where the compound is… now I know why.’

‘Yeah… Do you think they’ll contact you?’

Cas shook his head, ‘No, they know our loyalty isn’t with them.’

‘Do you want your letterman jacket?’ 

‘Yeah, don’t forget the washing, we’ll do it there.’

Dean smiled and Cas felt the love, ‘What would I do without you?’

‘Have no clothes to wear.’

Laughing, Dean finished packing. It was a few things that were their favourites as well as the washing. The funny thing was that their wardrobe at home was a walk in. It would take Dean months to run out of clothes. 

‘Are you getting changed?’ 

‘I’ll shower and change at the house.’

‘Okay, bluebird.’

‘I love you green eyes.’

Cas felt the love and it needed no words. 

“We’re ready when you are,” Sam called. 

Cas settled into Dean’s neck and then lost himself in his own thoughts as they made their way down to the Impala. They would travel alone.

Gabe had his own car, It was a 1968 Ford Mustang GT500 Fastback in electric blue. Sam and Gabe would drive in that, there would be no way Gabe would leave it here. His brother loved that car, Mary had brought it for his sixteenth birthday. It had been a shell that Dean had helped him rebuild from scratch. They’d spent three summers talking, joking and developing a relationship. Cas didn’t understand cars, usually, familiars felt caged in by them but not Gabe. Cas remembered when he had been dropped off by Dean in his car after a date, Gabe had imminently fallen in love. Dean had shaped his interest in classic muscle cars. When Mary asked him what he wanted for his birthday he’d joked ‘A better car than Dean’s’. Mary, being Mary had delivered the Mustang and the funds to restore it. Dean had not been impressed at his mother's interpretation of ‘better than’. It caused interesting discussions at dinner. It was one reason amongst many why Cas worshipped Dean. He’d taken his brother and embraced him. 

Cas got on with Sam where hobbies were concerned and so it’d had been nice for Gabe to have someone he could emulate. 

Maybe it was growing up around witches? It could have been Dean who adored his Impala but Gabe was not a typical example of their race. Gabe liked his freedom. So much that Cas had been afraid he’d never bond and then would become an outcast like their parents. Gabe would never go and join a cult but he would live a seventh of Cas’ lifespan. That wasn' t acceptable, he wasn’t prepared to lose his brother so soon. 

“Cas, Seatbelt.” Dean’s external voice cut into his thoughts.

The change came in seconds as he hopped into the passenger seat. The leather was cold on his bare feet and he wished he’d decided to change into better clothes, never mind. 

Charlie leaned in through the driver side, “I’ll call you when I’m home.”

Amara jumped through the window and crawled into Cas’ lap. In her larger form, she placed both paws on his shoulders and snuggled into his face. 

“You be safe,” Cas replied to the silent instruction. He wasn’t sure why but he had a bad feeling. 

Mari was his best friend and had been his whole life. They didn’t need anything as clumsy as words to communicate but sometimes he needed to verbalise it.

“Oh and Dean, I did some research on blockers last night. Just for my own peace of mind and you need to watch Sam for side effects. Mood swings mostly and have Gabe check his aura for hairline fissures. They can cause relapses.”

Dean nodded and turned the engine over, “Thanks Char, you’re the best. Mom’s probably going to murder him.”

She laughed, “Yeah… then it won't be a problem.”

Cas grinned and Dean chuckled as they pulled out of the lot. 

“Hey… you’re really not with me today.” Dean started ten minutes into the three-hour long drive from Wichita to Leawood.

“Sorry…” Cas apologised as he glanced over at his man. “I have a bad feeling.”

Dean frowned, “I know, I just don’t know why.”

“That makes two of us.”

Gabe pulled past them as they hit the 35 north. 

“Show off.” Dean laughed.

“He loves that car.” Cas mused, revisiting his earlier thoughts. 

“Yeah, it made him happy building it.”

Cas settled into his seat. “It made you happy too…” 

“Every second.” Dean sighed, “It reminded me of hanging out with Dad while he built this.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s leg. 

“It’s close to the anniversary, maybe it some of that I’m feeling. Your grief always seems to drain into me faster than anything else.”

Dean scowled, “I’m sorry… I hate that.”

“It’s part of my purpose, you know that.” 

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it Cas.”

Leaning over he kissed his man on the cheek, “No but you have to accept that it doesn’t bother me.” 

“I know you’re built to deal with all this emotional baggage but it seems unfair that you have to feel my grief when I don’t.”

“You are feeling it… just not actively. I can push it back if you like.” He asked.

Dean shuddered, “No… I… thanks.”

Cas grinned, he’d won. They’d tried to feedback the emotions once and it had hurt, for weeks. 

“I was thinking earlier about you guys building the car and what it meant to Gabe. I swear I will always be in debt to your mom, she saved us."

“No Cas, you saved yourself. You saved Gabe. Mom couldn’t have helped you if you hadn’t spoken up.” Dean became quiet, “Gabe will have to tell Sammy about everything now… are you okay with that?”

Cas stared out of the window. 

“Sure… it wasn’t about keeping secrets, it was about protecting Sam from the harder sides of what we went through.”

“I know.”

“Smooth change of topic.”

Dean smiled tightly, “He’s dead… it sucks… not sure what else I’m supposed to do with it.”

“Miss him? He was your idol.”

Dean focused on the road and Cas felt the grief that Dean was hiding from. John had died in a covert operation in Paris when the boys were seven. It was one of the things that had drawn Dean to Cas, pain. They both understood it well. 

Seemingly endless fields rolled by and Cas turned the radio on. They were done talking because Dean was feeling. When Dean was feeling it was always an experience that left them both exhausted. His witch clicked in a tape, it was a mix of Dean’s favourites. It soothed him so Cas sat back and enjoyed the drive. 

One stop and hours later they pulled up at the Winchesters, what had been his home since he was sixteen. The house itself was within a gated community on nearly two acres of woodland. Trees decorated the front of the huge six bed modern home and Cas admired how clean and calm it always seemed. Dean pulled up to the underground garage and drew in alongside Gabe’s car. A knot loosened in Cas' chest and the sense of impending doom drifted away.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to be home.”


	5. SAM: When the shit hits the fan

The ride home was more relaxed than he had expected. Sam shuffled into a better position as he leaned on Gabe’s chest. What a crazy twenty-four hours it had been. Fear and anxiety moved through him as they waited for his Mom to come home. She was going to be so mad at him and alongside that, he was worried about her. She’d had threats on her life before but they’d never been this close to losing her. 

“Hey.” Gabe whispered, “It’ll be okay.”

Sam sighed as Gabe’s fingers stroked his hair. This was amazing. He’d coveted Gabe for years and now here they were cuddling on the couch. How could things change so much one day to the next? 

The sofa was a ten seater corner monstrosity that Dean had picked out. Their Mom had given him the choice to replace the old one in a whim of crazy madness. The ocean blue was the same colour as Cas’ eyes and Sam had rolled his hard when his Mom asked why he chose it. Now he was with Gabe, he got it, he really did. 

Dean had put something on the 70” flat screen, none of them were watching. Cas was in bird form and they were doing the mind talk thing Sam wondered if he could do that… couldn't hurt to try. 

‘Hey.’ Sam whispered in his mind and aimed it at Gabe. 

“Wow.” The familiar smiled and then added, ‘Hey’

‘This is so cool.’

‘Yeah it is’

“Oi, jack asses, come and help.” A hard British accent called as the door opened. 

“Mom’s home.” Dean grinned.

“Crowley I’m fine.” Mary cursed as the boys went running. 

“Dean get the bags, Sam go and make a sandwich.”

"Hi Crowley," Sam said with a bucket of sarcasm.

“Stop pestering Crowley, honestly, anyone would think I was hurt.”

Sam watched her limp through the door with wide eyes. She’d under emphasised her injuries. Her left arm was bandaged up to the elbow with magiwrap, the same with her right leg to the thigh. 

Dean cursed, “Mom! You said you were fine!”

“I am fine Dean!”

Sam frowned, “Mom, you’re not fine.”

“Thank you!” Crowley growled, “That’s what I said.”

“It’s just a few broken bones.” She smiled, “I’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Days!” Dean cursed, “How bad was it?”

Crowley scowled and Mary nodded with a huff.

“A section of the building fell on her.”

Sam stilled, “Mom!” 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” She scowled at her youngest son, “I’m the parent Samuel.”

“We were worried Mom!”

Cas flew over and landed on her shoulder, “Thank you Cas, at least someone isn’t yelling at me.”

“Traitor.” Dean scowled. 

Sam watched his Mom hobble over to the central part of the couch where the two long sides met. She sank heavily into the expensive down filled cushions. Crowley walked to her side in his expensive Italian suit and then scowled at him and his brother. “Luggage, sandwich, now.”

The order was clear and Sam walked into the kitchen as Gabe sat lounging on the sofa. He threw the tuna sub together with salad and chips then took it back to the lounge for his Mom. 

“Here you go, Mom.” 

Mary chuckled, “That's for him, I can’t eat for a few more hours.”

“Crowley!” Sam cursed as the familiar snickered and took the food from him. 

Dean rolled the suitcase in through the door and left it by the staircase. They’d take it up later. The look his brother gave him was that ‘tell her now rather than later’ expression and his stomach rolled.

Sitting near his Mom, Gabe moved over and sat at his back. Cas left Mary’s shoulder and returned to Dean and they both sat on the far side of the sofa. 

“What’s going on boys?” Mary asked with a frown. 

“Well…” Sam started and tried to slow his pounding heart. Gabe grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, ‘I’ll be okay’ he whispered inside his mind and Sam had never felt safer. “It was a shock, you know and I ran out on Gabe… I’m sorry Mom-”

“That’s okay Sammy sweetheart, we were just worried.”

Smiling he glanced at Dean and rubbed his hand through his long hair, “I er… did something stupid.”

Mary’s eyebrows raised while Crowley munched his food, “This is a safe space, Sammy, you know that.”

“I erm… took some blockers…” he whispered. Then found a nice section of the wooden floor to stare at rather than his family.

“YOU WHAT?” Mary growled.

“But he’s fine Mom.” Dean interrupted, “He’s okay.”

“Have I not told you a thousand times how dangerous illegal potions are?” she hissed at him. 

Sam nodded and felt sick, “I-”

“I’m not even a little done, Sam.”

Sam closed his mouth fast.

“Do you have any idea what that could have done to you? To Gabriel? I could have lost you both!”

Sam glanced at her and wished he hadn’t, her face was like a hurricane on a bad day. Crowley was staring at him and chewing ferociously.

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” she yelled taking the anger up a notch then groaned and held her ribs. 

“Mom!” They all yelled together, Cas twittered with concern.

“I’m FINE!”

“Mom, it was Balthazar who gave me the potions.”

She glared, “Barnard’s son?”

Sam nodded, “Dean thought you should know… and there was one other thing.”

Gabe whispered in his mind that he’d tell her this part. 

“Go on.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Gabe cleared his throat, “Have you seen the video from the HOM yet?”

Mary shook her head, “No why?”

“It’s Dad… he’s the voice on their video.”

She stared at him and Crowley stopped mid-chew, his mouth hanging open. 

“You’re sure?” She added.

Cas changed into human form and sat next to Dean, “Yes. We are.”

His Mom glanced at Crowley. They were discussing something privately and then she nodded and peered at them all.

“First of all, Sam, I understand why you felt the need to do something to stop the pain yesterday. However, I will find a suitable punishment for the blatant display of stupidity. The insane disregard for your own safety is something I can't ignore. I never thought to have the consequences conversation with you. Dean maybe but you were always the sensible one. I’m beyond disappointed.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Dean scowled.

Mary’s face softened, “You know what I mean Dean.”

Cas chuckled, “She’s got a point.”

“Hey!” 

Cas laughed harder. 

Sam sighed, relieved the cat was out of the bag. However, not looking forward to whatever punishment his Mom would dream up. Or worse, Crowley.

“Crowley, call the ministers and inform them we have a place to begin our search. Tom Bradbury is coordinating I think?” 

“He is. What shall we do about the Barnard boy?” 

Mary glanced at Cas and then at Dean, “Report it. Sam will have to make an official statement.”

“Mom… is that-”

“A good idea?” she scowled, “No, I don’t imagine it will help my political standing but you could have died.”

“Polaris?” Crowley asked, and Mary frowned then replied.

“Donate a new wing to the library, it should keep this from Sam’s record.”

“Mom!” Dean scowled.

Mary frowned at her eldest, “I won’t let one slip be a mar on his perfect record Dean. Any illegal substance charge will stop his application into the MEIO.”

The room span, Sam hadn’t thought about that when he was saying yes to whatever Balthazar was pushing. No, he hadn’t been thinking very much about his future at all. Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, this is a problem we can throw money at,” Crowley reassured him. 

Sam thought it was unfair that money would solve this problem. His sense of justice was well refined. It was wrong for his Mom to fix this but he couldn’t help wanting the future he’d planned. Crowley stood and pulled his phone out as he crossed to the kitchen and started dialling. The salty serpent was his Mom’s assistant and bodyguard all in one. 

“Was Crowley in the building with you when it happened?” Dean asked his Mom.

She glanced at her wounded leg, “Thank the Goddess no, he'd returned to the car for the portfolio I’d left inside. He helped the search crew to locate me faster or I dread to think…” 

Dean shuffled closer to his Mom and Cas followed. Sam moved up on the other side with Gabe at his back and they all leaned into her, grateful she was safe. 

“I love you, boys.” She whispered. 

They all replied the same way. It was times like this Sam was grateful to be part of this family. 

Crowley walked back into the room with a concerned look on his face.

Mary frowned, he’d told her something.

“Mom?” Dean asked before Sam could.

“The Barnard boy, he’s missing. They found his dorm ransacked but there was only one thing missing, him.” 

Sam frowned, “We left around one, he was with us then…”

“They think it’s a kidnapping,” Crowley added.

Sam’s stomach rolled and a fine trembling started in his hands. Gabe was feeling it as well and rubbed his face into Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m calling Charlie, I wanna know she got home okay,” Dean said as he took out his phone. 

“Mom, should we be concerned?”

Mary frowned, “I’m not sure yet Sammy.” She took his hand and winced at the pain, “We should be extra careful though. Tell each other where you are going and when you’ll be back okay. Dean? Don't leave Cas at home, you’re my heir if anyone is a target it’s you.” 

Cas and Mary exchanged a look, it was a weird side glance that Sam couldn’t place. What the hell was that? 

“Char is fine,” Dean said as he walked back to the sofa, Sam could hear the relief in his sigh. That made all of them, Char was family.

Sam was staring at his Mom and Cas, maybe he was just being paranoid? Hearing about Balthazar had shaken him. 

“Gabe.” Cas started, “Maybe you and Sam should go unpack?”

More weirdness. Gabe tensed and Sam felt panic rise. Was unpacking stressful now?

“Sure. Sammy?”

Sam frowned but followed his boyfriend up the stairs. Sam’s room… their room now he supposed, was at the very back of the house. The space had a huge bay window and Sam’s 9ft square bed that his Mom had custom made. It took up most of the room and had canary yellow sheets decorating it today. His walls were covered in posters of MEIO’s most infamous officers and bands. The walls were a soft grey and complimented yellow accents well. Sam tried to ignore Gabe’s rising anxiety as they sat on the bed. 

“What’s going on Gabe?”

His familiar sighed and settled in next to him. 

“I need to tell you some things… about our family. You're going to feel it and I want you to understand because, well because I love you.”

“What things?” Sam asked curious but concerned.

“This is hard okay so just, stay with me.” Gabe started, “First, please don’t be mad. We didn’t tell you because Cas wanted to spare you and I agreed… if you didn’t need to know well, it was better to not tell.”

“You're scaring me.”

“Sorry… I’m not… good at this.” He said with a sigh and ran both hands through his dark hair. 

“Gabe just tell me, it’s okay.”

“Right… so, you know our parents were shitty right? That why Cas left and got emancipated?”

Sam nodded his gut churning.

“You were at camp the week that Cas moved in right?”

Sam nodded. His Mom had sent him off to music camp on a whim and on returning two weeks later Castiel had moved in.

“The week before you went, Dean said he was around ours a lot right?”

Sam nodded again and gripped the comforter.

“Sam, Cas was in the hospital. Our Dad… he nearly killed him.”

“What?” Sam asked, “I don’t… What do you mean?”

Gabe frowned, “Dad beat on Mom mostly but he’d started on Cas as he got older.”

“I saw the scars on his back he said he fell through a window…”

The familiar shook his head, “Dad.”

Sam's heart started to race, oh goddess… poor Cas. 

Gabe kissed him softly on his lips, “It’s okay… we’re okay.”

Suddenly Sam found himself flooded with rage, “Did he hurt you?”

Even as he asked he knew the answer, he'd felt it when they'd bonded.

Gabe looked at the leg of his jeans and Sam felt bile rise as he threw himself at Gabriel. Wrapping his familiar in his arms he kissed his head and held him tight. A few long minutes later Gabe took a deep shuddering breath and rubbed his face. 

“The beatings started not long after Dean left and once Cas realised that Dad had started on me he told Mary.” Gabe sighed, “He told her everything and she was horrified. She had already started the emancipation process; Cas was going to be free. He was staying around yours all the time anyway and he brought me when he could, to keep me safe. The day that our folks got the emancipation papers Cas took me home, Dean came with us. Cas and Dad started arguing. Cas made Dean leave and take me outside. We didn’t, we stayed and watched through the window. We both refused to leave him.”

Sam nodded but stayed silent.

“Dean… he’d known it was bad. Sometimes Cas had bruises... if Dad hadn’t been careful enough, but it was still a shock when our Dad hit Cas. Big brother was taller than him but Cas never fought back in case our dad turned on me. We watched… Dean called your Mom but she was in a meeting. So he called the Enforcers but that was the day of the first attacks and everything was chaos. They were going to be… it would have been too late. Dean had been terrified and furious… he walked back into the house and confronted my dad.”

Terror for his brother raged through him and Sam put the memories together. “He came into his powers… oh, Dean… that’s… awful.”

Gabe nodded, “The power came and it didn’t stop until my dad was passed out on the kitchen floor.”

“Oh, goddess…”

“Mary called back and got an ambulance to come to the house.”

“Why wasn’t he arrested?” Sam whispered.

“Dad made it sound like Dean and Cas had attacked him, he hurt himself so it looked like Cas at gone at him. He made Mom testify she’d seen it. Dean used his powers… his magic was everywhere. Mary had to drop the charges. She wasn't as powerful back them and otherwise, Cas and Dean would have been implicated. Maybe even charged…”

Sam tried to process everything, “Why do you still speak to them?” 

Gabe sighed, “Cas has this guilt thing… I told him I don’t care. Your mom is awesome and I’m happy to be part of this family. I think Cas… I think he hopes one day our Mom, the one he remembers from before Dad started hurting her, will come back one day.”

Sam wrapped himself around Gabe again and held him until they both felt better. 

“I need to go hug my brother.” Sam whispered into Gabe’s ear, “Are you okay?”

Gabe nodded, “Sure, I’ll unpack.”

Sam stood and wandered down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the glass and wood staircase, tears ran slowly down his cheeks. 

“Sammy?” Dean asked as he crossed the room towards his brother. They embraced and Dean took a second to relax into it. 

“He told you huh?” he asked in a whisper into his shoulder. Sam nodded and Dean pulled him close.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

Cas moved towards them and Sam felt him join the hug, “Sorry Sammy.”

As he pulled away he looked at them both, “I get why, I can’t imagine Mom would have been happy with you telling me.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah she kinda banned us until you were older and by that point, it wasn’t something we wanted to burden you with.”

“I get it.” Sam smiled, “I hate what happened to you both, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay… it was a long time ago now.” Cas replied and patted the taller man on the shoulder.

Sam yawned, “I might go take a nap, we missed noon sleep and I’m exhausted.” He let Gabe know in his mind.

“Good plan, Cas?” 

The familiar nodded, “Yeah we should all sleep for a while.”

Sam smiled and they went upstairs together. Gabe was waiting in the room when he returned; the feeling of relief was overwhelming. He realised that was the furthest he’d been geographically from Gabe since he’d returned home last night. 

“Did you feel that?” Sam asked.

Gabe nodded, “Yeah, like something relaxed inside me when you got closer.”

“How long is it before we can be more than a few hundred feet apart without it hurting?”

“A six months… Dean and Cas could do a mile in three months because of how strong your line is.”

“Yeah, I think I remember he said that,” Sam replied. 

“So… do I sleep in here with you…” Gabe asked as he picked up Sam’s Star Wars figurine of Chewbacca. 

Sam watched his familiar and frowned. The emotions radiating from him were a combination of nervous and unsure with a touch of fear. The first two he understood but the fear… he didn’t like that at all. A second later he decided swift and definitive action would the best way to kick fears ass. Standing Sam scooped up the edges of his shirt and lifted it over his head. 

“Er… Sam…” 

“Yes, Gabriel.” He smiled, willing the doubt and fear from the man he loved.

Sliding his converse off, he grinned as Gabe watched him intently. 

“Gabe… you have a little drool…” he laughed.

“Dick.” Gabe grinned.

Sam was barefoot on his carpeted floor wearing nothing but the jeans he’d thrown on this morning. He slid a hand down his muscled torso. The years of Dean kicking his ass about weights were worth it for the look on Gabe’s face. As his fingers slid over the fastening to his Jean’s Gabe growled. The button popped and his familiar stepped forward. Sam looked up at him and took his lower lip between his teeth.

“We don’t have to rush…” Gabe whispered as he focused on Sam’s hand where it slid into his open pants. 

He watched those golden eyes and revealed in the lust as it flooded his familiar's body. His cock was throbbing in seconds as he wrapped his hand around it he groaned. 

“Holy crap Sam…” Gabe hissed, “Are you trying to kill me?”

The shorter man was so tense that Sam could feel it like a wave breaking over his skin. 

“I think, you owe me an apology for your sixteenth birthday party.” He groaned as he shuffled his hips. The jeans fell to the floor, he hadn’t worn underwear that morning so he stood naked. He moaned as his hand teased his dick. Gabe salivated from several feet away and Sam enjoyed the need flooding him.

“How would you like me to apologise?” The words were a breath of sound as he struggled to form words. Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen Gabriel speechless. 

“On your knees.”

Gabe fell, just like that, his knees hit the carpet. He stared at Sam as he moved closer. It was always interesting to catch someone off guard. He had been wanting, ignoring his craving and praying for this for years. 

“Do you want me, Gabe?” Sam asked as he lowered his cock to the man's face.

“More than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life.”

“Then make me feel it,” Sam whispered softly. 

“Gladly.” 

Gabe knelt and took Sam’s dick in his hand, then without warning sucked his head and the dripping precum. In one smooth move, he pushed the entire length down his throat. 

Sam’s knees buckled and he managed to catch himself before he fell.

“Fuck Gabe.”

The familiar stayed there for a second and then slid it out. Sam was left a quivering panting mess. 

“Can I kiss you now?" Gabe asked as he lent back, "Because I feel like if I don’t kiss you I might actually die.”

Sam smiled, it was a sexy half lift of his mouth and Gabe growled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Gabe stood and smashed his lips into Sam’s, biting and licking both of them into a torrent of perfect aching need. They fell onto the bed and Sam sighed as Gabe stood and stripped slowly. Hot. Damn. The man was built… all that swimming had paid off, he was delicious. 

“Holy fuck this bond is going to murder me, I can feel it all it’s insane.”

Sam nodded because he was too busy drooling as Gabe set his cock free. 

“Sam?” 

He glanced up meeting happy golden eyes.

“You have a little drool…”

“Dick.” Sam laughed, echoing Gabe earlier. 

“Speaking of… how do we… what do you like?” He asked unsure of himself. 

“Top…” 

The wave of excitement was enough for Sam who stood and kissed his man then dragged him onto the bed. They licked and kissed each other until they were both solid and shivering with need. 

“On all fours,” Sam ordered and Gabe obliged.

“Your ass is spectacular, you know that?” Sam whispered as he kissed down Gabe’s back. 

“Mmmmhm.” 

Sam licked and kissed Gabe’s soft skin. The shudder rolled through him, it couldn't be compared to anything in the known universe. He slid down to that perfect ass and licked a long line down the crack, Gabe flinched. The smooth crevice was amazing. Gabe was training for the Olympic swim team and there wasn’t a hair on him from the neck down. It made the next part so much better. He took both cheeks in his hands and Gabe gasped Sam teased and licked his warm puckered bud. 

“Fuck… Sam…”

His tongue played with the tight opening as Sam wound them both up further. Grabbing the lube from his side table he slicked up his finger and pushed it in. The rush of pleasure had him groaning at the same time as Gabe. He worked the hole until he had three large fingers sliding in and out. He kept going until Gabe was a twitching mess begging for his cock.

“Please, Sam… oh goddess… please.”

Sam lined up with the slick entrance and pushed in slowly. The flood of endorphins had him gritting his teeth; it was so overwhelming he thought he’d pass out. Taking a second to breathe he steadied himself by stroking Gabe’s back. Once the room quit spinning he pushed the rest of his hard length inside the tight hole. It was bliss… feeling the pulsing throbbing muscle drink in his cock. Gabe’s body shuddered underneath him. To make it better the familiar bond let him experience how much Gabe enjoyed it. He could feel Sam’s growing need to cum inside that sexy, toned ass. Sam wanted to see his cum drip out and play with it… shit, he was going to go soon. 

“Gabe…”

“Do it… fuck… I want you so bad…”

Sam rolled his hips and began fucking Gabe hard. His cock was twitching and throbbing as Sam panted his lover's name. The shaking consumed his whole body; the orgasm rose and washed over them both. 

“Fuck I’m cuming…” Gabe gasped as Sam unloaded inside the tight slick space. 

“Oh… ahh … shit…” 

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him and he pulled his cock slowly from Gabe. Sliding it over his ass crack, the cum dripped out a little but Sam wanted more. It was so hot. He pushed his head back in and then removed it, the cum followed and slid down the soft skin underneath. His fingers scooped it up and used it as lube to slide back in. 

“Sam… holy fuck…”

Gabe shuddered at the unexpected intrusion. 

“You're going to beg for me to stop.”

“Never,” Gabe whispered.

Sam grinned and added another finger opening the hole wider. He gripped his hand on Gabe’s hip as he pushed the fourth inside. Gabe hissed and Sam waited for any emotional backlash, anything that said stop. Only pleasure rolled through his lover as he moved half a hand inside his pulsing, dripping ass. 

Sam spent time teasing his fingers into Gabe. Playing with the cum and watching his knuckles disappear inside the whimpering man. Eventually, he removed them and pushed his hard cock back in.

“Shit Sam…”

“I told you, you’ll have to beg me to stop.”

Gabe looked over his shoulder and looked into eyes, “Never.”


	6. DEAN: Anger is a demon, Pain is my angel

‘Silence’ Dean thought and waved his hand over the wall muttering the rest of the incantation as he moved. 

“Thank you, oh great sorcerer. I can’t listen to our bothers doing… that… I will be scared for life.”

Dean laughed at his familiar, “I thought I was safe taking it down after last night.” 

Shrugging Cas threw on clean clothes and his new Doc’s. 

“Why do you wear the old ones?” he asked.

“They’re comfortable and I’m a bird most of the time so it doesn’t really matter.”

Dean frowned, “You’ve been spending less and less time in AF… I mean I know you like your Animal Form, is everything okay?”

Shrugging Cas laced up his boot.

“Yeah, I just wanna intern again this summer and it’s easier to transition if I stay human longer. We’ve been together long enough that I could stay human nearly all the time and it’d be fine.”

“Okay.” Dean sighed. The internship with his Mom was good for Cas but he couldn’t tell him a lot because of the sensitivity of the work.

“I know you don’t like the secrets…” 

Cas stood and walked over, wrapping himself around Dean’s waist, “It’s interesting and I love it but if it bothers you-”

“No. You love it, I’m not taking that from you.”

Cas nodded into his neck, “I can’t believe this thing about Balthazar… it’s nuts.”

Dean frowned, “Yeah… I hope they get him back.”

“Me too…”

“I still wanna kick his stupid ass,” Dean added.

Cas laughed, “Yeah me too.”

Dean followed Cas downstairs towards the sweet smell of breakfast cooking. Crowley was wearing one of his comical aprons. It said ‘Do I look familiar?’ in black font on red material. His Mom encouraged the ridiculous collection by buying them when one of them made a joke or pun. Chuckling in spite of himself Dean took a seat at the breakfast bar. The kitchen was one of his favourite rooms in the house. Not only did it have great memories attached but it was large and open with a great view over the woodland out back. There was a mist lying low over the ground and it made the atmosphere inside the house feel cosy. Sometimes Dean missed this place so much he came back midweek, this was home and he hoped his Mom would never sell it. The smell of coffee and pancakes filled the air. Cas, because he was amazing had already slipped the vanilla latte under his nose. 

“If I didn’t love you before this moment Castiel, I do now.”

Cas grinned. 

Sam’s voice trickled down the stairs and Gabe laughed.

Cas turned on them as soon as the stepped into the kitchen, “Sam, did you take 'basics of magic' last term?”

Sam frowned and grabbed a plate, “Yeah, you know I did.”

“Then can you erect a noise block so we don’t have to hear you fucking like rabbits. I swear to the Goddess I will tell Dean to fill your room with bees if I have to hear it again. I shit you not.”

The new couple froze and Sam blushed red. 

“Wow, bro… what got up your ass this morning?” Gabe frowned as he hugged Sam. 

“Dean. Next question?”

“Argh!” Sam cursed, “Why?”

“I do not need that mental image bird boy!” Gabe hissed.

Dean chuckled, “Seriously though, barrier.”

“Fine!” Sam cursed.

“I feel like I walked in at the exact right time.” Mary laughed. 

They all turned suddenly except Crowley and Cas who kept on cooking and eating. She looked better this morning, not as stiff through her hips. The bags under her eyes were paler, it was good. The morning look for Mary Winchester included silk P.J’s and a fluffy black robe. Dean and Cas were planning a trip out to the lake. They were already dressed and so were Sam and Gabe which prompted Dean’s next question.

“You two going out today?” 

Gabe nodded, “Yeah, we're going to stock up on snacks and binge Paranatural, that show is so good.”

Rolling his eyes Dean laughed, “You’re addicted. I know the leads are hot but-”

“Er no, the leads are perfect. The brothers and their demon are amazing!”

Sam laughed, “He’s a little obsessed…”

“Hey. You said you agreed!” 

Glancing at his man Sam grinned. 

“I do, but you’ve seen season thirteen like twenty times, how many times can you watch Kyle the demon hug his familiar. As if they wouldn’t know they loved each other anyway.”

“He died Sam!” 

“Gabe, he’s died before. I don’t know why it such a shock when he comes back.”

“Sacrilege! You know they’re meant to be together! …and they don’t know how they feel because Kyle can’t accept that Brent is his familiar… what show have you been watching?”

“Obviously, not the same one as you.”

Dean chuckled as they argued, it was nice to see them so relaxed and Cas was feeling all the warm fuzzies too. A strong hand rubbed his leg as their brothers discussed the finer aspects of their show. 

‘They’re so… happy.’ Cas whispered inside Dean’s mind. 

The reply was a smile. Cas had been saying for a long time how good their brothers would be together. Dean turned to him and pulled his t-shirt so that he could take the other mans mouth in his. The kiss was soft and slow. It felt like perfection, all warm and wet. He pulled away and ran his fingers over Cas’ eyebrow piercing. 

A little breathless Cas smiled, “What was that for?”

“Being you.” Dean answered, “You’re amazing.”

Cas grinned but it quickly turned to a snarl as Gabe and Sam stared at them.

“So tetchy,” Sam whispered as he stepped backwards. 

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Cas growled. 

Sam nodded, “Yup, bye.”

“You don’t scare me, big bro.” Gabe laughed. 

Cas changed forms in the blink of an eye and chased his little brother out of the kitchen. Gabe shrieked as he was pecked on the head the whole way. Dean and his Mom laughed and Crowley rolled his eyes. Cas changed back as he landed on the seat next to him. 

“You can be so tetchy.” Dean laughed.

‘I hate you.’ Cas growled in his head. 

It only made Dean laugh harder. 

“Hey, are you working from home while you recover Mom?”

She nodded while eating her porridge.

“Yes, I’m assisting the search effort by coordinating with Mr Bradbury. Oh, Gertrude said that Charlie is helping her at the clinic. There were over a hundred injuries, one death so far.”

Charlie’s Mom was in the medical trauma core and was a sorcerer level medic. Her father Lyle was almost as high up as his Mom. He was one of her seconds in command and one of the only members of the council that were loyal to her. 

“Cool. It’s a shame she didn’t get more of her Mom’s curve.”

Mary nodded, “She’s amazing with elements though, she’ll be very powerful one day.”

“She already is,” Cas added. 

“We should go… it’ll be nice to walk around the lake today.” Cas added.

“Be careful boys.” 

“Oh yeah, Mom? Have they found anything on Balthazar yet? Or Cas’ dad?”

She sipped her coffee and smiled tightly, “No. They received a call stating Balthazar was alive but nothing else as of yet. It confirms he has been taken. Barnard is furious as you’d expect. Cas, the compound where your parents were suspected of being was abandoned several weeks ago. We’re not sure where they are.” 

Dean felt Cas’ anxiety spike and he became emotionally quiet. It startled Dean, that was new. When had Cas learnt to hide his feeling that well?

“Sorry green eyes, it’s something I picked up last year at the internship.”

Dean frowned, clearly the silence was one way. Cas could still feel him, weird. 

“I don’t think I like it.”

“It’s a necessity Dean, I’m sorry darling.” His Mom interrupted, “I know it feels strange.”

In four years of their bond, Cas had never been able to hide what he was feeling. Now suddenly he could… Dean didn’t know what to do with that. 

“It takes a lot of concentration, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to have to feel that.”

Dean smiled tightly, he understood it but it was unnerving. 

“Be careful okay?” Mary reiterated.

Cas nodded and Dean saw something pass between his Mom and his familiar. The look was almost… something. He couldn’t put his finger on it, like an understanding maybe? She was asking Cas to take extra care with him. Not like he couldn’t protect himself but hey, if his Mom wanted Cas on high alert, so be it. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Cas prompted him.

“See ya Mom.” Dean added as he leaned in and hugged her, “You’re looking better today. Crowley, don’t let her do too much.”

“Yeah, like anyone has any chance of stopping her doing anything.” He replied. 

Dean laughed as he followed Cas to the door, his familiar stopped suddenly.

“Shit, we left the bike at the party.”

He hadn’t even thought about it with all the drama.

“Maybe we can hire someone to move it?”

Nodding Cas text his Mom the reply was swift, she would get someone to go and collect it. Dean could feel Cas’ anger at the thought of someone driving his monster anywhere. 

“Sorry, pretty bird… we were a little distracted.” 

“Yeah…”

They walked to the Impala and drove in silence for a while. The lake wasn’t far and once they arrived Dean felt calmer. Cas, Cas was twitchy.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cas frowned, “Sorry… I’ve had this weird feeling on and off… can’t shake it.” 

“Yeah I felt it yesterday, just thought it was everything with Gabe and your dad.”

“Me too… anyway, we’re here to have fun right?”

Dean grinned, “Yeah… so walk and then hire a boat?”

“Sure.” 

Walking hand in hand they travelled in a clockwise direction around the great body of water. Other people passed them, some raised eyebrows at a familiar and a witch holding hands. Cas ignored them but it still irritated Dean. His family were exceptional in this part of the country. Further north it was widely accepted but here, not so much. There were glances, comments and the occasional fight, it was annoying. 

The air was cool and the sky a pure clear blue. The sun eventually made an appearance. It beat on their backs, warming their leather jackets and taking the chill away. They discussed what happened over the last day and after an hour they rounded the corner to the dock. 

Dean liked speedboats. He desperately wanted his own but his Mom kept saying he wasn’t home enough to justify it. They could afford it but she didn’t like them owning too much stuff. He got it because when you could have everything, why wouldn’t you? She wanted them to see that they didn’t have to own things to enjoy them. When they came here Dean hired the fastest boat they had and it killed the need to get his own, well just for a while. 

The guy knew him by sight and walked over, 

“Dean!” 

He smiled, “Garth, it’s been a while.” 

“Yes, it has. You’re in luck, someone brought your favourite back in. She’s fuelled and ready to go.”

“Awesome.” 

Garth was a tall rake of a man not much older than Dean. It was a family business and he kept it going for his parents who also owned the hardware store in the city. The seagull on his shoulder was Jodie who flew over and landed on Cas to say hi. 

“Hi, Jodie,” Dean said and Garth smiled. He was one of the rare ones who treated his familiar like a blessing and not a pet. 

She squawked at him and Cas let him know he was going for a fly. The familiars left in a push of air. Dean felt Cas’ joy at being free as he swooped over the water, it felt amazing.

“I like your familiar Dean, he’s so kind to JoJo.”

“She having problems again?” Dean asked. 

Garth shrugged, “Sometimes, she’s a kind soul you know?”

Dean nodded trying to stay calm. Some familiars could be dicks if one of theirs was treated better than they were. Like ‘if I can’t be happy why should you?’. 

“They’re dicks, Garth.”

The tall man smiled, “Yeah… I know. Just hurts to see her be treated so bad by her own ya know?”

“Yeah… Cas gets it too. Not so much at school but when we’re home and in the city… I see the looks and hear the comments…”

“I wish I could spare her, it’s better here than in the city with my folks… but it still happens.”

“Yeah…”

“Anyway, here are the keys. Spell yourself with the floating incantation as usual and you’re all good.”  
Dean paid the man with a hefty tip and made his way over to the speedboat. It was a two-man high-speed craft, jet black and perfectly streamlined to corner fast and go hard. 

There was a similar boat on the lake travailing racing circles around the north end. 

‘Cas? You okay?” 

‘Yeah, you starting out?”

‘Just prepping, meet you out there when you’re done.’

‘Sure.’

Dean mentally signed off and started his checks. It was calming going through the process of making sure the craft was fine. He trusted Garth but he trusted himself more. One of his options at school was mechanical maintenance so he always checked the craft. He added a protection spell; you could never be too careful and then cast his life vest incantation. Sometimes the underwater currents could drag you down. He wouldn’t put anyone, especially Cas, in the position of having to come to rescue him. 

The boat’s engine kicked in as he placed his palm on the ignition and the sound was incredible. Tremors of excitement flowed down his spine as the vibration kicked in under his feet. Dean started off slowly towards the south end of the lake but eventually found his rhythm. After several slow laps, he kicked it up into high gear. The water was cold on his skin as he turned but he grinned with the pure pleasure of it. The speed, the motion, the adrenaline as he brought it around a bend was simply, yes.

Ten minutes flew by and Dean was in the zone. As he rounded the halfway point for the fourth time, the boat at the other end of the lake had stopped. He didn’t think anything of it as he finished the curve and slowed to prep for another circuit, and then he heard the yelp. 

‘Cas, I need you here’ he threw mentally at his familiar. Then turned the boat around to face the craft where the noise had come from. 

‘On my way’

Dean pushed the throttle and glided forwards, the clear water parting as if with urgency. As he moved closer he could see a tall red-headed woman. A few feet more he recognised the back that faced him, Abaddon Rewera. 

“Abby!” Dean called as the boat pulled up beside hers. Wide, angry blue eyes turned on him and Dean flinched. 

“Go away, Dean.” She growled. 

“What’s going on Abby? What are you doing?” Dean frowned, “Where’s Cole…?”

She was dressed as if she’d walked out of ‘Rich people sailing magazine’. The white chinos and blue blazer were finished with an off blue shirt and a scarf. Once this was sorted he might mention she didn’t need to dress for yachting this far from the city. Though she was all about image, they’d attended the same privet school their whole lives. She was one of those people who placed value on looks and money and then, well nothing else really. She’d chased Dean for a long time but given up when he’d made friends with Cas. She couldn’t see the value in having a familiar as a friend. Witches stuck to their own until familiars were required, in other words, she was a giant dick. She went to the same school as them now but stayed in her own circles. Goddess forbid she mingle with someone who was in love with their familiar. 

“It’s none of your business Winchester, go away!”

Dean frowned and then the whimper sounded for the second time. Leaning over the side of his boat he peered into the bottom of hers. His eyes went wide as he noticed that her pristine slacks were spotted with dark red smudges. The embers of rage burned as Cas landed on his shoulder.

“Abby. You’re going to step away from Cole and Cas is going to come over and check he’s okay.”

She hissed at him, “You have no right to tell me what to do Dean. Mind your own fucking business.”

“I think you misunderstood,” Dean said. He felt like he’d been saying that to stupid people a lot recently, “It wasn’t a request. Cas?”

‘Watch her Dean, I don’t trust her.’

“You can’t just send your dirty little bird over here Dean and expect me to obey you. This is a private craft and I can discipline him any way I like.”

Scowling Dean lent forwards, “No Abby, this is not your home, those rules don’t apply. I’m within my rights to call the CDT. I’m sure the media would love the mayor daughter being arrested for abuse of her familiar. I know the Companion Defence Team would have a field day.”

‘Dean?’ Cas interrupted as he landed, ‘He’s really hurt…’

Moving to the right, Dean could see the little blue swallow. Cas nudged an almost comatose husky who’s fur was white with grey and red smudges. The blood was vibrant against the pure white of his coat and Dean felt sick. What the fuck had she done? It was the most insane form of masochism to hurt your familiar, he didn’t know how so many did it. It was like hurting yourself. 

‘We need to take him, Dean… I don’t know how bad the spells are… you need to touch him.’

Cas anger was burning, Dean could feel it but it wasn’t close to what he felt in human form. Right now that was a good thing because Dean was mad enough for them both. Rage had his body shaking.

“Change and bring him over,” Dean answered aloud. 

Abby’s eye grew wide in surprise and then narrowed with rage, “Don’t you dare touch my familiar!”

“Cas, do it.”

The furious young woman moved a step closer to Cas and lifted her hand. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Cas added as he lifted Cole in his arms. 

She glanced at Dean who already had his arm outstretched, the tilt of his lips was darling her. ‘Do it, I’ll be happy to retaliate.’ it said. 

“I will make you suffer for this Dean and when I get Cole back I will finish what I started and you can’t stop me.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

She frowned expecting a threat or reprisal but Dean simply turned back to the engine to kick start it. 

“No!” she screamed and threw a spell at Cas as he moved further into the boat. Dean stepped into it letting it land; he knew by the colour what it was.

He felt Cas panic and then anger because he hadn’t been paying attention. When a familiar was hurt it was like something in Cas became immersed in the pain. The orange light hit Dean hard and brought him to his knees. Cas screamed and placed Cole down hard on the leather covered seat. 

“Dean!”

“I’m okay.” He breathed channelling the pain. “Twice in two days, a personal record.”

“Damn it, Dean!”

The feeling was like being shot and he’d been shot so he could say that with certainty. Except this bullet was pure energy. Its speciality was to make his nerves feel like they were being peeled from his body with tweezers. Any other witch, except maybe his Mom and a few others in the world would be writing on the floor. The pain would have knocked them out or worse placed them in a magically induced coma. Those could take a medical team several weeks to undo. They were highly illegal unless used in a duel and this was not a duel. 

“You forgot didn’t you Abby?”

She looked a little green and Dean didn’t think it was from the motion of the lake. 

“…I…” She started but couldn’t seem to find all that anger she’d been throwing at him. 

Dean’s line was so powerful that they didn’t need incantations to activate their curve. It was triggered with a thought. 'Pain' he thought at her and returned the spell at half power. He wanted her to hurt but be conscious when he called the CDT. 

The scream echoed across the lake and he didn’t wait to watch the aftermath, turning he started the boat.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked pointlessly because he could feel that Dean was fine. 

“Yeah, How's he?” 

“I’ll drive, you check.” Cas took over the controls as they pushed towards the shore. 

Dean was furious and nauseous as his hand passed over the Huskies fur. Pain, she’d used a similar spell to the one that had been flung his way. Dean stroked the familiar, it was a huge social faux-par but Cole was a friend. He had been until he’d been paired with Abby and then she’d banned him from his old life. 

“Cole, it’ll be okay.”

The husky shuddered and Dean could see the slashes under his fur. She’d used a brutal torture spell to slice into his skin. That was fucking evil. 

They reached the dock and Garth met them, he paled as Cas lifted Cole from the seat.

“What in the blue blazes?” he cursed, “Is that Abby’s familiar?”

Dean nodded and pulled out his phone. His Mom picked up on the third ring.

“Dean?”

“Mom, I need an emergency portal authorisation for a familiar to hospital transport.” He quickly added, “We’re fine it not us, Mom please I think he’s dying.”

Dean hated one thing about the familiar bond that the witch could choose to sever the connection. If their familiar was dying they could simply walk away. Official, legal Separations were well prepped. They were done by specialists but ‘Abandonment’ as it was called killed familiars. It hurt the witch as if they were dying too but they would survive it. Some witches abandoned in order to kill their familiars. It was depraved and classed as murder by the courts. The only way a witch died was if the emotional bond was complete. As with Dean and Cas, if Cas died suddenly then Dean was likely to go too. Though a slow death could leave either one of them alone; Dean shuddered at the thought, life without Cas wasn’t a life at all. 

“It’s going through, do it. I’ll meet you at City General.” She replied. 

“Okay, Mom.” He hung up and immediately started casting. 

Cas was watching him and the surroundings intently. Portals didn’t work over water so Dean had moved a few feet to make sure the purple swirling circle would connect. 

City Generals’ tall grey surface appeared through the hole he’d created in space. 

“Cas, go.” 

His familiar crossed through and Dean followed, “Thanks, Garth.”

“Sure.” He answered as Dean stepped through and then closed the door.


	7. GABRIEL: The spaces between us

Gabe rubbed his head again.

“Ow.”

Sam chuckled, “That is why I don’t piss off your brother.”

“I think Dean’s powers would have been less painful. Cas' tiny beak is hard.”

“Yes, it is. Though Dean has this mean spell that makes you feel like your leg is dead and then it just keeps coming and going for an hour.”

“Nice, I don’t think he’s thrown that one at me yet.”

“He wouldn’t you’re his favourite!”

“Am not!” Gabe laughed.

“Are too, he helped you build this. You have stuff in common.” 

Gabe felt the twinge of pain under the humour, Sam was jealous of his relationship with Dean. Rubbing his hand over the taller man's leg he smiled.

“Hey, you get on better with Cas.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I give him shit about being a grouch but we talk, it’s nice.”

“See… we’re all perfect for each other.”

Laughing, Sam turned to watch the fields pass by. The jealousy was gone and a warm contentment filled him. Gabe was glowing with it. How could he love this man so much it almost hurt?

The drive was nice, just them and no stress. Making a detour they called into the local town to wander around. There wasn’t much choice but they had a few mechanical places and clothes stores. Gabe wanted to get some cleaning wax for the car so Sam followed him. The place was old but clean and stocked some of the more expensive waxes for the passing truck trade. 

“Gabriel.” The blonde girl behind the till said as she smiled. He didn’t miss how she flirted or the bit of her lip. 

He placed the bottle on the counter and smiled back. 

“Hey, Claire.” He replied. 

The human was pretty and they’d hooked up a couple of times during the holidays when he’d been home. Those were the times he’d been avoiding Sam. He couldn’t imagine that now, in no universe was he avoiding Sam. 

‘She’s flirting with you.’ Sam accused playfully in his head. 

‘Maybe’

‘Oh my goddess, you did not screw a human.’

Gabe shrugged and knew Sam could see him by the chuckle that followed.

“Is that Sam?” she asked.

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you two hated each other?” She said as she processed his card payment. 

“Well, now I’m his familiar… so it’s harder to hate someone you’re bound too.”

She frowned, “You don’t have a choice in that right?”

He shook his head, “Were given objects to touch and one calls to us I guess. That's the one we're matched with.”

“I heard it’s like you’re best friends?” 

Gabe blushed which never happened to him, “Sometimes more.”

“Oh my god, are you two together?”

“Maybe,” Gabe replied.

“Isn’t that… weird or something? My friend Becka had this whole rant in comparative studies about how wrong it was to be like, involved, with your familiar.”

Gabe frowned and Claire backtracked, “I mean… I don’t care, I was just curious.”

He smiled tightly, “Some people are idiots. Historically witches and familiars were lovers, partners. People need to crack a book.”

She grinned, “I like you, Gabe, I’m not judging, honest.”

He nodded and grabbed his stuff then walked over to Sam.

“All good?” his witch asked.

“Yeah.”

The town was very well maintained. The stores thrived. They kept the fronts well painted and decorated with seasonal flowers. Trees lined the sidewalk and the park bordered the north side. Warmth flooded them as the sun made an appearance. 

Sam dragged him into a shoe store that had new stock in, Sam had the most ridiculous shoe collection. 

Gabe sat and watched his love try on pair after pair of boots ready for the winter months. His mind started to wander to new years. It was only a few months away and he considered if he would be able to get Sam away, just them. There was a house he’d visited in Alaska last year, it was a four-bed swiss style home with a roaring fire and a hot tub. They could portal up there and have a week to themselves. There could ski and snowboard, both of which Sam loved. Gabe could see it now, mornings wrapped in blankets on the deck next to a roaring log fire. Days spent skiing and rolling in the snow. Their evenings would be spent drinking hot cocoa by the fire which would lead into hot naked nights on the rug in front of the flames. His heart melted at the idea, when had he become such a sap?

Pulling back to more practical things, the last few days had completely derailed his swimming training. He would have to get back into that. They had a pool at the house and tomorrow he’d have to do his obligatory workout then get back into his eating routine. His coach would not be pleased if he let himself slip, Olympic tryouts were closing in fast. 

Sam interrupted his thoughts, “Hey, I need coffee. We could go over to Melissa’s?”

“Sure, how did we not get coffee this morning?”

“Dean.” They both said together and laughed. 

Hand in hand they walked down the street. There was an old-school diner, The Long-road and a new age style coffee place called Melissa’s. Mel was an amazing person. She'd moved from New Jersey for a quieter life and her shop did all the things the young people wanted from the big city. Things like exotic coffee and vegan food without going into the city for it. 

Kansas City had a few of these places but their local was much quieter and pleasant. They walked down the main street and received a few side glances. It was locals, people who’d known them their whole lives. Curiosity was a killer in small towns. The ‘witch with their familiar’ thing was still seriously taboo here. It would also be some of the reason for the whispered conversations. Gabe was fine as long as no one actually said anything. They were a curiosity but soon they’d just be more Winchesters sucking face with their familiar, no biggy. 

The shop had a few customers and as they pushed the door Gabe admired the surroundings. The dark wood floor was contrasted by bare brick walls. It had a combination of pop culture art and old-school signage. Street signs and Stranger Things quotes sat side by side. The oversized chairs and sofas took up a large section of wall on one side. 

Sam grabbed a table and sat on a large orange couch. 

“Orange white chocolate Mocha, non-fat?” Gabe asked as he turned to go to the counter to order.

Sam gaped, “How?”

“I’ve always paid attention to you, Sam.”

His witch blushed, “Lucky me.”

“Flat white, sugar.” He grinned, “In case you were wondering.”

“You drink it black at home.” 

“Well, that’s at home.”

“Get me-”

“A honey pastry?” 

Sam’s eyes went wide, “How?”

Gabe felt the surprise and throb of Sam’s heart as he replied, “…I always loved you too…”

The smile was still on his lips as he ordered and then walked back to the table. 

“How are you feeling?” Gabe asked him, “With everything yesterday?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t feel the pain anymore. Can you see my aura?”

The focus it required to pull Sam’s aura was negligible. Before the bonding, it had been like dragging metal sheeting across water. It had been difficult and exhausting but now it was easy. Sam’s aura was a perfect shade of lilac, mixed with swirls or red which Gabe knew was the colour of his own. There were patches where the lilac was paler, almost white and Gabe reached out to touch it. Sam sighed and he could feel him, more… deeper. It was incredible. The pale spaces were healing, he knew it could feel it. 

“It’s better. This new power is amazing; I can feel the tears healing.”

His eyes were closed as he reached for the power. I was something he’d never been able to do before. The instinct took over and he tugged. The feeling was akin to an itch; he was pulling aura into the spaces that were weaker. The lilac colours filtered into the gaps making the whole lighter but stronger. Spaces left you open to malevolent energy and Gabe wasn’t allowing that. The red swirls filtered in around the edges. He took some time to watch the moving colours, parts of him caressing parts of Sam, it made his heart ache with love. Once he was done Sam shivered and smiled. 

“That felt weird but… nice. I didn’t realise how tired I still was, I feel like I’ve finally woken up. What did you do?”

“I think I levelled the damage out a little.”

“You manipulated my aura… wow, not just a reader. That an amazingly rare skill.”

Gabe nodded, “Yeah…”

He didn't know exactly what he wanted to be when he joined the real world. It the moment swimming was his life but being a reader and healing auras, he could join MEIO with Sam. The thought hit his happy place. They’d make a great team. 

Coffee came and they sat catching up on each other's lives for a while. Although they lived in the same house they avoided each other as much as was physically possible. The thought made him cringe. Gabe told Sam about swimming and his daily routine when they were at school. Gabe listened to Sam talk about his friends and some of the newer developments in his classes. Sam’s curve was deflection charms and protection spell. Now with Gabe’s help, he would be able to develop the skills he’d studied. He could also move into casting them and doing incantations. His witch seemed frustrated that the magic was unfocused. Sometimes he could cast and sometimes the magic avoided him. With Gabe by his side to help channel it, Sam would be seriously powerful. 

“We’ll be in all the same classes now.” His excitement was something that so sweet it made Gabe’s teeth ache. 

“You’re so cute.”

Sam scowled, “Sexy… not cute.” 

“Sorry babe, but you’re cute.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Sam smirked. 

Lust flashed through Gabe at the memory of their hour-long fuck fest, Goddess… Sam had some stamina. 

“I feel that.”

“I know.” Gabe grinned.

His phone rang before Sam could add to the conversation.

“Who?”

Gabe shrugged, “Unknown number.”

It was quiet enough in the shop that he picked it up without going outside. Sam watched with interest. 

“Hello?”

“Gabriel?” A quiet female voice whispered. She sounded as if she didn’t want to be overheard. 

“Who is-”

“Mom… it’s… It’s Mom, baby.”

Gabe’s heart started to race, his eyes felt huge on his face. Sam asked who it was in his mind. The answer had Sam’s expression mirroring his.

“…Mom.”

He hadn’t spoken to her in over a year, their Dad always called them on her behalf. Sometimes they’d get a few minutes with her. Like their father was letting them know she was alive but nothing else. The last time he’d spoken to her was his sixteenth birthday and the last time that he’d seen her was over two years ago. It was a shock that he felt through to his bones. 

“Baby… listen to me. Everything, it’s getting out of control here. You have to listen to me, be careful okay and tell Cas… tell him I’m sorry-”

The call ended and they sat staring at each other for a long minute.

“What did she say?” Sam asked as he leaned into Gabe’s shoulder.

“To be careful and to tell Cas she was sorry.” He felt tears filling his eyes, she’d sounded frantic. 

“Do you think it has something to do with your Dad and the attacks?”

Gabe nodded as Sam wrapped himself around Gabe’s shoulders. He pushed the emotions away and coughed past the fear and pain. He pushed away from the sorrow for whatever situation his Mother was in. He couldn’t help her, he couldn’t do anything. 

“I’ll text my Mom and get her to trace the call, it’s probably useless but we need to try.”

Relief filled Gabe as Sam took over, he needed the support. He played with his mug which contained his almost cold coffee as if it was a security blanket. 

“Yeah.” 

Sam did as he said he would and received a confirmation from Mary moments later. 

“We should go,” Gabe said softly still trying to process the call. “I should tell Cas.”

“Yeah, you wanna try calling?”

Gabe dialled his brother and it went to voice-mail, then he tried Dean and the same happened.

“No answer but they’re at the lake so they’re probably on the boat.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, probably”

They stood to go and dropped a tip. Mel waved to them as they left and headed towards the car. Walking in silence they were both feeling a torrent of emotions that wouldn’t settle. The car was warm and made the leather soft. Gabe sat and pressed his head against the steering wheel while Sam stroked his back. What the fuck was going on recently? It was like one shit storm after another. 

Ten minutes later he started the Mustang and pulled out towards home.

Driving in silence Sam suddenly grinned and whispered, “Shit.”

“What?”

“We forgot snacks…”

Sam’s random joy at this oversight made him smile and some of the pain and worry faded.

“You still wanna pick stuff up?” Gabe asked

“Absolutely, the worst show on the planet isn’t going to watch itself.”

Gabe knew Sam was trying to make him feel something else. Anything other than worry and pain but that was too far, “Hey!”

Sam laughed, “Sorry… the best show… not.”

The laughter helped and they threw insults around until they got to the gas station.

They walked around the store picking up things for their marathon of Paranatural. Sam was looking at chips and Gabe at cookies. Watching Sam was something that he’d always done, now he could do it in the open it was amazing. They threw smiles back and forth from across the aisle. Gabe loved the warm feeling that flowed through him every time felt that spark of love. This was his happy place, right here with Sam. It pushed the distress of the call away even further. 

The store was a standard gas and go kind place. Somewhere you could pick up the essentials at twice the cost of a larger outlet. He passed by a cabinet, oh churros… Yes. Grabbing a bag he filled the paper with hot baked goods. 

“Hey, should we grab a pie?” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, cherry is Dean’s favourite.”

“Like I don’t know that by now. Don’t you remember the bitch fit he had when I got blueberry? 

“That was funny…”

“Er, no Sam. No. It was annoying. Cas glared at me the whole time with his ‘if I don’t get laid tonight I’m going to blame you and make you suffer’ face. I hate that face; it’s both terrifying and makes my insides feel gross.”

“They only talk about sex because they know it grosses us out.”

“Yeah, that thing about the barrier! Dude… no.”

“Maybe we were a little loud?” Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Gabe and kissed him.

The bell over the door chimed.

“What do we have here?” A deep male voice growled from behind them. The young man was short, stocky and looked like he belonged at rednecks r us. 

Sam ignored them but Gabe felt his temper rise and with it, his powers kicked in. The redneck was joined by two others. A guy who was sporting a confederate flag as a shirt and a woman who was wearing something a street worker would be happy in. They were all around the same age as Dean and Cas, Gabe guessed. All three had muddy auras, bad news. Gabe backed Sam towards the rear exit as the need to protect his witch kicked in. 

“You’re disgusting. Who kisses their familiar?” No clothes said with a scowl. Her familiar was a crow and looked at them with beady black eyes. 

“It’s an abomination Lilly is what it is…” Redneck said as he turned the corner.

‘Gabe, we should just go.’ Sam whispered in his mind. 

‘Yeah, I agree. I don’t wanna deal with this shit today.’

They stepped back and pushed open the fire exit. Gabe felt like he was running. He never ran from a fight but he could feel Sam’ anger, his fear for their safety. It made him want to walk away for the first time ever. 

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car, the majestic blue beast was his pride and joy. They slipped into it an watched the threesome return to their beat up truck. Gabe had a surge of unease before he turned the ignition he knew that this wasn’t over. The car growled and Gabe put his foot down. There was no way that piece of shit was keeping up with them. The road was flowing under the expensive racing tyres like a tar river. A mile later they lost them and Sam sighed, Gabe felt the knot in his witch's chest loosen. Still, the unease lingered.

“You okay?” Gabe asked and Sam nodded. 

“Why do people have to be like that?” Sam asked. 

Shrugging Gabe focused on the road, “Because they’re narrow-minded ass hats.”

“I prefer Chicago, can we move there when school is done?”

Gabe was startled, “You’re asking me?”

Sam felt his surprise and frowned, “Yes, we’re partners, like Dean and Cas.”

Gabe glowed. Until then he hadn’t really thought it would be the same as what his brother had. 

“We’re in this together,” Sam added. 

“Yeah.” 

They were staring at each other, and as Gabe turned back to the road that same truck sat in the middle of the lane. Slamming the breaks on they flew forward.

“Shit!” he yelled.

The safety spell that Gabe asked Dean to lay on every month helped to stop them but it was a hell of a stop. The seatbelts tightened and Gabe felt like his insides were going to explode. Sam’s fear and shock were overwhelming and he struggled to focus past it. Taking a few deep breaths helped and grabbing Sam’s hand to steady his emotions improved it a little more.

“Sam. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. What the fuck?”

Gabe was looking at Sam so he didn’t notice that shit had gotten weird. The threesome had assault rifles looked like they knew how to use them. 

“Gabriel Novak, get out of the car, slowly,” Redneck ordered. There was no trace of the accent he’d spotted earlier. What the hell was happening?

He shuddered at the use of his parent’s surname. He hated that name and had changed it to Winchester when Cas had changed his. 

“I’m okay in here thanks.” He called back.

The car was fully protected, it was bulletproof. As long as they were in the car they’d be fine. 

“You don’t want us to start firing spells, Gabriel. You know what happens when spells clash and it seems like a pretty hefty protection you have on that sweet ride. It might end badly, your pretty witch would be in tiny little piece’s all over the fancy leather seats.”

Gabe’s stomach churned. They’d had time to check out the car, time to work out a plan. The way they stood said they were not the stereotypes they were playing. None of this added up and something about them was weird... he couldn't put his finger on it.

“Gabe, do not get out of this car.” Sam hissed.

“If they want me they can have me. As long as you’re safe.” 

“No!” Sam’s heart raced. Gabe was flooded with his fear and Sam’s.

“It’s okay Sammy… It’ll be okay.”

“Gabriel! I swear, don’t you dare leave me!” 

“Sam, if they start throwing spells at the car… Dean’s magic you know how strong it is… I can’t risk you. I won’t.”

“Please…” Sam whispered. “I just found you…”

Gabe leaned in and kissed him hard and desperate. Sam curled fists into his jacket and wouldn't let go.

“I love you, I’ll come back okay.” Gabe replied, “Let me see what they want.”

Sam sobbed low in his throat but no tears came.

“Okay!” he yelled, “I’m coming out.”

The three had their guns trained on him as he exited the car. Breathing deeply he closed the fifty feet towards them. 

Miss No Clothes walked towards him. She flung out a hand which held a potion, something dark and blue. 

“Drink this.” She said.

“What is it?” Gabe asked. The butt of her gun was hard as it hit his face. The road was even harder on his knees as he fell. 

‘Gabe!’ Sam screamed in his head. 

‘I’m okay.’ He hissed as the world tilted on its axis. 

“Drink. It. Now.” She scowled.

He took the vile and threw it back in one hard swallow. The tingling started in his hands and worked it’s way up to his heart. This was wrong… something was so very wrong. 

A stabbing pain had him doubled over in agony on the asphalt. Heaving breath past the agony he growled curse words like a sailor. 

Eventually, he caught his breath and rolled up a little so he could see the car. Sam was passed out in the passenger seat and Gabe couldn’t feel him. Oh Goddess, it was like blank space where Sam should have been. 

“What did you do?” he growled out between his teeth. 

“We freed you from slavery, you should be thanking us.”

Gabe looked up at Mr Confederate flag who’s voice was as smooth as silk and from somewhere Midwestern. 

“It’ll be a shame about the car but if it means one less of them in the world.” He added. 

Gabe couldn’t process what he was saying. 

“Anna, take care of it.” 

The woman, Anna nodded, her short pink hair lifting in the cool breeze. She walked over to his car and took out another potion. Gabe watched and tried to go to Sam but the pain kept pulsing through him. It was lapping at his insides, waves of agony dragged him to his knees every time he tried. The potion was a fluorescent yellow and she poured it over the bonnet of the Mustang. It hissed and crackled its way through the metal. 

“How?” He managed to get out past the pain.

“The potion is designed to eat through any spell, it’s very potent and highly volatile. We couldn’t risk you but thank you for being so accommodating and getting out of the car.” The guy said as he bent down to Gabe on the asphalt. 

Gabe threw up, breakfast covered the floor and his head began to spin. 

A thunderous racket sounded from his car and he watched, a panting mess as his pride and joy started to smoke. 

“Sam!” he yelled, terror filling him. 

Strong arms lifted him from the ground and he hung there limply. He shook and stared as he watched the car burst into flames with Sam still inside. 

“Noooooooo” he screamed. 

Panic, rage, terror all swam through him. 

The car was obscured by smoke and Gabe kept screaming. Sam, oh Goddess… Sam… no…

“You’re better off.” The menacing leader of the trio whispered, “Trust me.”

Gabe was shaking, it was a violent tremble that consumed him as hey threw him into the bed of the truck. The engine started and he lay there struggling to stay awake. The potion seemed to be pulling him into unconsciousness. Maybe that was just the shock, maybe... he didn’t know how much time had passed. It could have been seconds or minutes later but the even as sleep pulled at him he heard it. The sound of fuel meeting fire. The explosion of his car’s fuel tank, that he would remember forever.


	8. CASTIEL: Absence makes the heart grow fonder

The hospital staff had been amazing, they treated Cole immediately. Dean took the lead and told the doctors exactly what spells had been used, it had startled Cas. He was in Dean classes and he knew how smart he was but sometimes it didn’t really click. He’d make an amazing head of commission one day. 

Charlie was in here somewhere but they hadn’t seen her. Mary arrived moments after them. She was coordinating Cole's recovery and getting an injunction for his separation. Crowley was over at the CDT staring the investigation into the abuse. 

The familiar had sobbed on Cas’ shoulder for close to an hour and he felt, helpless… it wasn’t a good emotion on him. Dean paced the hospital like a crazy person making sure the private security was in place. It was to stop any unwanted visitors as Cole recovered. The FRP had started working with him to get him into temporary accommodation away from the city. The further away he was the better until the separation. There was even talk about placing him over the border in the human territories in Canada. It would stop Abby’s family’s influence. The humans became hostile when witches flaunted their power in their nations. The distance would be uncomfortable but they had to start it as soon as possible. Dean had already cast protections around Cole to stop Abby from separating them. It was a tricky mess of a spell that he’d only learnt in the last term but he’d done it. Cas had never been more proud of his witch. 

It was chaos, everywhere. People were still being pulled from the wreckage of the commission building. This was the main trauma centre and it was already over capacity.

“Cas?” Cole whispered. 

“Hey, sorry… I was- doesn’t matter. You okay?”

The stocky, handsome man looked up at him with large brown eyes, “No… I thought she was going to…”

“I know… but you’re okay.”

“I will be thanks to you and Dean.” 

Cole was a strong and resilient person but years of being at Abby’s mercy had stripped him down. It was so hard to watch someone who had been a happy, outgoing person reduced to this. He was a shell of who he'd been, someone Cas didn’t recognise. 

The cuts in his skin had been magically induced and would take weeks to heal. The pain spells had been dismantled, Dean had done that too. The specialist said it couldn’t be done without making the cutting spell worse but Dean had done it. They’d argued because obviously, a student shouldn't be able to do such a delicate procedure, not as well as someone his age, or better. Screw them, he had. Praise the Goddess that man was a blessing. 

“It’s nothing, we just wanna make sure you’re safe.”

Cole took his hand, “It’s everything Cas.”

Cas’ heart shattered. This is what his people were being reduced too… it made him so mad he could murder something. They stayed like that, hands clasped, as Cole drifted back off to sleep. Standing softly, Cas decided he need a hug, where was Dean?

“Mary.” Cas grabbed her, “Dean?”

“Waiting room, I think, speaking to Charlie.”

Cas made his way over and push through the closed door. The room was basic, plastic chairs and tables, a few sofas and a T.V.

“Hey, Char.” He said and hugged her. 

“Hey, you. How’s Cole?” 

“Broken…” Cas said losing his voice. 

“Abby was always a bitch.” Charlie spat.”Yet… I can't believe she’d hurt him like that it’s insane.”

Dean smiled, “Remember that time she tripped you and you gave her a beat down?”

Charlie laughed, “That was a good day.”

“It was,” Cas added.

“How is the rescue effort going?” Dean asked.

“Okay.” She said suddenly morose, “There are still bodies in there, some survivors but less and less. Our tracking spells aren’t working. They laced the explosion with positions that dissolve our incantations. Fuckers knew we’d use them to find our people so familiars are being roped in.”

“Is that where Mari is?” Cas asked.

Charlie nodded, “Yeah, she’s been there since we came over. I don’t think she’s slept for 24 hours. I check in with her and she’s eating. People are feeding them and making sure they’re hydrated but she won't stop until all the dead are found.”

Cas felt a burn in his chest for his friend, “It’s so close to what happened to her parents… how is she?”

“On lock-down. She not feeling anything but anger, which I suppose is okay until it’s over.” 

“Yeah, anger can be useful.”

“You were there when the earthquake… when that happened… how was she?” Charlie asked him.

“Angry… so I wouldn’t worry. It’s kind of our go too.” Cas added as Dean leaned into his side. 

“I don’t know what to do. Every time I push she just pushes back and I can’t seem to do anything right.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I get that.”

“Hey!” Cas chastised him.

“Sorry but you and Mari are two of a kind." Dean started, "I leave him until the anger starts to fade and then distract him if you know what I mean.”

“Hey!” Cas yelled this time.

Charlie laughed, “Yeah that could work.”

Growling, Cas leaned over and bit Dean’s ear, “I’m right here!”

Lust sparked through his witch and it flowed through him like a balm. 

“You two are so fun.” Charlie laughed.

“Have you been able to help from an elemental point of view?”

She shook her head, “No… it’s too unstable. 

“I saw the human rescue services assisting, how is that going?”

“Well, they came down from Canada. There was some pushback. Obviously, it’s a territory thing but all of the magical options have been removed. We needed their help. Whatever these terrorists are trying to achieve I think it’s working.”

Dean frowned, “Did you hear about Balthazar?”

She nodded, “Yeah, my dad has had me on lockdown here since. I can’t go out into the field without him or Mom.”

“It’s nuts,” Cas added.

Dean shuddered suddenly and Cas felt it too. The ripple of pain hit them hard and brought both familiar and witch to their knees. 

“Guys!” Charlie yelled, her eyes wide, “What's happening?”

“Dean?” Cas called, “What the hell was that?”

There was no answer because he was casting. 

“Dean?”

“Call my Mom and tell her I’m opening a grade ten portal without authorisation, she’ll need to do damage control. Do it now!”

It wasn’t aimed at either of them because he was too busy creating a hole in space. 

“Charlie, call Mary.” Cas used his initiative, “Tell her we will need one back here too.”

“Sure…” Her phone was instantly in her hand. 

The circle was green; he’d never seen a green portal before. His boyfriend had some explaining to do, this was crazy high-level magic. Dean’s panic was palpable; it pulsed raw and sharp in his chest. Whatever was happening had his witch the most stressed he’d ever seen him. It was terrifying. 

Dean stepped through and Cas followed. They stood in a field, he recognised the smell, they were somewhere near home. Dean span in a circle and they both spotted the Mustang at the same time. Smoke drifted up from the hood and they ran. 

“Cas. Go.” Dean yelled. 

The change was instant and he was flying up and towards the car. The landing was hard as he changed mid-fall. His knee hit the floor and it took him a second to orientate. Smoke, the choking smell hit him first. The sight made his soul hurt, the Mustang was a mess. He moved quickly, yanking the door open. Sam was unconscious, slumped in the passenger seat like a rag doll. 

“Sammy… shit.” Cas lifted him out. It wasn’t as careful as he would have liked but he could smell a fuel leak. The car was dangerous and he had to get them both away. 

‘Dean’ Cas called in his mind, ‘Stay there, I’ll come to you.’

‘No!’

‘Stay. There’ he growled.

It was rare for Cas to order Dean to do anything but today, by the Goddess, his witch was going to obey. 

Sam was easy to lift. Familiars were stronger than witches and Cas could easily bench press twice Sam’s weight. The difficulty was the angle but eventually, he got them free and started to run. The flames were high and hot as he bolted from the inferno. Seconds ticked by, one step after another until time ran out and the car exploded. 

The noise was deafening and Cas landed in a heap with Sammy at Dean’ feet. 

“See, that's why I told you to stay.” He scolded as Dean flinched from the explosion.

Dean was already on the floor checking his brother. 

“Sammy…” he whispered as he stroked his brother's face. Dean was feeling for spells. 

“Dean?” 

“I… I don’t know. Something feels, wrong… where is Gabe?”

Cas’ heart was pounding and he felt sick, “I don’t know…”

They sat with Sam while Dean tried to wake him. The car… oh god and Gabe. At this stage of their bond, they couldn’t be more than a hundred yards apart, maybe less.

“Dean I’m going to look for Gabe.”

“Okay, be quick we’ll scry for him if he’s not here. I’m opening another portal.”

“Get Sam back, get him awake. I want to know where my brother is.”

The words were hard but Cas hated being scared, hated it. 

Dean kissed him, “Go.”

His bird form took over and he flew. The wind picked up his wings and he darted back and forth for miles in every direction. No Gabe… what the hell?

Cas landed back in the field ten minutes later, Mary was on site with MEIO’s emergency response team examining the car. She limped over to him and he embraced her. 

“He’s not here… I don’t know how he’s not here Mary.”

“We’ll find him okay.” She said and dragged him into her arms.

“How’s Sam?”

“Conscious but…” she choked back tears, “… you should talk to Dean.”

Mary was a ‘fix it and break down later’ kind of woman. She would be here until they found some trace of Gabe. Sam was safe at the hospital but Cas knew that look on her face. One of her boys was missing and she was going to find him. It was one of the reasons he was so loyal to her. In Cas’ internal hierarchy Mary was second only to Dean. His adoration of that woman ran to his core. 

Panic and fear flooded him as he darted through the now orange portal. He stepped into the lounge and ran to the main area; Charlie was pacing and pointed him in the direction of Dean.

Sam lay propped up in the bed, he looked… awful. Grey, exhausted and in pain. Cas was going to either throw up or kill someone… maybe both. Clenching his fists, he walked into the room and tried to slow his heart. 

“Hey, Sammy.” He whispered moving closer to the witch. Leaning into Dean who was holding Sam’s hand was like taking a breath of clean air. He took a bottle of water from the side and drank it, the smoke from the fire laced his senses and made him feel dirty. 

“Cas… I can’t feel him… I…” Sam broke and started sobbing. Large heartbreaking tears rolled down his cheeks and Cas felt like he was dying. Dean’s pain was a low burn behind his ribs and the combination was agonising. 

“Dean… What’s happening?”

His witch climbed onto the bed and shuffled his brother over so he could pull him into his chest. Dean switched to internal because there was no way either of them was leaving Sam. 

‘Three people stopped them and took Gabe. The made him drink something. The medics are still trying to figure it out but it looks similar to the separation potion. Though, they’re saying that it helps the natural will of the familiar but this… it’s not the same.’

Cas kissed Dean and gripped his free hand. 

“I’m going to find him, Sammy.” Cas whispered, “Don’t worry okay, whoever took him will be a stain on the wall when I’m through with them.”

Sam sobbed quietly into Dean’s chest. It was strange to see the usually tall and vibrant man look so small against his shorted brother. At this moment, he looked like a lost child. Large grey eyes stared at him. The blue had almost entirely washed out and it made Cas angrier than he had been. Sam was one of his best friends as well as Dean’s brother. That expression of agony should not be something Cas had to see on his face.

“Cas?” Charlie called.

He turned to the redhead in the doorway, “Yeah?”

“Can I speak to you?”

“Sure.”

He moved and followed her to a side room, her Mom was there and she hugged him. The embrace was a squeeze of sorrow and exhaustion. This whole twenty-four hours was hitting everyone hard.

“Oh Cas, I’m so sorry darling.”

Fury raged through him, holding on to it was like gripping a white-hot poker. He held it so tight it burned under his ribs. 

“Thank you, Mrs Bradbury.” 

“I need to update you.” She gestured to a seat and he perched on the end pensively.

Familiars were go-betweens for families. If a familiar was free then the family wouldn’t be disturbed. The information would be filtered down for the doctors by them mind to mind. In this case, Charlie and her Mom were family friends. They treated him like a witch so he knew it was more about convenience. Mary must still be out in the field and Dean was busy, so Cas got to relay the message. Cas opened his mental channel with Dean so he could deliver the update. 

“The potion they use seems to have cut Gabe from Sam.”

Cas froze and Dean growled in his mind. 

“What do you mean cut?”

She frowned and glanced at Charlie for support. Cas wore his angry face and the angry face was, apparently, terrifying. 

“It’s similar to the one we use to separate familiars but it works on the basis of the familiar's cooperation. They want the separation, they will it and their aura pulls like threads from the witch.”

“Are you saying Gabe wanted to be away from Sam?” he snarled.

Gertrude looked horrified, “No! Dear Goddess no.” 

Cas stared at her.

“The one we use pulls away slowly. It reduces shock and it required cooperation from the familiar, this is barbaric. It simply cuts the aura, severs the link and leaves parts of both auras within the witch and the familiar. A colleague of mine had some similar a few months ago we now think someone was beta testing it on the homeless. Sam’s aura is trying to both purge Gabe’s and help it find the missing pieces we think. It’s causing him to be very ill. Potions are helping but were bringing and aura specialist in to help the healing process.”

“Did Gabe… would he have survived that?”

She nodded.

“Sam was adamant that they wanted Gabe alive, he heard the conversation as relayed by Gabriel.”

Cas sighed a relieved breath, okay alive, alive is good. 

“What do you expect to happen?” Cas asked

“Typically the parting finalises and then the pair can be rebound. However, the separation here isn't happening as with the examples my colleague saw. Something is different and we're not sure what. When the specialist gets here we should have a better idea of what we're dealing with.”

“When are they getting here?”

“Any minute now.”

‘They’re here.’ Dean whispered in his mind.

“They’re here,” Cas repeated and the doc stood. Charlie rubbed his arm and as he left the room. 

Amara ran over and wrapped herself around him. He nearly came undone. She held him tight and he breathed in her scent. Home, family, anger… it fanned his own. Anger was good, he could deal with that. 

“Cas…”

“I know…”

“I was working out in the field pulling survivors I’m sorry I couldn't get back quicker.”

“It’s okay. Dean says hi.”

She smiled tightly, “I’ll come in when it’s all sorted.”

“Yeah…”

“We’ll kill them, I swear it. We will hunt them down and murder their kidnapping asses.”

“I love you, Mari.” Cas smiled. 

“You too, now go.”

Cas left her and walked back to Sam’s room where a tall black witch was examining him. The Doc’s familiar was a robin that perched on his shoulder. 

‘He’s being seriously quiet.’ Dean cursed into his mind, ‘It’s pissing me off’

Cas sent him a tight smile. 

“This is Castiel, my familiar,” Dean added as an introduction.

Sam glanced over at him with wide eyes. The man was gliding his hands over his aura and seemed to be immersed in it. Cas moved over to Dean and hugged him. Dean turned and kissed him hard on the mouth the doctor’s familiar watched them with interest. They saw the doctor startle as the familiar relayed the information. 

“That’s it.” He whispered as he stood and looked over at them.

“What’s it?” Dean scowled ready for a fight about his relationship. 

“Sam?” he asked, “Are you and Gabriel more than friends the way they seem to be?”

Sam glanced at Dean, he didn’t know how to answer the question or if he should but his brother nodded.

“Yeah…” Sam started, “But we were only bound yesterday.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Doc, seriously…”

“So sorry.” 

He seemed flaky but actually like a nice guy. There was no malice in his eyes as he looked at Dean and Cas. No venom when he spoke to Sam. Cas relaxed a fraction.

“It has been explained what the potion does?”

They all nodded.

“Alright, so usually it dissipates… the auras separate. The force is painful, like cutting off a limb but both familiar and witch survive it. It’s a work of genius really. They buffer the shock by making the cut unclean. The aura of the other person stays with you until yours naturally pushes it out. An aura is self-cleaning; it expels anything that isn’t its own. However,-”

Cas never liked, however.

“-Sam’s bond with Gabriel is deeper than most familiars have”. He brought his hands up to demonstrate.

They all watched with open mouths as the doctor ran his hands over Sam and his lilac aura glowed. They could see it on this plane of existence, which was amazing. 

“So, you see here, where the red is integrated with the lilac?” He pointed to the edges of Sam’s body where his aura glowed red.

They nodded.

“Well, there are two things which are interesting. The first is that the red is not in clean lines. With most bonds the lines are clean. Imagine spilling milk next to water. Initially, they start to merge but then stop, most stay that way. It's a clean line with a few wisps tying them together. Sam, did you ever have your aura checked before Gabriel came into your life?”

Sam shook his head and frowned.

“Before I go further would you mind if I examined you two?” 

“Why?”

“I would like to confirm my theory. It’s rare to have two such powerful family members with familiars who are from the same families. The intimacy is rarer still. It would assist with my findings. Please?”

Cas felt Dean’s unease but he nodded and Cas agreed by default. 

The man ran his hands over them and the robin on his shoulder tilted its head. 

“Fascinating.” 

“Doc…”

“Sorry. He smiled, “My theory is that Sam’s aura was originally blue.”

They stared at the man in the white coat as if he had just told them Sam was a martian.

“Aura’s are static doc.”

He glanced at Cas, “You know this how?”

“Gabe has always been able to see them, with enough focus anyway.”

“Interesting. However, I imagine it would take massive amounts of concentration. It would also cause him substantial pain afterwards. Am I correct?” 

Cas frowned and nodded.

“Exactly. Maintaining it long enough to notice any changes would be almost impossible. Sam’s aura would originally have been blue. As you will learn in you’re twelfth year of study, if you specialise in aura reading, auras are mainly primary colours. This seepage from a red aura, from Gabriel I assume. It has been happening for a long time. You all live together?”

Sam nodded.

“Your brother and his familiar have a similar situation. Dean was it?”

“Yes.”

“Your aura is green but has a blue hue which would be missed at first glance or to an untrained eye. Castiel, yours is an off purple, so dark it looks blue but is not.”

“What does this all mean doc, my head hurts,” Dean said with a sigh.

He looked suddenly sombre and Cas flinched. Dean’s heart raced and Cas’ followed, he didn’t like that expression.

“Sam’s aura is as much his own as Gabriel's. There is no cut separating them because there is no separation. There are no lines. The aura is trying to make itself whole and draining Sam trying to do it. That is one of the reasons familiars stay close for the first months. It is so that the bond completes and the auras balance. Your auras have balance but in a way, I’ve never seen. When this potion cuts, the aura dispels. It leaves but it can’t here because Sam and Gabe are so bound together. It can’t decide what’s Sam and what’s Gabriel. Are you following?”

“Wait so Sam and Gabe, and me and Cas we’re like completely merged together and not just a little like most witches?” Dean asked.

“Yes. It has severed Gabriel from Sam, it would hurt but their auras would balance. Gabriel is Sam’s balance. While they are close they are fine. The ceremony forces the bond which is why proximity is required; the auras are like elastic bands. The ceremony forces one into the other and then it has to stretch out. I theorise even before the ceremony you two could have lived on opposite sides of the world and would have been fine. It would be unpleasant emotionally but you could have. The bond is secure and fully formed now so it acts like any other. Sam and Gabriel were still finding a balance. I think they would and will if Gabriel is returned, find it much faster than most pairs I’ve ever seen.”

“Cas and me, we could be apart really early.” Dean started but refused to look at Sam.

“How early?

Cas nodded at Dean, “Four weeks.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, “You told us it was months!”

Dean looked at the ceiling, “We realised by accident. Cas flew away and we were used to the bond telling us how far he could go and he just kept going. He flew four miles before he realised nothing hurt.”

The doc stared at them, “That is astounding. The bond seems to have formed before the actual ceremony; it has simply created a faster bonding. I will need to do some research; it would be interesting to see to if this happened in the past. The problem, here is the bad news I’m afraid. Is that Sam’s aura is, for lack of a better word, traumatised. It’s searching for Gabriel and can’t find him for the first time in what I imagine is a long time?”

“He was twelve when he moved in.” Cas whispered, “so… seven years?”

The doctor frowned, “It's in shock, searching, pulling from Sam's energy, draining him. I have never seen this level of co-dependence between a witch and familiar. Honestly, I am unsure of the long-term consequences of their separation. Worst case… they’re both going to fade until they enter into a coma.”

"...and then?"

The doc cringed, "Then Dean, they'll die."

Cas scowled, that was not an option, “What do we do?”

The doc sighed, “Find Gabriel, quickly”


	9. SAM: In the darkness I reach for you

Sam felt empty… empty and in pain and lost. Alone, yeah alone. Pain raked over his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. There was despair. He never thought he’d use that word, despair. It seemed like a word that other people used. Loss, pain, grief… despair. The pit of darkness became deeper as he clawed at the walls trying to dig his way out. He stopped trying and simply lay there. People were speaking to him, at him but he couldn’t really feel it, any of it. There was shock and surprise… then the emotion stopped as if cut off at the knees.

“You lied to me,” Cas growled.

The harsh tone pulled Sam back to the room. It was an emotionless interest as he focused on his brother and Cas. He cracked an eye open but pretended he was asleep not wanting to interrupt their argument.

“No, I just didn’t tell you.”

“It’s a lie of omission Dean!”

The argument was only loud in tone, the volume was actually low which was good because Sam’s head hurt.

“No, it’s just… what does it matter? It saved Sammy’s life!”

“It’s a sorcerer spell, you could have died!”

“But I didn’t”

“Oh, Goddess save me from your reckless stupidity.”

Dean scowled, “It. Saved. Sammy’s. Life.”

Cas huffed, knowing he wasn’t going to win. Dean had a pretty good point Sam thought, maybe he’d keep it too himself.

“How did you even do that?” Cas asked, wrapping his annoying partner in his arms and then pushing him away.

“I’d been experimenting with the protection spells-” Dean replied as he sat on the end of Sam’s bed. “I tried mixing in some of the scrying and portal stuff to see if I could do an emergency jump, and it kind of just happened.”

“It just happened.”

“Yes Cas, it just happened. I cast it and it stuck. I figured I’d leave it and if it worked, awesome and if not then I hadn’t lost anything.”

 

“You didn’t think to tell me you can cast that kind of magic? Which I still don’t understand because you’re not a sorcerer yet.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know… I haven’t told anyone. Sure as shit Mom is going to be in here any second asking me about it.”

“Dean. I love that it saved Sammy but you could have died. I can’t live without you.”

Cas grabbed Dean again and kissed him hard.

They separated and Dean sighed, “I’m sorry okay. I am, for not saying anything but I figured it was a one-off. I promise… it won’t happen again.”

“Excuse me gentlemen but I need to give Sam his pain medication.” A quiet female voice chimed.

“Sorry nurse…” Cas said as he dragged Dean from the room.

“He needs his rest, can you give him an hour please?” It was an order phrased as a question.

Cas and Dean mumbled something agreeable and then left. The curvy nurse who had huge green eyes smiled at him and poured a pink potion over his skin. She was very pretty Sam observed as the potion started to make him feel light as a feather. The fog which clung to his mind, that blocked his thoughts lessened. He felt clearer but also happy, drunk happy. Whatever she’d given him was good shit.

“Sam.” The nurse said, her hair was the shade of burnt amber.

“Pretty.” He giggled.

“Hi Sam, my name is Bella.” Her British accent caught him off guard but it was nice. Safe.

“I like that.”

“Thank you. How are you feeling?”

Sam looked around the room and grinned, finally resting his eyes back on her.

“Awesome.”

“Good.” She pulled over a chair and sat. “Sam… I want you to try and relax okay? Relax and focus on Gabriel.”

Sam felt sick, “No… hurts too much Bella. Don’t make me, please.”

Taking his hand she shushed him softly. Care shone in her eyes and there was something familiar. The thought slipped from his mind before he could grab it.

“Sam, I know it hurts but we need to find Gabriel. You’re not going to hurt if we find him, remember?”

“I can’t feel him… I can’t hear him.” He sobbed but it was sound without the tears because he couldn’t feel it. The darkness was a shadow locked behind a drug-induced barrier.

Her eyes glazed over as if she was trying to hold back tears.

“I know sweetheart. I know this is awful for you but I want to make it better. If we can find him, that will make this all better okay?”

Sam knew it made sense, somewhere deep down it made sense. Find Gabriel, make it better.

“…What do I do?” he asked.

Her kind smile helped him relax, “Close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

“Okay, Bella.”

“You are safe, warm and lying on your bed at home.”

“Home,” Sam whispered.

“You’re safe, warm and lying on your bed at home.” She repeated.

“Home,” Sam whispered again.

“See your room, Sam.”

“I see it.”

“You’re safe there.”

“Safe here.”

“You’re lying on your bed and you’re thinking about Gabriel.”

“Gabriel.”

“He is part of you Sam, no matter where Gabriel goes, you go too. He is part of your soul. So find him inside yourself. Find that thread that no potion can cut.”

“The red one,” Sam whispered.

“Is that Gabriel?”

He nodded, “Gabriel is the colour of rubies in the sun.”

“That’s amazing Sam, can you touch it?”

“Yes… It’s cold…”

“I know sweetheart but it will be warm again soon, I promise.”

“Okay Bella…” he sighed, “Don’t be sad.”

“Follow the thread, Sammy.”

“Okay.”

His room at the house was still, quiet. There were no birds, no breeze, no normal sounds of life or technology. Just a dead, still silence. As he lay on his comforter he wondered why it was so still. He reached for the thread of ruby sparkles and fell. There was a moment of confusion, how had he fallen from the bed? How had he fallen into his own mind? Then it was gone, thoughts were slippery today. The thread was ice cold, it burned. It’s not real a voice whispered, these weren’t really his hands. Sam pulled it with his non-hands and followed it into a dark place. There was more silence here if that was possible.

“Dark.”

“It’s okay Sammy… just follow the red. Focus on that.”

He could feel his face scrunching in the real world.

“Be brave Sam, Gabriel needs you.”

Gabriel. Gabriel his familiar. He needed Gabriel.

“Follow the red, Sam.”

He could see it now, the shining almost metallic glint in the black. There were no emotions, not how he was used to feeling. They were ghosts, shadows of feeling. It was the potion but he couldn’t seem to care. Shrugging to himself he glanced into the darkness and followed the red.

The thread went somewhere and nowhere. The black was black until it wasn’t. A light appeared like a star in the night sky and Sam whispered, “Gabriel”

‘Sam?’

‘Gabriel’

‘Sam…’

He walked towards the voice, towards the light. Music blared around them. His home was full of teenagers dressed in their best clothes. Gabriel was dancing with a girl and Sam was holding drinks. Glantis was playing… U & I… he hated this song. He’d hated this song since this moment. The moment Gabe left him, when he'd broken him. Something was wrong… he wasn’t sixteen… Gabe who was dancing with Kit wasn’t sixteen.

‘Gabe,’ he said the words but they echoed in his head.

‘Sam,’ his familiar looked up and pushed Kit away.

The gorgeous man crossed the room and buried his face into his shoulder.

‘Sam…’

As they stepped back the room became the tree house in the woods behind their house. It was a huge castle that their father had built before he died. It was their place even as adults.

‘Gabe… where are you?’ he asked, pulling his familiar into his chest.

‘I don’t… I don’t know… this isn’t real is it?’

‘No,’ Sam felt a little clearer, less drunk.

‘I don’t know Sam… I’m in a room. Only the people who took me have been in and out. Someone else is here, next door… a guy. The walls are thin and I can hear him. I feel weird without you, empty. They keep saying I should be fine but I’m not, something is wrong.’

‘Our auras are fully merged. They tried to cut us apart and it’s not possible. They have to let you go or we’ll both die.’

‘Die?’

Sam nodded, ‘Yeah, die.’

‘Well, that sucks.’

‘Yeah’ Sam smiled and finally felt like he was actually with Gabe.

‘How are you here?’

He shrugged, ‘I don’t know, some nurse… I have a feeling she's maybe not be a nurse.’

‘How did you find me?’

‘I think it was your aura… I followed it to you.”

Sam held up his hand and the red thread ran through his fingers, "Whatever they did, I don’t think it works on us as it should. We’re connected, here-”

Gabe smiled as placed his hand over his heart.

‘-I think if I was stronger maybe I could find you-’

‘Don’t do that… we haven’t been together long, this isn’t on you’

‘Okay… I’m just so scared. I know I’ve only been able to feel you for a day but-’

‘It feels like forever?’

He smiled, ‘Yeah’

Something tugged, “Sam… can you hear me?”

‘Who’s that’ Gabe asked.

‘Bella…’

The thread tugged again, “Sam, you need to come back now.”

Panic overwhelmed him, he couldn’t leave Gabe. Then suddenly he knew staying wasn’t an option. Urgency took over.

‘I think. I think I’ll be pulled out of whatever this is soon. Can you remember anything about the trip? Is there a sound or smell, anything?’

Gabe thought about it, ‘Pancakes… maybe… this whole place smells like pancakes. Maybe I’m delusional? I was out of it for most of the journey. How did you get out of the Car!? Oh, Goddess the car…’

Sam pulled him close as he mourned his metallic obsession.

‘Dean worked some serious sorcerer mojo… I don’t think he is one because he’s not old enough but he has some power. He blended the tracking spell and the protection spell with a portal track and trace. Cas said it was green.’

‘Holy crap, isn’t that like level ten?’

‘Yeah, Mom is going to freak. The only sorcerer who could throw level ten was-’

‘John…’

‘Dad…’

“Sam… I’m sorry but you have to come back… it’s dangerous.” Bella’s soothing voice called.

The tug was harder this time and Sam felt himself slipping. No, no no…

‘Go… find me, I’ll see you soon.’ Gabe grinned, ‘The Winchesters can do anything.’

‘I love you.’ Sam said as he grabbed Gabe’s face and kissed him hard.

‘Ditto. Now go!’

Sam let himself surrender and as he faded back into his body, the fluffy drunk feeling returned. Not as complete as before but still there and muting his emotions. It batted away the panic and concern replacing it with happy.

“Welcome back Sammy.”

The familiar voice had him turning his head slowly towards the large window.

Sam laughed with wide eyes, “I’m so high…”

The man grinned, “Yes son you are, but that doesn’t mean I’m not real.”

“Dad…”

“Hey, Sammy…”

The emotions bombarded him but none of them could stick due to the drugs. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes to try and focus.  
“You’re dead… you died.”

John Winchester shook his head genially. “It’s a long story but I’m so sorry my boy. I can’t explain how hard it has been, I've been watching you. I'm so proud of who you are Sam.”

The fog cleared a fraction with the arrival of massive amounts of adrenaline. His dad was here, alive. Suddenly Sam was thankful he was high as a kite.

“Why, what… how are you here? I don’t understand.”

“First things first Sammy, did you find Gabriel?”

Bella walked to his Dad’s side and sat down.

“Yeah, he doesn’t remember anything. No, wait… pancakes, he can smell pancakes.”

“Thank you, Bella?”

“I’m on it.” The familiar kissed his Dad on the cheek then left the room with a smile.

Sam’s mind drifted around in circles, “Dad can you explain now please?”

“Sure Sammy but it’s a long story okay so stay with me?”

He nodded and settled back for the tale.

“You boys were only small when I… left. I've missed so much. Sorry, it started when I was young. My parents told me they were part of a secret society of witches working to help familiars become equals in the world. They also fought factions that wanted to keep them as slaves. There was, is, one faction in particular; The Order of the Syphon. My folks, they were part of this opposition group and I was brought in early. I grew up surrounded by people who were bonded to their familiars and also in love with them. The Ember Brothers were my home, my family and whatever they needed I would have happily handed over. I started to bond with Bella at two.”

Sam stared at him with his mouth wide, “That's-”

“Insane to you. I know but in Ember, the familiars live with us side by side. You and your familiar are drawn together as the auras find their other halves. Bella is my Gabriel.”

“But… Mom? I don’t understand.”

John sighed, “This is where it gets, complicated. I was twenty when they asked me to date, Mary. Her father was involved with a fringe chapter of Syphon and we needed an in. Mary was it. I feel awful now Sam, you have no idea, but then I would have done anything for them.”

Sam couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Gabe now, “…Bella… I mean-”

Their gazes met for a second then John’s slid to the ceiling.

“It was the hardest thing, next to leaving, that I’ve ever done. Bella was hurting, all the time. I hurt all the time but we did it. For eight years we did it and your Mom, she never knew. They trained us well.”

His laugh was dry as he stood to pace. The dark slacks and black shirt complemented his tanned skin and two-day-old stubble.

“We got the call a few days before you turned five, they had infiltrated Ember. The order had someone on the inside and we were all in danger. I didn’t have any time and had to ‘die’ so that they wouldn’t come after you all. We went underground, it wasn’t supposed to be for this long but we were asked to- it doesn’t matter. I made sure that your Mom was liberal, I made sure she introduced you to the Novak’s early. You boys are from some of the strongest bloodlines in the world. The Novak’s are almost pure blood’s from an ancient line. It was happy, or not so happy coincidence that they were awful parent’s. Getting Cas out was simple and then Gabe that was trickier but we helped from behind the scenes. We made that run smoother for your Mom. So that you could all be together, so the bonding would be guaranteed.”

The tall man ran his hands over his face. Exhaustion showed in the slow blink of his eyes. He didn’t look at day older than Sam remembered, twenty-five. He and Dean could have passed for brothers they looked so similar.

“The bonds began before either of you will remember. You went to the same daycare, same preschool… everything. You were always in proximity to each other even when you didn’t know it. I was devastated for you when Gabriel fucked up so spectacularly… never mind, we’re here now. Part of the reason I’m back is because Ember has been pulling resources to deal with the familiars. I lead them now and we’re working to dismantle the HOM. I think that’s who has Gabriel. They're destroying everything I worked my whole life to build.”

“No.” Sam frowned, “His parents are HOM…”

“Yes, they turned to them when we went underground and renounced all ties. I didn’t understand how hard they would take it Cas leaving, taking Gabe. Charles, their father, was being mistreated and no one saw it. It was his witch who was the spy within our organisation… those poor boys.” He sighed. “When I found out what happened to Barnard's boy I knew the HOM were being manipulated by Syphon. I knew they were coming after people high up in the commission. You boys were on their target list. We weren’t in time to save Gabriel… we were focused on Dean. I honestly didn’t think they’d go after Gabe, I’m still unsure why.”

“I know,” Sam whispered. It had occurred to him before but now he was sure. Nausea rose, sometimes he hated being so damn smart.

“Tell me, Sammy, it might help us find him.”

“Gabe is a reader… he was a reader before but when we bonded… now he can manipulate them, auras.”

John became stone-faced, “You spoke between you about this? Out loud?”

Sam nodded, “At school.”

“They must have been listening. Shit, they could use him in a million ways I don’t want to think about.”

“…I don’t understand.”

He paced thinking aloud, “If Gabriel can manipulate auras and read them. Theoretically, he could implant thoughts. The Novak's historically were spies, torturers and thieves of information. They were good at it, powerful. It seemed to skip Charles but Gabe and Cas-”

“They’re both crazy gifted.”

John nodded, “We have a theory and this is only what we know from the records. There was a familiar from their line a millennium ago who used auras to make witches do his bidding. He could impose his will on them through reading and feeding back their emotions.”

Bringing his knees to his chest Sam shuddered, “Gabe wouldn’t do that for them, not ever.”

“I really hope he plays along for a while Sam because these people are ruthless. Even his parents may not be able to stop them from ending his life if he proves uncooperative.”

Breathing became difficult as Sam began to panic.

“Sammy, breathe okay. I’m sorry… that was a stupid thing to say…”

John rubbed his arm as Sam tried to catch his breath. After a few seconds, it calmed and his heart rate slowly decreased.  
“Does… do the others know you’re here?” The question was the first that had emotions sticking, the drugs were wearing off and he felt… weird. Better, kind of.

“No, not yet but they will soon enough.” John smiled tightly.

Sam watched as his Dad mind spoke to Bella. They all got this glazed look when they were concentrating on their familiars. He was so done with this day. He wanted Gabe back, he wanted to go the fuck home. Anger rose, he’d been feeling tired and sorry for himself but now he was pissed.

“Dad, I wanna help… please.”

John took his hand and it shocked Sam how familiar it felt. Especially considering how long his Dad had been gone from his life.

“I get it, Sammy, if someone had Bell I’d tear the world apart until I found her. We’ll get him back, I swear.”

His mind didn’t feel as quiet. Whatever his Dad had done with the potion and seeing Gabe… he felt better.

“Dad, what was that? With Gabe, how could I see him?”

“It was an aura amplifier. Old-world magic that forces the connection between two auras if they had a previous connection. It’s the opposite of the separation potion. So for a moment, everything was back to normal. It’s temporary though and the feeling of being complete will fade over the next day. You’ll begin to fade again. We really need to find your familiar.”

Bella ran into the room and closed the door behind her.

“They coming, are you ready for this?”

Grimacing, John nodded. A second later the door opened again and his brother, Cas and Mary entered together. They stopped, frozen to the spot. All three stared at the couple who held hands next to his bed. His Mom’s eyes went wide while Dean’s were narrow and suspicious. Cas, he couldn’t tell what Cas was feeling and that was new.

“John…” Mary whispered.

His Dad nodded and he pressed Bella behind him which she seemed unimpressed with.

“Dad.”

“Hi, Dean.”

“Dad… you’re…”

“Alive, yes.”

“John…”

“Hi, Mary…”

Sam was curious how all this was going to play out but what was most interesting was Cas. Cas hadn’t moved, hadn’t said a word.

They all looked at each other as shock set in. It was a good minute of blissful silence before the yelling began.

“You!” Mary hissed, “You’re ALIVE!”

Cas stepped in front of her keeping her away from John.

“Move Castiel.” She ordered and he didn’t. He stood stoic and maintaining eye contact with John. Dean had finally chimed in something weird was happening. He was looking at his familiar and not his long-lost father.

“I order you to stand down.”

“I can’t do that Mary, you know damn well I can’t.”

“Cas, what’s happening?”

A pained expression flicked over the familiar's face but then it was gone. It was kinda scary, Cas was so in control, so focused it was weird.

“Soldier, I order you to step aside.”

“With all due respect Sir, no.”

“Sir?” Sam and Dean exclaimed together.

“Cas… What’s happening? Mom?” Dean growled, “Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“I’ll get this shall I?” John chimed in and they all glared in his direction.

“Someone better, like right now!”

Sam glanced at his brother who was losing his shit.  
“Dean." John began, " Cas is a high-level MEIO operative in the black ops sector. Or more accurately, he will be when he finishes training. I am an ex MEIO Black ops level ten sorcerer with a few very mean specialities up my sleeve. Cas' orders are to protect her above all else and right now the most threatening thing in this room is me. The MEIO are loyal to your mother, Black ops are her daddies pet hit squad isn't that right Mare?”

Mary baulked, “That is highly classified!”

“I have friends in high places.” John smiled.

“You’re a what?!” Dean growled.

Cas glanced at his witch for a half second and grimaced, “I couldn’t tell you okay… I’m sorry.”

“MOM! You made Cas an assassin!”

Sam flinched, Dean was furious. He hadn’t been this mad since Jacob Founder ran into his car with a tractor, he was livid. Sam was in shock. Cas was in MEIO. Cas was black ops... shit.

“She didn’t make me… I like it… I’m good at it.”

"Do NOT take her side right now CASTIEL!"

“Your whole family are good at it.” John interrupted the drama, “Oh and in case you were wondering, the HOM has Gabriel.”

“We know.” Mary and Cas said together.

Dean flinched, “…and when were you going to tell me? When did you find this out? You know what I don’t care, I need air.”

Cas didn’t move to chase his brother and it was the weirdest shit ever.

“Mary?” Crowley asked as he entered.

“You got this Crowley? …because I need to go to Dean.”

“Yeah, you’re good.”

Cas changed on the spot and flew out of the closing door.

Sam was confused and angry, “Mom! You knew where Gabe was this whole time?!”  
Mary glanced at him and then the floor, “No baby, we suspected they were involved but now we know.”

The anger flailed, “I spoke to him.”

Mary’s head whipped around to John, “What did you do?”

“Kayler’s elixir, enough to re-establish the connection.”

“You reckless piece of shit! That’s my son! He could have died!”

“Mary, calm down, it’s better than it used to be.”

She clenched her fists and John braced for an attack but she kept her shit together. “You halved the time we have to find Gabriel. You could have killed my boys. I will have your head for this John, if anything happens to them, so help me, I will tear you limb from limb.”

“I will let you. I love my boys, all of them, don’t tell me how important is to get Gabriel back. I know better than you do.” The words were sharp and Mary’s eyes went wide.

“Bella.”

“Mary.”

“Bella.”

“Crowley.”

“Sam,” Sam said to remind them he was in the room.

They all glanced at him.

“I knew it, this has something to do with that damn cult you’re in. What did you do to my boys?”

“I didn’t do anything Mary, they just have bloodlines that are highly cohesive. It’s destiny.”

“You know as well as I do there is no such thing!”

“John, I hate to interrupt this touching reunion but we got the call. We have eyes on the compound.”

Sam looked at the familiar, “You found Gabe?”  
She nodded, “We think so, the compound at least. Can we argue about this later? We have a legacy and their familiar to save.”

The adults nodded reluctantly and relief flooded Sam. Hold on Gabriel he thought, we’re coming.


	10. DEAN: A needle in a needle stack

Furious, no, not even furious covered how he felt. Livid, no. There were no words for how angry Dean was. He stormed down the hospital steps into the courtyard. Breathing became difficult… was he seriously hyperventilating right now? The sky was dark with the threat of a storm; clearly, the Goddess had a sense of humour. This whole fucking week was turning in to the most epic shit storm. 

“It’s okay Dean, just slow it down. Breathe.”

The witch turned on his familiar. Anger coursed through his veins and helped him to control his breathing. 

“You lying, hypocritical ASS!”

Cas flinched as the words landed. 

“You’re lecturing me on secrets!” he laughed, “YOU are lecturing ME on putting myself in DANGER!”

The familiar frowned. 

“You, how fucking dare you CAS! You’re training to be a… a… I can’t even say it.” He shook his head and sat on a bench away from the rest of the garden patrons. Then he stood and started pacing again. Cas sat and let him rant uninterrupted. 

“My dad is alive and my Mom is… and I feel like I don’t even know YOU!” he hissed, “You’re supposed to be with me. MINE Cas! MINE. My friend, my partner… I don’t even know who you are any more.”

Dean felt the pain spike through his love’s chest and it caught him off guard. He was so wrapped up in his own shock and rage he didn’t brace for Cas’ emotions and it hit him hard. There was a raw edge of agony to Cas’ pain as if he’d been anticipating this… maybe for the whole time they’d been together. Dean could feel his fear, the panic… Cas was afraid, terrified. Stopping mid-step Dean turned and watched the punk rock sex god as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dean’s fury clashed with the pain. He couldn’t figure out if he was pissed at himself for wanting to comfort him or more pissed at the situation. 

“I understand…”

“You understand WHAT?” Dean growled between gritted teeth.

Cas folded his arms, wrapping them around himself in a protective gesture. 

“If you wanna, you know…”

Pain flooded him, Cas’ pain. Cas’ pure unwavering agony and it took the edge from his anger.

“No Cas, I don’t know.”

The familiar glanced up, his ocean blues shiny and full of hurt. 

“Separate… I get it.”

Dean felt sick and began to tremble. Sitting, he needed to sit before he fell. Dropping his head, he ran his fingers through his hair while trying to settle churning in his stomach. 

“I’d be within my rights wouldn’t I?” he hissed, “This… I don’t even know what to do with this.”

The emotions spiralling through Cas were too much, he couldn’t deal with it any more. 

“Okay, Dean…”

“You’re such a dumb ass Castiel.” Those big blue eyes met Dean's. “Even if I could leave you and I’m pretty sure I can’t but even if I could, nothing you can do would ever make me want to.”

The relief poured from his partner and it was enough to push tears into falling from his own eyes. A sob started low in his chest and he fought it. If he started crying, Goddess he didn’t think he’d ever stop. 

“I’ve never felt you that mad before,” Cas whispered. 

“I’ve never been that mad before.”

“You’re not going to leave me… even if I stay in Black ops?”

Dean frowned and looked at him, “No, I’m not fucking happy that you kept it from me, but no. I love you, no matter what you do for my Mom… but I’m still allowed to be pissed about it.”

Cas nodded, “… and your Dad’s alive.”

“Yeah, I think the shock of that is muting some of the other stuff.”

The anger was still burning but it was fading fast… shock, it really did help in times of crisis. 

“Boys…” His Mom’s voice called and the anger spiked. Nope, still mad. 

“Go away, Mom,” Dean growled. 

“We think we have a location on Gabriel,” Sam said, they both stood and whipped around. 

“Sammy, what are you doing… why are you out of bed?”

His brother smiled, “Dad gave me something, I’ll be good for a while. I’m coming with you.”

“Mom, you can’t be serious?”

Mary frowned, “I don’t like it Dean but the sooner they’re together the better.” 

“The whole world has lost its damn mind.” He hissed. 

Cas moved closer and then stopped, unsure of whether Dean wanted to be touched. The annoying thing was that he did, he wanted a hug and as soon as Cas felt it he moved in. The embrace was warm and solid, Cas hard chest was like a wall of comfort and he sighed. Some of the tension released like a knot unravelling. That in turn stoked the anger, sometimes this bond was infuriating. 

“We have the coordinates, we should go,” Sam said. 

A Chevy Suburban in black pulled up across the road and another behind it. Dean glanced at Cas. 

“You two go with John, I’ll take Sam with me,” Mary ordered. 

Dean wanted to object on principle but he needed to speak to his dad about his powers. Road trip… yey. The sun was completely hidden behind thick dark clouds and rain felt imminent. The couple climbed into the back of the large vehicle and belted up. 

“Dean, Cas,” John Said from the passenger seat. 

“Dad.”

“John,” Cas replied.

Bella smiled at them through the rear view. Dean had always remembered her fondly and her big green eyes held a softness which warmed his heart. 

“So where is this compound and why are we driving?” Cas asked. His tone was hard, unwavering. 

John smiled, “We are driving because they have a portal detector. Its one of the things they’ve used consistently so we just assume they’re using it. The compound is thirty minutes from here, northeast. We have a team standing by they’re just waiting for us.”

The drive started and the rain began to hammer the car. Thunder rumbled through the clouds and it became difficult to see. Torrential rain obscured the view for anything more than a few feet through the window. 

Cas took Dean’s hand and squeezed, “You should ask.” 

Dean thought he’d been hiding his curiosity behind the wall of annoyance but not from his familiar, clearly. He glanced out of the window and sighed, the feel of Cas’ skin under his was a warm comfort. It annoyed him. Son of a bitch.

“Dad…”

“Yes, Dean?” John replied turning in his seat. 

“Er… I kind of opened a level ten portal…” he breathed, “I… there’s no one else I can…”

“I know you did Son, I’m impressed.”

Dean felt something like pride roll through his chest, “Thanks, er… I was just wondering, when did you know? That you were powerful I mean”

John smiled, “When I bonded completely to Bell, it was different for me. You went through the ceremony but my, our parents considered it unnatural. The bond completes with intimacy when you’re between 19 and 25, a kiss is enough. Anyway, a few days after my 19th birthday we were in class and my instructor told us to focus on our bond and push the power out. We ended up in Switzerland… Bell had been thinking about our next vacation.”

Both Dean and Cas’ jaws dropped.

“We’d transported without casting, it was instantaneous.” 

“That’s not possible…” Cas whispered.

“Before me, it hadn’t been. You knew it was a level ten when you cast it, Dean? Instinctively?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, I blended it with a detection spell. I thought it was the location threads I added that took me to Sammy but now you said that-”

“It’s because you knew something was wrong and you were focused on Sam, your power took you there. If you’d known how to use the power you could have transported without casting.”

Dean scowled, “I don’t know how to used them, no one knows how.”

“I know son. I didn’t know until you went for Sammy that you were capable. I thought it stopped with me but I will teach you though. Once all this is done, we'll find your limits.”

Frowning, Cas looked at them both, “Can’t you just zap in and out and get Gabe?”

John turned to Cas with a chuckle, ”They’d know as soon as we hit their compound. They would know exactly where we were. The portals still get detected no matter how fast we were in and out, we'd be ambushed. We’d also lose all element of surprise and we need to take the whole place down. We don’t know what we're walking into. You should know soldier, you never go in blind and we are basically blind. They have some heavy spell work protecting them and we have to be careful.”

“I thought they hated witches…” Dean said.

“Oh they do but The Order Of Syphon are involved and they’re all witches with very advanced powers.”

Dean was confused, “Why would they help them? This Order?” 

“They’re looking to take over, well, everything.” Cas replied, “If they want to create hate against familiars, it could help their cause to support the HOM. It would solidify the witch’s against the liberals fighting for equal rights.”

John nodded, “The HOM are causing panic, chaos and Syphon will use that and run off it’s back. They’ll turn all that hate and fear into propaganda against familiars. The HOM don’t understand that their causes are not aligned, they’re opposing. Syphon wants to snuff out familiar rights as well as take back the human sections of the world. They believe witches are top of the food chain.” 

“So they took Gabe why?” Dean asked.

“Sam has informed me that Gabriel can manipulate auras.”

Well, today wasn’t just full of people keeping fucking secrets.

“Since when?” Cas and Dean yelled together. 

Cas looked as shocked as he was, the feeling was the same in Cas as was pulsing through Dean’s chest. He hadn’t known either and his familiar squeezed his hand in solidarity. See, it said, I’m not the only douche in our family. Dean was going to have serious words with his brother when they got Gabe back.

“The Bonding.” John replied, “Sam informed me of the process as we came to find you. Gabe can physically manipulate auras. He did it with Sam’s to help heal him after their separation. It’s an ancient skill we thought was lost but you’re all very special. They will use Gabriel to manipulate whoever they need to. They will use him to implant thoughts and emotions where they need influence. But…”

“-but what Dad?” Dean started to panic.

“The more I consider this alliance, the more I’m starting to believe that Syphon simply wanted Gabriel. They formed the alliance to get the Novak’s on side, just in case you boys need to be taken.”

“You think it was about Gabe and me this whole time?” Cas asked.

John nodded, “Yes, I think your skills would be invaluable to them. I think they know Dean and Sam are untouchable because of Mary and Samuel, your grandfather. He worked on the fringes of their organisation for a decade but they never managed to convert him or take him down.”

“I didn’t know that,” Cas said. 

“Me either.” Said Dean.

“It’s not something the family advertising. When you boys were born, Samuel cut all ties with them except to send operatives in from time to time.”

“So you think they wanted Gabe… I get that but I’m not special, not like that.” Said Cas

Smiling John looked at him, “Oh Castiel, you have no idea what you’re capable of. I’ve seen your test scores and they’re remarkable. You’re top of your class in everything. Fighting, channelling energy and most of all infiltration. Do you have any idea what they could do with someone who is nearly invisible? That along with your brother who can manipulate minds, hearts? You’d be a force to be reckoned with.”

Dean stared at his boyfriend and saw him in a new light. Cas was dangerous. Not only him but Gabe was dangerous. Instead of making him feel afraid of them it made him feel safer that they would protect him one day. Cas was being trained to be his security, that had been a given but to have Gabe with Sammy, it made Dean feel better. 

“Do you want to be in Black ops? Did she give you a choice?” John asked, changing the discussion.

“Mary started training me as Dean’s primary guard that first summer I interned, I had no choice in that. I got it, I’d understood going in that one day she’d put me through basic so that I could protect him better. She didn’t know I had skills but when I settled into it, well, yeah it’s as easy as breathing. I didn’t need to be asked.”

“Good, it’s a hard life. Dean knows which will make it easier. A piece of advice, don’t lock your emotions away from him okay? I know they teach you that but it takes a toll. If you share them between you then they resolve quicker. Bottling them up, well, it can drive you a little insane.”

“A little?” Bella chimed in with a smile.

“Okay, fine. Totally, it can make you totally insane. Don’t do it okay?”

Cas nodded, “Okay John.”

“Does you being back mean you’re sticking around now?” Dean asked as the thought crossed his mind.

“I’ll be around son, I’ve missed enough I think.”

“Yeah.”

The radio crackled, “Party leader, we’re closing in.”

That was the other car the one his Mom and Sam were in.

“Copy,” Bella replied. “We’re five minutes out.” 

“You boys are going to stay on the outside perimeter until its clear. No objections, I won't lose either of you.”

“Fine but I want to be somewhere I can see everything,” Cas said, his tone was the same one from the hospital. The one that he’d used to refuse his mothers orders. Solid, unwavering and annoyingly sexy as all hell. The familiar felt the spark of lust and smiled. 

‘Don’t smile’ Dean whispered in his mind, ‘I’m still mad’

‘Okay Dean’ The tone was completely dismissive. Cas was laughing at him. 

“Agreed.” John interrupted their private conversation. “We have some human recording tech we use to assist us. It does really well until we start using too much power around it.”

“It’s standard in ops now,” Cas replied. 

Dean watched them talk shop, it was… weird. 

“Does that apply to firearms as well?” John asked, “I’d heard rumours.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah if the humans use it, we train with it.”

John chuckled, “Damn, what a time to be alive. We weren’t allowed, something about being better than human mechanical engineering.” 

Cas smiled, “We get all the perks.”

They laughed together, some obvious assassin in-joke that Dean couldn’t be a part of. He waited for jealousy but only love came. It was nice seeing them bonding, even if he couldn’t be a part of it.

The rain slowed as they approached the set of outbuilding next to the old Dairy farm. It was a vast expanse of open land with several formations of old buildings. The brothers suspected the HOM were using the central three as their base. Pulling up outside an old milking shed they ran from the car to the building to avoid getting wet. 

His Mom and Sam were already inside with the MEIO operatives and what he assumed were Ember Brothers. John walked over to his people and Dean followed while Cas checked in with his Mom.

“Ruby, Bobby, Jo, this is my eldest Dean. Dean, Ruby is Jo’s familiar and partner. Bobby’s familiar Ellen is out scouting in the field, they’re also together.”

“Wait, so me and Cas are normal in your.. in the Brothers?”

“Sure are,” Bobby replied with a kind smile.

“Well, are you just a pretty hunk of gorgeous?” Ruby grinned. 

The glare from Jo could have seared flesh. In a flash, it was gone and Jo was turning her smile on Dean.

“Please ignore her, she flirts like she breathes.”

“So does he,” Cas added as he joined them.

Ruby’s eyes went wide, “Oh my.” 

“Cas this is Ruby, Jo and Bobby.” Dean introduced him. “This is Cas, my familiar.”

“Tall, dark and dangerous, just how I like them.” The words were smooth as silk as the rolled from her mouth.

“Give it a break will ya.” Jo cursed.

“No can do babe, they’re a whole main course of delicious wrapped in yum.” The last word popped.

The radio crackled and John picked it up, he moved out of earshot. Something was happening. 

“We have movement in the south-west corner, we’re moving out.”

“Mary, we good to go?”

She nodded, “Ketch is leading our squad and liaising with your people. Play nice John or I’ll kick your ass outta here faster than you can say ‘lying ass hole’.”

“Nice Mare… nice.”

“I don’t understand why we’re working with these… people, anyway. We’re trained far better and honestly, they’re going to get in my way.” The tall, good-looking man said with a glare as he adjusted his combat gear. 

“Ketch, long time,” John said. 

Ketch scowled, “Don’t get in my way John, traitors have a habit of getting what’s coming to them.”

John stepped into the taller man’s personal space and the tension levelled up a few thousand notches. All Dean’s senses screamed danger. Cas moved into his side protectively, he was both happy and annoyed. No matter Cas physical skills Dean was one of two most powerful witches in the room if not on earth. It deserved the respect it was due. 

“If I remember correctly the last time we went at it Ketch, you ended up in medical for three days with a concussion. So maybe you should watch your mouth.”

The operative closed the last inch and they were almost nose to nose. “I’ve got some new tricks I’d like to get you personally acquainted with, then we’ll see who ends up with a concussion.”

“Ketch. Stand down.” Mary ordered. 

Bella was at John’s side stroking his arm. Dean watched with a morbid fascination as his mom went from commander to jealous ex in a second. It would have been comical if she hadn’t have looked both furious and devastated. Crowley rubbed her shoulder and she took a deep breath. Oh, that sucked, his Mom still loved his Dad. Knowing how Dean felt about Cas, there was no way his Mom could compete with Bella and that made this suck so much worse. 

“We're moving out in thirty seconds. Alpha team you’re following the north path and Beta you’re going south. They may excavate somewhere in the middle. There are a few outposts which should be safe. Cas, Dean can you take the barn and Jo, Ruby the opposite side. They’re approximately four clicks apart.”

“Sure Mom,” Dean replied, relieved to be able to do something. Cas nodded and took a piece of equipment from her, it was a tablet. 

“You’ll be able to see the live feeds from the teams, Cas knows how to use it.”

Everyone rolled out. 

Dean followed Cas to their outpost. Everything was soaking wet and cold. Thankfully, Dean had grabbed a thermal jacket from the base to throw over his leather. Cas didn’t feel the cold like he did so the jacket was tied around his waist until they got to the barn. The roof of the two-story building seemed solid but the wooden walls were crumbling in places. The best vantage point was from the mezzanine. They climbed the metal ladders to look out from a window at the top. 

Cas moved in and hugged him from behind as they looked out of the open window. 

“Hey, I know we're not… you know good but… are we good?”

Dean smiled, idiot. 

“Yeah, no and maybe… I don’t know Cas. So much is happening, ask me when this shit is over and we’re back home. I still love you, I’ll always love you but trusting you is a whole other thing right now.”

The tug on Dean's heart was uncomfortable and he tried to ignore it. He wanted to be able to feel mad about this and by the Goddess, he was going to ignore that hurt… he was. Abso-freeking-lutley. Turning in Cas arms was a mistake because they were alone for the first time in a while. All that his body wanted to do was to comfort Cas, to comfort itself. Cas’ eyes were wide as Dean gazed into them. The kiss that followed was beautiful, light and chaste but not enough by far. The look on Cas’ face was hungry and he closed the gap, taking Dean’s mouth like it was his to devour. That's what it felt like as if the emotions were hungry. Hands roamed everywhere and after a few long seconds of tongues and teeth, they parted. Each as out of breath as the other. 

“Wow… okay…” Cas sighed. 

“Yeah.”

Cas sighed, “Fuck, I should be watching the feed.”

Dean reluctantly passed him the tablet and he turned it on not before touching his inflamed lips.

The view on the tablet was narrow and shaky as the teams cleared each building. The signal was glitching so Cas decided to try it outside and Dean followed him back down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself as he paced back and forth along the barn side. 

“You know, I think it was better up there, I can’t tell.”

“Fine, I’m going to stay here while you check.”

Cas nodded and ascended the building again. 

Dean paced around the side of the barn. Cas decided to stay up there, sure that the feed was better. Dean needed to pace so that's what he did. Several minutes passed and Cas relayed in his head what was happening, which wasn’t much. The buildings so far were clear. It all seemed very strange.

‘Dean, something is happening half a click away.’ Cas said in his head. 

‘What?’

The familiar sounded dumbfounded as he tried to convey the words, ‘ It’s Gabe…’

‘What? How… I thought they said he would be over the other side?’

‘Your Dad said they were going in blind, maybe they got it wrong or they’re evacuating this way?’

‘We should radio it in.’Dean replied. 

‘There’s no time, if they leave, we could lose him again’

‘Cas don’t do something stupid’ 

‘He’s my brother, your brothers familiar… if we don’t do something they’ll both die.’ Dean froze, he was right but it felt… wrong.

‘Can you see anyone with him?’

‘No… maybe he escaped?’

‘You don’t think that’s a little bit of a coincidence?’

‘Yeah I think it’s a coincidence and convenient but I should at least check it out. They won't know I’m trained, they won't know I’m there until I’m on top of them’

‘I don’t like this Cas.’

‘Dean, I have to try…’

‘Fine’

Dean watched as Cas turned into his bird form and then flew soundlessly. Using some of Dean’s magic he could change his feathers to reflect light. He was near invisible when he did that. Dean could sense him while the channel was open and hear what Cas heard as he relayed it. 

‘Gabriel’ Cas asked as he changed back to human. Dean assumed he’d scouted the area before closing in. 

‘Shit’

That was all Dean got and then the connection broke. 

“Cas!” he yelled. 

There was no answer, he ran to where Cas had stopped and searched. Nothing. Cas was gone, the air smelt of magic. 

“All parties, magic detected on the north-west corner. Dean, what’s happening?”

Dean felt the panic flood him as he spoke, “Dad, Cas is gone.’


	11. GABRIEL: ...and miles to go before I sleep

Gabe was pacing. From the moment Sam left his energy had spiked and he was using it to pace. The room was a six-foot square with a bed and a chair, no windows, and one door. It was a very good thing that he wasn’t claustrophobic. He’s examined it from floor to ceiling and back again. There was one weak spot, a gap in the top corner which was too high for him in both forms, essentially it was useless. 

There was a male voice coming from the room next to him, it was muffled and whiny. He paced for a few more minutes before the door opened and someone was shoved through it.

“Cas?”

Gabe stared dumbfounded. 

“Gabriel!” Cas launched himself at his younger brother. The embraced tightly for several long seconds and Gabe sagged into his brother. Cas was here, everything would be fine now. He felt safe, anywhere that Cas was he would be protected, it was the child inside him speaking. The realisation didn't stop a wave of peace quieting the overwhelming anxiety. 

“How are you here?” 

“Got my stupid ass kidnapped. I thought it was you but they used a mirage spell, so, not you.”

Gabe laughed, “Yeah, we seem to be good at that. Hows Sam?”

“Okay. Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“Fine, better. Annoyed.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

The door opened again and their Mom walked in. They stood, open-mouthed, in shock. 

“Mom?”

“My boys…”

“Mom, what is happening?”

“It’s a long story but you’re both here now. Cas, I need you to drink this.”

She held out a potion. 

“NO!” Gabe yelled

“It’s necessary Gabriel.” 

Gabe stared at his mom… she looked weird and sounded weirder. 

“Mom, whatever that is, it won't work on Me and Cas. We’re too bonded.”

“No, you’re fine, see.”

“No, Sam found me in my mind and did something, I’m fine right now but I don’t think it’s going to stay that way.”

Gabe had felt the ebb of the fix since it happened and then Cas confirmed it.

“He’s right Mom, it’s temporary. We need to get him back with Sam or he’ll die.”

“You’re wrong. He promised it would work even on the true bonded.”

Gabe frowned, “True bonded?”

“I think that’s what we are,” said Cas. “John explained it.”

“John who?”

“Winchester.”

Gabe stared, eyes wide as his heart started to pound, “John Winchester, dead John Winchester?”

“Apparently not so dead.”

“Right.” Gabe steadied himself on the wall.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” 

“Castiel, you need to drink this.” She repeated.

“No. You can’t cut me off from Dean, I’ll die.”

“NO! That’s a lie they tell you, we’re fine! 

“Mom, the true bonded, we’re in soul deep. You have to listen to us.”

“He promised me that I could have you both back, free of them.”

“Who Mom?” 

She frowned, “I can make you drink it Cas. I can.”

“Mom, no. You’ll kill us both, do you want that?” Gabe hissed at her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to sob, falling to her knees she looked up at Gabe, “Are you really dying?”

Gabe felt a sob rise in his chest, “Without Sammy, yes.”

“I don’t understand, he said it would work.”

“Whoever it is has lied mom, or they did know but we definitely can’t be separated.” 

“I have to go”

There was a passing glimmer of desperation it washed over her face, then anger. Turning on her heal she left the room with a slam of the door. 

Gabe stared after her, his heart pounding, “That was…” 

“Not the woman I remember.” Cas finished. 

“No…”

“Did she seem… weird to you?”

Gabe nodded and then became annoyed, “I should have checked her aura.”

“No. No, don’t use your magic, okay… It comes mostly from Sam… you could drain yourself faster. We need all the time we can get.”

Gabe felt sick, “Good call bro.”

“We really need to find a way out of here.”

The room was completely sealed except and then he remembered the hole.

“Cas, can you fit through that hole up there?” Gabe said pointing to the ceiling.f

“Er… maybe…?”

His brother changed and was up in the rafters in a second, pushing his swallow through the hole. Moments later he returned and changed back.

“You will never believe who is in there.”

Gabe frowned, “Who?”

“Balthazar.”

Rage flooded Gabriel, “What? Is he a prisoner?”

Cas nodded, “Looks like it. They’re keeping him comfortable but yeah he’s locked in. That hole only goes from here to there. There’s no out.”

“Fuck.” Gabe cursed, “Does he have his familiar?”

Shaking his head Cas glanced up to the ceiling, it was such a Dean gesture that Gabe suddenly missed the witch. 

“Do you think they separated them? Like they did with me?”

“Have you heard him in pain?”

Gabe shrugged, “I was pretty out of it… maybe.”

“We can’t be sure then.”

“Do you think he’d help us? Even without his familiar? He’s a witch… maybe he can you know do something?”

“Wouldn’t he have tried that already?”

Shrugging again Gabe started to pace until Cas grabbed his head and screamed. The fall to his knees looked painful. Running to his brother felt like it took forever, his heart was in his throat. 

“Cas… what happened?”

It took a few minutes of rubbing the taller man’s back to get an answer. He was panting hard past whatever had happened.

“I… tried… to …contact… Dean… fuck…”

“Ouch.”

“Did that happen to you?” Cas added as he stood unsteadily on his feet. Gabe placed his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“I was unconscious and then once we connected in my dream I didn’t think to try.”

“Don’t… that was, something I don’t even have words for.”

“You good?”

“Feel like my brain is trying to crawl outta my ears but yeah.” Rubbing his brow he squinted.

“So John Winchester’s alive?”

Cas sat next to him on the bed, “Yeah.” 

His brother looked pale and twitchy after his painful experience. 

“How are Dean and Sam?”

“Fine, dealing.”

Cas explained everything that happened. Gabe felt like he was leaving things out but he could get annoyed about that later. 

“I think someone’s coming,” Cas whispered.

The noise of footsteps approaching made them nervous. Their Mom entered, closing it behind her. This time he really looked at her. She had natural blond hair which was matted and needed a wash. Exhaustion and fury ran in equal measure over her face. The fidgeting raised bad memories back for Gabe and he tried to push them away. The wringing of her hands in her pale blue t-shirt made him very uncomfortable. 

“Mom…” 

Her gaze snapped up to his, “Gabriel…”

He smiled, “…are you okay?”

Staring at him like he was the world, it seemed like she couldn’t forge a coherent thought. 

“Mom.”

She looked over at Cas, “Cassy…”

“Hey, Mom.”

“Cassy? I’m so sorry baby… I should have stopped him… I wasn’t… I couldn’t.” 

Tears fell as Donna Novak slid into a sobbing, shuddering mess on the dirt floor. Cas walked over and knelt, then wrapped her in his arms. After a long minute, Cas glanced at him and he shrugged. Gabe had no idea what to do either. 

“Mom?” Gabe started, “You need to get whoever it is to let us go.”

She froze in Cas’ arms, “Those Winchesters, they took you from me… my boys…”

Cas sighed, “Mom, we couldn’t stay… Dad… he almost killed me.”

“No…” she hissed and pulled away from him sharply, “He wouldn’t do that… maybe he was hard on you but… you were fine.”

Gabe watched as Cas recoiled and stood in a hot second. The anger on his brother's face was a little terrifying. Cas clenched his teeth, ground them and then started to speak, the tone was low and dangerous. 

“Four broken ribs.” 

Donna looked up from the floor at her eldest like he’d slapped her. 

He glared at her, “Fractured skull.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around himself, he didn’t want to be back there but the memory was a wave crashing over his senses. Sickness rolled through his body as Cas continued.

“Dislocated Shoulder.” He whispered and she frowned.

Gabe felt tears rise because in his mind he was there. He was back holding Dean’s hand as the doctors reeled off Cas’ trauma. 

“Punctured lung.” He paused to breathe,” fractured Collarbone.”

Cas paused and crouched so he was at eye level with her, “Ruptured liver.”

“Cas…” Gabe whispered as the tears fell. 

“Severed. Spinal. cord.”

Silence. Gabe’s heavy breathing filled the space as Cas and his Mom stared each other down. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. Surely she knew? Did she know how bad it had been?

“Massive internal bleeding. Three days of concussion and that was after the magical intervention.” Cas said moving closer to their Mom. “You know what they said to me when I woke up Mom?”

Gabe knew. Did she? The shake was slight and Cas smiled, it was an unpleasant smile.

“They said that if I’d have been human, I would have died ten minutes before Dean stepped in. If Dean hadn’t stepped in when he did I would have died on the kitchen floor at your feet. That witch saved me from my so-called father.”

“If you hadn’t borough him… he wouldn’t-”

“Don’t you dare blame me!” Cas hissed as he stood and put distance between them.

“The Winchesters… they made him that way Cas… he wasn’t like that before…”

The dry laugh forced its way out of Gabe past the sorrow and pain.

“If you believe that then you deserve everything you get.”

Brown eyes glanced up at him. Her hands were clenched in the dirt of the floor as if she needed something solid to hold on too.

Gabe held her gaze, “He nearly killed Cas Mom. He beat me, he beat me so bad I have scars… do you know how hard you have to beat one of us to cause that kind of damage?” He laughed, “Of course you do because you have matching damage. Just go, Mom… just… leave.”

Pain and disappointment swam through his veins. What had he expected? 

Cas moved over and hugged him tightly, Gabe ignored the fine tremble running through Cas’ body. He had a feeling that this had been hard on his brother; the past picture of their mother had been shattered. Any illusion that she was on their side was gone. She was a broken shell of a person and they would have to find another way out.

She seemed to find herself as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Standing she ground her teeth, “They’ve poisoned you against us… I’ll kill them all for this.”

They stared after her as she slammed the door. 

“I hate to say it guys, but your Mom is bat-shit crazy.”

They froze and turned slowly in disbelief. 

“Dean!” Cas yelled as he threw himself at his witch.

Gabe watched, heart hurting, he’d give anything to see Sam.

“How?!” Cas whispered, “How are you here?”

Dean held Cas tight and then walked over to Gabe and pulled him into a hug. The witch smelt of home and it forced a pang of sadness through his chest. 

Dean stepped back, “Well… I don’t really know.”

Cas followed him as he sat on the bed. Gabe moved to the chair and Cas took up position next to Dean. 

“One minute I was freaking out in the barn with Mom and Dad, they were trying to locate a trace for the portal. Then a few minutes ago I felt you, like this fucking horrible pain. Emotional… Goddess, agony. Dad looked at me and told me to let it happen, whatever was happening. I did and then I was here.”

“Is that the instant portal thing he was talking about?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, he threw a tracking spell at me as I vanished. I’ll kick his ass for that later, my ribs are killing.”

“They know where we are,” Gabe whispered.

Cas grinned, “We should try to get out of the compound. Meet them halfway. We’re unstoppable together.”

Gabe felt relieved, they could escape. 

“Yeah.” Dean said, “I have no idea where we are and I feel like my power is muted… I don’t think I can portal out.”

“Nope because that would be too fucking easy… Goddess help us.” Gabe cursed.

“Balthazar is here Dean.”

The witch stopped and stared at Cas, “…fuck. We can’t leave that piece of trash can we?”

Gabe grinned, “I’m good with that.”

Cas laughed, “You will lead us one day, you should probably take the moral high ground.”

Dean scowled, “You know what the problem with that is pretty bird?”

Raising an eyebrow Cas shook his head.

“The ground only gets so high before the shit comes up to meet you.” Dean grinned.

They chuckled and Dean sighed, “Fuck… fine but I’m kicking his ass once he’s free and we’re safe.”

“Get in line,” Gabe replied.

Within ten minutes they had a vague idea of a plan. Dean would get them into the hall; they would free Balthazar, the royal dick, and then run. As plans went it wasn’t the most detailed or ingenious but they had no idea where they were. Worse, they had even less of an idea of what awaited them outside.

“Ready?” Dean asked them. They nodded and psyched themselves up. Cas was cool, relaxed and Gabe had that feeling he wasn’t being told things again.

They moved out, Dean unlocked the door with only vague concentration. Witches came in so handy during daring escapes from creepy secret societies. They veered right and Dean unlocked the door to Balthazar's room. 

“Who?” He started as his brain processed what he was seeing.

“Winchester?” 

“Balthazar. You coming or what princess?”

The blonde man scowled and nodded. They ran as one, asking if Balthazar knew where they were. He claimed he had no idea and had been kept in that room since his abduction. Gabe looked him over and well he looked a little, shitty. Having been separated from Lilith for weeks it was understandable. Familiars allowed for emotional balance and a severe power boost. He said the pain of the separation had been like nothing he could describe but he was still here. Without inflexion or care, he added that as far as he knew so was she. The power he had was diminished and that seemed to bother him more than losing Lilith. Gabe wanted to punch him. Breathe, he reminded himself. What a complete shit. 

They walked through what seemed to be a maze of underground sheds. The wooden structures were being used as storage, some for equipment and some for people. Dean became more and more furious as they moved past the sheds. Some didn’t have doors and people were simply chained inside. It was horrific; they needed to get out so they could save them all. 

The moved quietly, Cas led them. He seemed to be in control and Dean let him. That alone mace Gabe suspicious, it was, weird. Balthazar mumbled something about taking orders from a familiar. Cas threw an evil look that was enough to shut him down. The floor began to slope upwards and eventually, they emerged in a warehouse full of maple syrup. The boxed said NS, Canada. Well, at least they knew where they were. 

“I think this is outside,” Cas whispered as they approached a loading style door. 

Dean placed his hand on the metal shutter and it lifted slowly. The wind battered them and was freezing. Cautious, they used the building for cover. There were fields and trees for miles in every direction. So much for hoping they were somewhere more civilised. Wishful thinking Gabe. 

“I think we should go south,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded. “Okay, whatever you think is best.”

Familiars could orientate using the sun and stars it was second nature. Cas and Gabe knew which direction to go in without a thought. Gabe was glad he had his thicker jacket on. The fur lining, sheepskin was going to do better against the cold air than denim. He thanked his past self for the laziness that had lead to him wearing it then tugged the zip on the brown aviator. 

They started to walk in the direction of the borderline. Caution stopping them from sprinting to perceived safety. They were halfway to the trees before the alarm sounded. 

“Run.” Dean hissed. 

They did, the freezing air battered them as they dived for the tree line. Shouting and gunfire followed. Gabe’s heart raced as he looked around for his family.

“Dean.” He yelled, “You okay?” 

The noise was overwhelming. Dean shushed him and pointed to the trees where Cas was perched. It was a good idea to change forms, he was less likely to get shot but Gabe did dare use any of his personal magic. That's what allowed them to move seamlessly from one form to another. For a long time, it was thought to be a biological thing. The inability to shift made him feel trapped for the first time since he’d been kidnapped. Their animal form was second nature, a part of him and not being able to access it make him hurt in his inside bits. 

They followed Cas on their stomachs through the undergrowth of the forest. Gabe couldn’t help thinking his fox would be easier over the rough ground and that made his heartache. It was twenty minutes before Cas turned back and waved the all clear. His brother walked over to Dean and kissed him hard. Balthazar made a gagging sound and Gabe gave in to the urge to punch him, smacking him hard enough to bruise in his arm.

“Ouch!” The witch yelled.

Gabe scowled, “Stop being a dick.”

“Fine.”

“We saved your ass, you should be grateful.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and started walking. Cas turned and followed staying between Dean and B. They walked for a while until Dean stopped. 

“The magic… I think I’m going to try and portal out.”

Gabe saw B’s lip raise and before he could shout ‘no’ Dean was screaming. He fell hard to his knees.

“Dean!” They both yelled as he grabbed his head. 

The noise was painful to listen to and Cas was visibly distressed. It took several long minutes before Dean was coherent enough to speak.

“I don’t understand.” He whispered.

Gabe remembered, “The humans, they have magic blockers. It lets you enter the territory but you have to have special permissions to leave.”

“How did I forget that.” Cas hissed and hugged his witch. Gabe wanted Sam. 

Dean sat for a while longer and composed himself, “Is this what I felt you go through earlier?”

“No.” He frowned, “…but it did happen when I tried to reach out.”

Cas looked at Gabe and then back to Dean.

“What was it then…?”

“Mom… I had to remind her about the night you saved me.” Cas stroked Dean face knowing what was going to happen.

Fury rose in the witch and Balthazar stepped back. Good choice Gabe thought.

“Green eyes, please don’t let it upset you.”

Cas was hugging his man, willing him out of his anger. 

“Yeah… okay…” Dean was trying to remain calm. That day was always going to be a PTSD moment for them all probably forever. It really had been the worst thing Gabe had ever seen. 

“If you are done, we should keep moving.”

Dean’s eyes flicked a murderous glance up at Balthazar but he nodded. They began to move further into the forest. The need to find civilisation was overwhelming. Gabe realised the Winchesters were going to have to work through official channels. Mary was a Head of Commission and the red tape would be ridiculous, so much for a quick pick up. The trees were tightly packed together and the terrain was damp from the time of the year. It smelled amazing though and Cas was enjoying it as much as Gabe. They exchanged glances that the witches wouldn’t understand. Nature was their home. In Nature, they felt safe, calm and centred. 

Periodically Cas would change and fly to the treetops and scout. When he pulled on Dean’s abilities he could be invisible and it was amazing and it came in handy. A few miles later they happened upon a dilapidated cabin. Cas checked it out first. 

“All clear.” He called from the doorway.

The night closed in fast. Without a glimpse of civilisation, they needed somewhere where to stay. The temperature was going to get cold. 

The previous occupants had left the place in a hurry and Gabe took in the space. It was dirty, dust covered every surface. Animals had made their homes in various places. The sofa and rug were nearly indistinguishable in colour due to the grime that covered them. Gabe’s face wrinkled at the musty smell, Cas wore the exact same expression.

“Dean?” Cas asked, “Can you do anything about this?”

His witch frowned, “What do I look like the damn maid?”

Gabe laughed. 

Cas glared, “We have to be here all night.”

“Fine.” He huffed and rolled his eyes, “I want it noted that I reduced myself to maid status for your comfort. In payment, I’m choosing the next place we fuck.”

Balthazar's jaw hit the floor and Gabe laughed hysterically. Cas’ grin had him chuckling harder. 

“Done.” Cas smiled as he agreed to the terms.

“You two are disgusting,” Balthazar muttered. 

Gabe and Cas growled together. 

The spell flared blue as it worked its way around the space. The sofa and rug were a grey and green check, worn but no longer dirty. The walls were dark wood and the kitchen was a retro 1960’s duck egg blue. The whole place would be spotless including whatever lay beyond the other doors. Gabe assumed a bed and bathroom.

Dean hit the electrics with a jolt and they had magically induced water and lights.

“I can maintain it for 24 hours at most. The fallout will be hard if I do it for that long.”

Cas hugged him, “We’ll rest until dawn. It’ll be 12 to 15 hours maximum. 

“You can maintain this without backlash for 24 hours?” Balthazar asked as curiosity got the better of him.

Dean nodded, “If I hadn’t portalled here, three days probably.” 

The witch's eyes bugged out at the comment and Gabe chuckled. “I think he’s just realised how close of an escape he had that time with Sam.”

“I wouldn't fuck my familiar regardless of how much power it gave me, it’s… perverted.”

Cas moved in a flash, there was no warning. One minute they were ten feet apart, the next Balthazar was unconscious on the rug. 

“Cas!” Gabe and Dean yelled together.

Fury radiated from his brother who turned, “I owed him.”

“He’s such a dumb ass.” Gabe hissed. 

Dean rubbed his head and Cas frowned at him, “Sit down green eyes before you fall.” 

The room tilted and Gabe’s vision faded in and out like shadows over glass. This was how he’d felt before Sam’s intervention and it had concern flowing through his tense body. Cas noticed the change but he shook his head. They didn’t need anything else to worry about. The couple moved and sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

“Why don’t you guys take the bedroom?” Gabe asked, “I’ll take the couch.”

Cas smiled over his shoulder, “I’ll go check it out.”

Three seconds later he took Deans hand and pulled him into the back room.

“Call if you need us, Gabe,” Cas said as the door shut. 

“Sure.” He sighed, “I’ll just stay here with dumb-ass Mc’Sleepy.”

Laying down on the couch was the best and worst thing he’d done all day. The material smelled like spring and as soon as his head hit the pillow sleep found him. 

“He’s gone.” Echoed through Gabe’s mind and woke him with a start.

“Cas?”

“Balthazar is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay guys, I'm working and studying so I'll update when I can. I promise, I will not abandon my work, I will ALWAYS finish it! :)


	12. CASTIEL: I build it up, you tear it down

They looked everywhere. Even with Cas’ tracking skills, they came up with nada. Gabe paced and threatened to shift into his fox for its superior nose. He’d actually shaken his little brother until he’d agreed not to.

“I won’t lose you, Gabe… I wouldn’t survive it.”

Gabe had frowned but agreed not to try. The only thing that stopped him was the idea he may take Sam with him if he died. Cas made a mental note to hug Sam when they got back. Sam didn’t know it but he had saved Gabe’s life simply by existing.

“Listen, I’ve served the connection to the power. Are we leaving?” Dean asked as he kissed Cas’ cheek.

Nodding he returned the affection. With Dean, he felt as safe as he could without being at home.

They started to walk; the pace was slow and became gradually slower as Gabe fell behind. Cas' concern started last night but Gabe had waved him off. They all knew that his aura was waning, that he was… no, he couldn’t think about it. He would not lose his brother, he’d lost everyone else. As his heart tore at the possibility of losing both Gabe and Sam, Dean clasped his fingers through Cas’.

“It’s okay. They’ll be okay.”

Gazing into Dean’s big green eyes helped to staunch the rising pain and anxiety. It didn’t remove it though, nothing would. Nothing but getting Gabe to Sam. Turning, Cas looked for his brother. Gabe was leaning against a tall redwood trying to gather his strength. As they’d walked his skin faded, become pale, washed out and damp. Sweat was dripping from him in rivulets across his skin, Worry spiked as he closed the gap.

“Hey, little bro. How you doing?”

There was a fleeting smile, “I’m good, do I look good?”

Cas smiled a slash of lips, “Sure, you could be a model.”

Gabe tried to smile but instead began to shake. The full body tremors were terrifying, his clammy form fell limp. Cas caught him and lowered him down to the forest floor.

“Gabe!” They yelled together.

“Dean, he’s burning up…”

The witch ran his hands over Gabe’s shuddering skin and shook his head.

“It’s his aura… I can’t-”

Cas growled as pain lanced through his heart, “No. I can’t lose him.”

“I don’t think you’ll have a choice.” Balthazar’s voice chimed from their left.

They spun towards the sound and Dean’s hand flew up. He wasn’t fast enough and before they could react a spell hit them and darkness fell.

Black. Black, cold, hard… his back was killing. Rolling over was more effort than it should have been. Everything hurt, everything… Dean… Gabe! His eyes flew open and the bright lights assaulted his brain.

“Ahhhhh.” He groaned and threw an arm over his face.

Moving to all fours, he pried open his eyes once again. The floor was a bright red tile, the air smelled like the ocean… where was he?

“Cas…” Dean groaned and his head whipped around. He was lying on the floor on his side trying to get his shit together. Cas crawled over and dragged him into his arms while checking his body for signs of trauma. Thank the goddess he seemed fine.

“Where are we?" Dean groaned

“I wish I knew.”

The room looked like a church, all arched ceilings, and wooden rafters. Holes in the tile littered the floor and indicated that pews had been removed. It was freezing; the cold seeped into his bones.

“We’re still in human territory, this is a church.” No portals out then, shit.

“Cas… where’s Gabe?”

He looked at his witch and felt the wave of nausea, “I don’t know.”

“I do.” Came the snide comment.

Cas hauled Dean to his feet, “Balthazar.”

“Cas.”

“Where is Gabriel?” Dean asked as Cas jaw clenched hard. The witch flung his hand out and Balthazar smiled. The smile gave Dean pause, nothing good ever happened when Balthazar smiled. a

“That, boy, is a very good choice.” A deep, gravelly voice echoed around the cavernous space.

They turned to face Constantinople Barnard, a tall, handsome man with thick black hair. He could have passed for Cas’ Dad they looked so similar.

“Donna, come here.” The witch called.

Cas’ Mom emerged from the shadows and slunk to his side. He turned quickly and slapped her with the back of his hand. The force was spectacular and she slumped in a bloody heap on the floor, conscious but dazed. Sometimes being hard wearing was a curse.

“Why must I do everything myself?” Barnard spat. “Between incompetent familiars and an even more incompetent son, honestly, I may as well have organized this entire thing alone.”

Cas watched him, knowing that he was one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. Knowing that they had no chance of beating him but trying to think of a plan anyway kept the helpless feeling at bay.

“My mother-”

“Will never find your body and that will be a shame because it’s extremely pretty.” Barnard cooed as he moved towards Dean. A few steps in and he stopped considered Dean as if he was a prize bull and then closed the gap. The stunning man's hand ran over Dean's lips and his witch flinched back. Cas felt Dean's revulsion and the expression had Barnard smiling.

“Where is Gabriel?” Cas asked in a whisper. Barnard was not known for tolerating familiars but he risked it to ask about his brother.

Cas watched his Mom as she stood and walked back over to Barnard. Stopping two feet away she waited. The witch turned and looked at her, then crooked his finger indicating her to come closer. What happened next had the world tilting on its axis. Donna moved forwards. Barnard took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers. She sagged into it as if he was the only thing she lived for in the world.

“What’s happening?” Dean whispered to him as he moved closer.

Cas couldn’t find words, no one. Barnard hated familiars, his sparrow wasn’t- oh my goddess.

“You’re his familiar.” The whisper slipped out and Dean frowned.

“Well done, ten points to the boy.”

Cas felt Dean’s shock but it was muted by his own.

“Mom?” Cas called, “How? I don’t understand…”

Barnard spoke for her, he should have expected it really.

“A small spell to mask her scent. Sparrow is common enough that you wouldn’t think twice about it. I made a fuss about replacing my previous familiar with the same kind. Enough so that people didn’t even comment when I showed up a few days later with another one. Well, the same one. My reputation for keeping them in their animal for meant she would stay hidden in plain sight. Also, if you were betting on that tracking spell, don’t I disabled it.”

His Mom stared at the floor, unmoving. Shit, that meant the Winchesters couldn’t find them and they were on their own.

“She is… incompetent but she is mine. It has taken a long time to get to this point and now her ineptitude has lost her a son, possibly two.”

Donna’s head whipped up, her eyes full of pain and then they were blank as if the emotion had simply disappeared.

“Mom?” He asked.

“She’s not home right now.” Barnard’s smile was ice cold.

The smell of the ocean filled his senses as he tried to clear his mind of the emotional fog which swamped it. Cas spoke in Dean’s mind as he felt sorrow for his mother, as much as he hated her he wanted to save her.

‘Ask about Gabriel, he may answer you.’

“Where is Gabriel?” Dean asked.

Barnard turned to Dean, “Ah the prodigy. Well, the familiar is close to dead, it is a shame he could have been very useful. Balthazar, you have permission, go and play with your toy while you can.”

“No!” Cas and Dean yelled together.

Some emotion flicked over his mother's face as if she was fighting to come back to the room. The expression that filled Balthazar... Cas never ever wanted to see, ever. A mixture of surprise, elation and… evil, it was revolting. Dean stopped him moving, everything in Cas wanted to lash out but he’d only get hurt. Saving Gabe would be much harder as a bloody mess on the floor. Barnard’s specialties were torture spells. Not pain like Dean and Mary, their power was more innate. They simply thought and it happened, Barnard had to concentrate and Cast. Annoyingly, he could do it very quickly and very well. Bloody mess on the floor, he reminded himself. Stay whole for Gabe.

“Why are we here Barnard?” Dean asked.

“Ah, well, I was hoping to keep Castiel, he is my son after all. However, separating you two will take more than a potion; it will also take some time. So you’ll be my guests for a few days while I drain your power and push your aura from his.”

“My what?” Cas hissed.

“You see the resemblance, I know you do.”

‘What the fuck?’

‘I don’t know, I mean it’s possible right. He does look like you Cas... it's kinda eerie... his eyes-' Dean whispered in his mind.

As Dean yelped and fell to his knees.

“Dean!” Cas yelled.

“Outside voices only!” Barnard’s voice boomed.

Cas followed Dean down onto the floor and checked for injuries, nothing showed. Relief washed over him and he pushed it aside. There were things Barnard could do that was much worse than an open wound. Dean wheezed past the pain and then swallowed it. Pain was Dean’s thing but that must have hurt to knock him off his feet.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, he snapped a rib… I felt it go… fuck.”

Rage flowed through Cas as he turned on his… father? What the hell was happening?

“Stop. Don’t hurt him.”

It sounded whiny even to his own ears but he had no idea how to stop this madness.

Barnard frowned, “Sadly to separate you will leave him a husk, less than human. Probably dead actually. Having you as his familiar will make Balthazar exponentially more powerful. Unlike that Lilith creature.”

Cas recoiled, “He’s my, what, half-brother? That’s… just wrong…”

Barnard paced towards him, “It’s not done anymore but it can be, and it will be.”

Dean stood and leaned on Cas, holding his side. This guy was insane.

“And how exactly are you going to explain Cas suddenly becoming Balthazar’s new familiar? Huh? My Mom-”

“Will no longer be a continuous thorn in my side. With both sons dead she will ‘lose’ the will to live and meet with a very sad end.”

The panic and revulsion pulled through his connection with Dean.

“If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m superbly good at manipulating emotions. Balthazar, while not as exceptional also has the talent. You’ll believe you want to be his familiar Castiel.”

He was going to throw up, Gabe was alone with that monster. Cas would be alone with him… Dean would be dead… Mary would be dead… oh, goddess help them all.

The thought came to him and he didn’t know if he wanted the answer, “My Dad?”

Barnard shrugged casually, gracefully. “Dead. The authorities were looking for our little scapegoat so he had to disappear. Permanently.”

Cas didn’t know how to feel about that. Dean did, relieved. His witch was glad Charles Novak was dead and he couldn’t blame him.

“I’m bored. Donna, take Castiel to his room. I need to talk with Dean alone.”

“No!” Cas yelled as panic swam through him.

‘Cas, don’t get hurt.’ Dean whispered inside his mind, ‘Please, I love you.’

This couldn’t be happening. Shit… he hated feeling helpless.

“I want to say goodbye to Gabe.” Cas spat out. It hurt to even say but Barnard nodded at Donna Clearly, he wanted him on his side for his insane plan.

‘I love you, stay alive. I will come for you.’

Dean smiled as the words registered.

Donna turned and walked to the doors at the bottom of the hall. He was three feet away before Barnard cleared his throat.

“Oh and Castiel?”

“Yes.” He growled.

“Don’t get any stupid ideas son, everything Donna sees and hears, so do I.”

Fuck, that was plan A out of the window. He nodded and Barnard turned back to Dean.

As Cas stepped through the door Dean screamed. The emotion was all agony, helplessness, and rage. Cas stood panting, deep terror induced breaths as he forced himself onwards, past the pain.

“Cas, please…” Donna whispered, her eyes filling with personality again.

She tugged on his jacket and he stepped away from the blood-curdling sounds. They echoed around his mind like torturous demons. Please be okay, please be alive he begged the universe, he begged anyone who would listen.

“How… how can you stay with, that?” He hissed at his mother.

She flinched, “I don’t have any choice and he can hear you, though he’s a little distracted right now.”

A sob crawled up Cas’ throat as he felt Dean’s pain.

“Mom, he’s going to kill Gabriel… how can you be okay with this!”

She turned on him, “I’m not okay with it! I hate it but I don’t know what’s real sometimes Cas. He can force memories, change them and the emotions. He’s always done it. He made me forget that he was still my witch. He made me feel like I fell in love with Charles so that we could have Gabriel. My son was his back-up plan for his disgusting little science project. He made Charles hurt you, my boys. All of this was him. All of it. This plan, this insanity has been happening forever. I’m so tired Cas… I’m so lost… and I can’t even end it because he’s forbidden it. I have nothing of my own, not even my mind.”

She turned and started walking down the corridor, it was dimly lit and short. He didn’t know how to feel about that and before he could think about it rage and agony rolled through him. The stumble had him pitching into the wall trying to catch his breath again.

‘Dean…’ he called in his mind.

‘Get out Cas!’ Dean’s voice hissed and he threw him away. His witch was protecting him with the barriers they’d constructed.

‘No… green eyes please…’

It was too late, Dean had locked the door as tightly as he could. Tears filled Cas’ eyes and slid down his hot cheeks.

“Goddess Damn it.” He yelled as his fist lashed out and slammed into the wall. The plaster gave under the hard slap of flesh. Sharp pain hit as his knuckles split and it had a hiss pulling from between his clenched teeth.

“Cas?” Gabe whispered as Donna pushed open a large door.

His brother was laid out like a prize on a large bed. Cas had a disgusting thought that they were in Balthazar's bedroom and shuddered. He had to get his brother out of there. Running over he took Gabe’s hand in his, he looked near dead. Pale, so pale. Sam had looked this bad before they’d merged and refreshed the connection. It had to be over 24 hours now, well over… how was he still alive?

“Hey bro…” Cas smiled tightly.

“Hey.”

“You good?”

Gabe nodded, “Balthazar… he said he’ll be back… I don’t think he meant for a chat? Huh?”

Wincing, Cas looked up into his brother's golden eyes, “I promise we’ll get out of here.”

“It’s okay Cas… I know you can’t save me this time. It’s okay.”

Cas sobbed. The cracks which formed within his heart split and he snapped. The sheet surrounding Gabe was damp. Cas wept until Gabe grew still, panic forced him back into the room.

“Gabe!”

“Yeah…” it was barely a whisper.

“Thank the goddess.”

“You don’t get rid of me that easily…” he coughed.

A tight smile flicked over his lips and Cas returned it.

“Cas… we have to go.” His Mom instructed.

“Please… please don’t let Balthazar hurt him.” Cas begged her uselessly, she was as trapped as they were.

“I hate this, I hate him but I can’t stop him any more than you can.”

“For that, you can both stay and watch.” Balthazar’s snide tone came from the hidden alcove.

Donna flinched.

“Fine,” Cas said hoping the opportunity to stop him would show itself.

Balthazar grinned, “Donna, the chains.”

Shit.

Donna pushed him over to the wall. He was locked into enchanted manacles that were embedded with iron.

Double shit.

They were locked and Cas lost something, part of himself. Dean was being pushed out by the magic and it felt wrong. He felt for his witch and was met by a wall of silence. The pain was now a hollow buzz behind his heart.

To distract himself he gazed around the room. It was spacious with large arched windows. The sun filtered through the murky glass forcing the red to refract off the white walls. Cas felt like the room was bathed in blood, knowing Balthazar it probably had been.

“Please don’t hurt him.” Cas snapped, it was more of an order than a request.

Balthazar laughed, “Oh Brother, I am going to have so much fun. You owe me a toy after taking the last one.”

Cas was confused and then realized the psychopath meant Sam.

“He’s dying you fucking psycho,” Cas growled.

Maybe if he could provoke him enough he’d leave Gabe alone. He didn’t deserve to be in any more pain, he deserved to die in peace. Cas’ heart broke as he thought this may the last time he would see his little brother alive.

“What did you call me?”

“Psycho. Maybe I should just call you pathetic. Is this how you get off huh? Hurting people who can’t fight back?”

The witch grinned, “Yes, actually.”

Shit again.

“It can’t be any fun, he’s nearly dead.” Cas forced the words out even though they hurt. Callous was better than letting him hurt Gabe and if Balthazar was talking he wasn’t hurting him.

Balthazar paced towards Cas as he slumped on the floor. The witch wore a black robe and it was all he wore. Oh, Goddess he was absolutely going to throw up. Kneeling, he took Cas’ face in his hands.

“Oh brother, my twin, how very wrong you are.”

“Twin?” Cas said before he could catch it. Could this get any worse? His heart pounded and disbelief cascaded through his mind.

“Oh yes, fraternal obviously but twins none the less.”

Cas was confused, “How?… that’s not possible.”

“Rare, not impossible.”

Balthazar turned to walk back to Gabe.

“Have you always known?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” Balthazar said as he opened a cupboard.

Cas had an awful feeling he didn’t want to see inside it. He had an even worse feeling that Gabriel wasn’t going to like whatever came out of it.

“You didn’t say anything.”

“Father forbade it.” Balthazar placed a wicked looking knife on the bedside table and Cas’ stomach rolled.

“When we came to get Sam, you could have said something.”

Balthazar span, “He forbade it. That means, brother, I physically couldn’t say anything even if I wished too. He was furious that I got involved and had me go with Donna the day after as punishment. So, I owe Samuel. Seeing as he isn’t here and father wants you whole, I will have to take my frustrations out on Gabriel.”

“He’s your family. You have the same mother.”

“No.” The witch spat, “He is blood, he isn’t family and he will die horribly because I am bored. And because you can’t stop me”

Cas growled.

“Growl all you like brother. It won’t stop what is going to happen next.”

“No!”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Donna, gag him please.”

She nodded and a rag was placed around Cas’ mouth. No, no… oh Goddess, please don’t let this happen… please.

His twin removed the dark robe and Cas averted his eyes, he’d never wanted to see a skinny white ass less in his life. Scolding himself he peered towards the unfolding scene. If Gabriel had to suffer, he would suffer with him. If he had to endure it, so would Cas. His recoiled as Balthazar removed the comforter to reveal his little brother. Oh no. A fine shaking started in Cas’ limbs as Balthazar rubbed himself all over Gabriel. Thankfully, he was passed out, sadly he didn’t stay that way.

“Get off me.” He whispered. Cas barely heard it, his stomach rolled. Helplessness flooded him and it was debilitating.

“Hush little fox… I’m playing.”

Cas thew up, the bugs, and berries he’d eaten in the forest came up with force. They pushed through the gag and all over the red tile.

“Donna!”

The dry heaving hurt his chest. Glancing up at his Mom as she scampered made him want to throw up again. Balthazar slid naked from the bed and marched over. Cas shifted from his knees to his ass on the cold floor, the front of Balthazar was no better than the back. On his way past he picked up that scary looking knife. Cas worked with knives, he used them but that thing was twisted, literally, the blade was twisted. 360 degrees of sharp and terrifying came closer with a whole bunch of crazy at the end. His throat burned as he tried to force air into his lungs. The edge was shades of gold and chrome, it wasn’t any less intimidating up close up. Cas tried to find his training, tried to lean on it but nothing was going to help him. There was no way out, no way to control this situation… this day would end in blood and pain, it was a surety.

“That was unpleasant,” Balthazar said as he crouched in front of Cas.

The knife moved closer to his skin and he pushed his head back against the wall. A laugh hammered around his mind... as if there was somewhere to escape too.

“Your father will be upset if you hurt him,” Donna whispered as she came in with a mop.

Balthazar’s head spun towards her, his gaze locking on hers for a second. The grin that split his face was venomous. The witch flicked his wrist and lashed out with the blade. Cas moved but there was nowhere to go. The steel bit into his skin through his jacket and into the meat of his shoulder.

“Holy fuck.” He hissed and then screamed as Balthazar twisted the knife.

Raw agony flooded his nerve endings. It felt worse than anything he’d experienced in a long time. He realized it was because Dean wasn’t there to siphon off the pain. Dean acted like a filter but he was preoccupied, or dead. No, not dead. Barnard wanted him alive, killing Dean would more than likely kill Cas. Would he risk it? Who knew.

Balthazar pulled the blade out and then sauntered back to the bed. He paused to wipe the blood from his knife like it was something precious then crawled onto Gabe once more. The witch ran his hands over the familiar's naked body as if he was a piece of meat and he was looking for tender spots.

Cas shuddered and then the room tilted. Glancing down at his shoulder was a bad idea, blood pooled and pulsed from the wound. Donna grabbed a rag to stop the flow but the twisted blade meant the wound wouldn’t close. Even with a familiar's accelerated healing, if Barnard didn’t come and seal it soon, Cas would bleed out. If his family were dead he would be happy to die right here, right now. He didn’t want to live without Dean, he didn’t know how to live without Dean.

The room started to dim around the edges as the scarlet river pooled around his knees.

“Balthazar!” Barnard roared.

Cas tried to look up but his head was heavy. Tired, he was so tired. Their argument faded into white noise as Barnard lashed out at his son then moved over to Cas. He fell into unconsciousness, wishing for death, hoping his family would join him soon. The darkness was a selfish, possessive mistress and welcomed him with open arms.


	13. SAM: The Goddess is pissed

Sam was pacing, he’d been pacing all night. To prove it there was a deepening trench in the floor of HQ that had been developing since Dean had vanished. 

“The tracing signal has vanished.” John cursed.

Mary threw a glass at the wall, “Goddess damn it!” 

The team had worked tirelessly to trace his brother and they’d been successful. The human territories had been working with them to get through the red tape. They needed a search warrant but were running out of time. Sam felt more on edge and panicked as time passed. What was strange was feeling better but what terrified him was feeling Gabe less. 

“Dad?” 

“Yes, son.” 

“You said before that I should be able to feel Gabe until the end, it's getting harder I can barely sense him.”

John looked over at his team, “Bobby, Can you come take a look at Sam’s aura?”

“Sure.”

His Dad turned, “Bobby’s gift is similar to Gabriel’s. He can’t manipulate them but he can see them.”

The witch focused on Sam and ran his hand a few inches above his skin. Confusion and then surprise flickered over his face.

“Bobby?” John asked.

The older man frowned, “He feels, unattached or… almost.”

“Like the pre-bond?” 

Bobby nodded at him, “Yeah…I don't understand… Oh no, unless…”

Sam became afraid, “Unless what?”

“You said Gabriel can manipulate auras?”

They nodded.

“It’s only a guess but I think Gabriel knows he’s dying and he’s pushing his aura to you so that you don’t go as well. What color was your aura?”

“Lilac…blue with Gabe’s red.”

Bobby sighed, “It’s almost pure blue.”

“No… No…” Sam sagged to his knees. Closing his eyes he focused on Gabe, he willed himself to speak to his familiar, to beg him to keep fighting. He didn’t want anyone else, he didn’t want a new familiar, he didn’t want to lose Gabriel. Panic turned to rage. No, I just found him again, Sam thought. A wave of unwavering surety passed over him, Gabe was not leaving him. Sam didn’t know much but he did know that he’d found Gabe before and he would do it again, he would do it now. Somewhere inside him, knowledge flickered like a flame. The flame was red, ruby red. Gabe. 

‘Gabriel.’ 

He focused harder than he ever had in his life. Desperation powered by his fury pushed him towards the flame in his mind. People were trying to speak to him but he held up a hand to silence them. 

‘Gabriel’ 

In school, they spoke about power as if it was a ball but Sam had always seen it as a line. More like a tether to the earth and to the goddess herself. After finding Gabriel’s tether he knew he was right, he knew that there were tethers to his power. One was golden, he could see it. The golden tether span around him to the earth and to the Goddess who provided them with their gifts. He walked towards the red it in his mind but the gold called to him and so he turned and walked towards it instead. 

The gold was warm, like home but more and suddenly he knew. The Goddess reached out and touched him back. Power flooded through him. The red flame surged as Sam turned back to it, knowing now what he had to do. Placing his mental hand into the flame he whispered, ‘Gabriel’. His body twisted, flailed and felt like it was being torn in two. As the world settled he found himself somewhere else. Not with his parents, not kneeling on a dirt floor in America but standing, on a red tiled floor in Canada. Wonder pounded through his chest. He’d transported himself without casting; he hadn’t even known it was possible to do that. 

Two wooden doors faced him and he knew Gabe was behind them. People yelled and Sam should have been afraid but he wasn’t. He should have been wary but he wasn’t, he felt invincible. Instead of showing caution he threw the double doors open with a dramatic flourish. Power and rage were his friends. The Goddess had shown him what he was capable of and in her name, he would save his family. With her blessing, he would bring whoever was hurting his familiar to their knees. 

The scene was something out of a horror movie and smelled like it too. Gabriel was naked on the bed, still, so still that Sam felt pain like never before. The Goddess stroked reassurance through his heart, Gabriel was not lost. Two men argued. One was on his knees in front of the other. The Goddess squinted and Sam identified them as Balthazar, Barnard and Donna Novak. Gabriel’s powers and then he could see their auras. They were almost black, tainted as they were with darkness but not Donna’s. Donna’s was a pale red, damaged and full of holes but not dark. 

Cas was a bloody mess on the floor but again the goddess showed him what he needed. Sam could see Gabe’s brother's aura, turquoise, faded but there. They were both alive and Sam needed to hurry. Barnard looked up in shock as Sam surveyed the room. 

“How did you get in her Samuel? This place is warded to the hilt.”

Sam looked at him as if he was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Ignoring the question he moved to Gabe who looked better already. The Goddess was with him as he took Gabe’s face in his hands.

“Gabriel.”

The familiar's eyes pried open.

“Sammy…” 

“I’m here, close your eyes and find the part of me that knows you. Find where we're joined and pull my power through it. You know how to, I know you do.”

Gabriel’s pale eyelids closed and Sam felt the tug, similar to when they’d linked. A gasp of breath later and his fox was stable. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

“I love you.” The kiss that followed was searing, deep and brutal in its desperation. 

“You made a mistake coming here, Samuel.” Barnard hissed.

The goddess was pissed. Gabriel and Cas, Sam, and Dean, they were her chosen. You didn’t fuck with the Goddesses chosen. She wanted vengeance but was trapped until they developed their sorcerer skills. Dean had been so close but the notion he wasn’t old enough had shut the progress down. Sam reached for her and she’d been able to reach back. Sam was now a sorcerer, one, unlike anything they’d seen before. 

Watching Barnard’s aura, Sam could see him preparing a spell. She showed him how to see the fine flickers which indicated pulling power. He watched and as the evil sorcerer let it fly. His celestial guardian reassured him, 'stand still, let it hit you'. Part of Sam, the noncrazy part thought that was a really bad idea. He knew the guy's reputation and he didn’t do as well with pain as his family.

“Sam!” Gabe yelled as the murky spell hit his chest. 

Power flooded him and Sam knew this was his gift. He welcomed the power because it was no longer a spell, it was simply energy. Sam’s second curve was the ability to reduce things to their purest form. Power was something he could use, channel. She whispered in his mind how to use his new ability, it was like spending a decade in school in under a second. Balling it up he pushed it back the way it came. 

Barnard’s eyes grew wide and then exploded along with the rest of him. Blood and bits of the sorcerer flew in every direction but left Sam and his family untouched. He knew he’d done that, she told him. He was a force to be reckoned with now, powerful in so many ways. 

Balthazar stood blinking through blood and entrails of his father. Donna collapsed as Barnard died and Gabriel ran over to her. He glanced at Sam with wariness in his expression. Well, he had just blown up one of the most powerful sorcerers on the planet with a thought. 

“Gabe, you can fix her aura.”

Gabriel frowned, “Sam, your eyes…”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Sam walked over to Cas, the familiar wasn’t doing so well. The Goddess explained how everything living had energy and Sam could help. He could close the wicked looking hole in Cas' shoulder he knew it. With a little focus, it sealed shut and then Sam restored some of the blood loss. Cas woke up instantly but Sam felt dizzy. The Goddess apologized for the drain. The energy Sam was using would leave him exhausted for weeks, maybe even in a coma. He assured her it was a price he was willing to pay to save his family. Her smile warmed him in places he didn’t know he had. 

Cas stared up at Sam, “Sammy?”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean.”

Sam frowned but saw the panic in his friend's eyes, “Where?”

“The main hall, go!”

‘Focus,’ came a whisper through his mind and he did. He felt for Dean in his heart and the green thread glowed faintly. One touch and he was swaying on his feet in the main hall of the abandoned church. 

“Dean!” he yelled, the calm fading as the Goddess receded. She left him with a side note, this power would fade but as he grew and worked he would find it again. This was his power, not hers; she had helped him borrow from himself, his future self. She was very invested in his family; they were some of her purest children. The last of his power diminished as he healed Dean of the beating he had endured. 

“Sammy?” Dean growled, “How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me…”

Then the witch sat up as the memories came back.

“Ouch.” He cursed at the lingering bruises. 

Sam smiled, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Cas?”

“He’s fine,” Cas said as he slid onto his knees next to Dean.

Sam stood and turned to Gabriel who was now clothed. They embraced tightly and Gabe pulled away to check Sam’s eyes.

“They’re grey again.”

Sam nodded, “Long story, I’ll explain later.”

Donna walked in with tears rolling down her cheeks, “Boys, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” They all replied.

Gabe hugged his Mom and Cas joined him.

“I feel free.” She sobbed, “How did you kill him? I don’t understand…”

Sam smiled, “Had a little help.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to tell us all about that.” Dean smiled.

“I will but first, let's go home.”

The next few hours were chaos. His Mom and Dad arrived an hour after he’d disappeared and he told them what he could. Gabe was concerned when he started yawning and Sam told him what was going to happen. He’d be out of it for a while and they needed to keep his body whole while he recovered. The goddess gave him enough juice for 12 hours so they could get back home but after that, he would pass out for weeks. 

Dean and Cas traveled back to America for a physical. Gabe was fine now they were together. Everyone was pissed when they realized Balthazar had escaped in the chaos. 

They stepped through the portal into their home as the sun fell. Gabe held his hand then dragged him to the sofa where they collapsed into a heap. 

“I’m exhausted.” Gabe sighed.

“Me too…”

“Do you want food?” 

Sam shrugged, “Yeah I could eat.”

Gabe stood and tugged Sam with him to the kitchen. He got it, neither of them wanted to leave the other’s side. They’d been touching since Gabe had walked into the main hall of the church. Gabe pulled pasta and some other cold bits from the fridge and they took it to the rug in the lounge and lit the open fire. 

Eating by the light of the flames and knowing that they wouldn’t be disturbed anytime soon was heaven. His Mom was dealing with his Dad, yeah that was still weird. Dean and Cas were being debriefed. Dean had been signed off with minor bruising which Sam had already known but it was nice to get a second opinion. Mary tried to explain the splatters of a high sorcerer all over the church but the only person who knew was Sam. He said he blacked out and couldn’t remember. Donna had been a mess and couldn’t remember much from the last few days. Barnard had been so far inside her mind she was barely there. They were the only two to be conscious enough and both were at a loss to explain it. Well, Sam could but he wasn’t handing himself over to the authorities. The weirdest thing had been when they’d tried to trace the magic used to explode him. Pure energy had no signature, what happened was technically impossible. 

Sam was calm and content as he held Gabe in his arms by the fire. He felt happy that his family was safe. It was even better that he could spend some time alone with his familiar after the ordeal. Gabe fed him a cheese roll and Sam smiled, yeah this was nice.

“Is your Mom settling in with the Brothers okay?” Sam asked.

Gabe looked up from where he’d settled in between his legs, “Yeah, she's doing well. John mentioned that her aura was almost normal. He asked if I would go into a career with the separation service or maybe the CDT.”

“I could see you at the CDT. The Companion Defence Team could do with someone with your skills; you’d be an asset to the charity. It’s not like you need to join something that pays well, we don’t need the money.”

Gabe flinched and Sam felt a barrage of emotions through the bond. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I suppose I forgot that we were bonded and what that meant.”

“I don’t understand.”

Frowning, Gabe pulled away and put his back against the couch. 

“You wouldn’t.” He sighed, “Our whole lives we’re told that being a familiar means surrendering to a witch. We give up our lives and choices in service.”

“You don’t have to do anything. I didn’t mean anything by that Gabe. I just meant you don’t have to worry.”

“Why? Because you’ll look after me like some sort of pet?” The words held a bitter edge as a slow-burning anger flowed across the bond. Sam had no idea what he’d done or how to fix it.

“Your confusion actually makes it worse.” He laughed as Sam frowned. 

“I love you. You’re not a pet, you know that.” Sam decided sticking with facts would be best until he had some idea of where the anger was coming from.

“Do I? Did Mom know when she started out with Barnard? I can’t end up like that Sam…” he pushed down a sob, “I was… helpless… I…”

Sam decided to risk making it worse and dragged Gabe into his arms. The familiar resisted for a second but then caved and sagged into his witch. He cried slow, silent tears as Sam rubbed his back in a soft circular motion. 

“I am so sorry you had to endure that my little fox and if I could kill Balthazar for you I would. I would explode his father a thousand times if it would help you… I’m not them, I never will be.”

Gabe let out a long breath and then whispered, “How do you know? Huh? Sam, your eyes were a flaming gold. Not like mine but like the sun… you were… terrifying and amazing and it scared the shit out of me. If that’s who you’re becoming how do you know I won't simply become a channel for all that power?” 

Smiling, Sam tilted Gabe’s head up and met his sorrowful gaze.

“You are my universe. If you’re unhappy, I’m unhappy. I will never use you and I will never go power crazy, the Goddess wouldn’t let that happen. She has great plans for us all and they include rebuilding our world as it should have been, with love.”

Some of the tension left Gabe as he snuggled into Sam's shoulder. He flinched as Gabe’s cool hand worked under his shirt. 

“Gabe.” The word was a whine and he knew it. The touch on his skin was teasing and held the promise of something more. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tease okay, I’m already in the bedroom in my head.”

“Who needs the bedroom?”

Sam grinned, he was right, who needed the bedroom?

“I need to punish you for that 'little' comment,” Gabe whispered as he crawled up to Sam’s lips.

“Ha, I don’t think so.”

Sam gripped his hand in Gabe’s hair as he came in for a kiss. They stared at each other for several long seconds before Sam released him. The caress of warm skin on his mouth was amazing. Tongue’s and teeth licked and nipped until they were both panting. 

“I need a shower,” Sam said suddenly realizing he still had two days worth of grime on his everything. 

Shuddering Gabe nodded, bad emotions flooded Sam and he hated it. 

“Gabe, stay with me okay? Stay here, let’s go and get clean and also dirty.”

The familiar laughed, First one to the shower picks the position.”

Sam ran but Gabe changed and his fox darted up the stairs.

“No fair!” he called as he laughed and sprinted as fast as he could. 

The room was filling with steam as Sam approached the shower. Gabe was already naked and scrubbing his skin. It was incredibly sexy for a moment and then Sam noticed it was a little forceful as if he was trying to scrub his skin off. Sam stripped quickly and stepped into the spacious cubicle. 

“Babe.” He whispered as he placed his hand over Gabriel’s. Huge golden eyes looked up at him, wide and full of unshed tears. 

“I can’t… I don’t feel clean Sam.”

Sam's heart broke as he leaned in and wrapped himself around Gabriel. He stroked his hair and whispered that it would be okay. He was going to make it okay. 

“How?” Gabe asked.

“First by reclaiming everything he touched, you’re mine and he had no right.”

Gabe nodded as Sam kissed his lips lightly and then followed his stubbled jaw to his neck. The sigh as Sam worked his way down the hard expanse of chest to a waiting nipple was music to his ears. He licked and caressed it as the water fell on them both. 

“Oh, Sam.” Gabe moaned

Once the nub was hard he ran his teeth over it knowing how much Gabe loved it. It had taken three seconds the other night to figure that out. His familiar groaned again, louder and Sam felt his lust as it pushed through the bond. Gabe’s cock was a solid presence between them and Sam took it in his hand. He would take his love to a place of perfect sexual heaven so that he didn’t feel helpless. He wanted Gabe to feel whole, loved. 

 

Falling to his knees, Sam took all that hard length between his lips. Tentative licks had Gabe’s back pressing against the tile for support. The water cascaded down his skin and down Sam’s teasing them in a way that air simply couldn’t. Trailing his fingers over Gabe’s calves and thighs gave Sam something to do with his left hand. The other worked with his mouth as he sucked and worked his familiar's cock. 

“mmmm…” he groaned.

Emotions forced through the bond, they were better. Pleasure masked the pain, love overwhelmed the fear and desire flooded his body. Gabe was lost in sensation and Sam followed like a willing lamb to the slaughter. 

Working that hard flesh between his lips until Gabe squirmed under the hot water was amazing. His strong hand grasped at the yellow tile for purchase it would never find. Gabe struggled to remain upright as pleasure shuddered through his body.

The whisper was nearly lost in the sound of the water beating on his face, “So close…”

Gabe bucked as the orgasm overwhelmed him. Cum pulsed into Sam’s mouth and he swallowed it with a ravenous hunger. Sam’s own cock, a solid ache between his soaking thighs, dripped pre-cum onto the shower floor. 

“Holy crap…” Gabe panted and he twitched from the waves of bliss. 

Sam looked up through his soaking hair as it covered his face, “I’m not done yet.”

Gabe’s eye fluttered closed for a moment and then he nodded. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. They grabbed towels on the way to keep the bed free from most of the water and then Sam took out the lube from the draw. 

Turning to the bed Gabe he admired the view, he was already laid out like an offering. Memories clawed at him but he pushed them away, nothing was spoiling this for them. 

Sam crawled up Gabe’s front and whispered in his ear, “Roll over.”

Gabe liked orders and Sam could play as much as he liked knowing he’d feel when Gabe wanted him to stop. His cock twitched at the thought, he was done with teasing. He wanted to feel all that sexy muscled ass gripping his hard, thick cock as it released inside his man. Lubing his fingers took a minute and then he started to push them inside Gabe who moaned his pleasure into the bed. 

“That’s it, baby, moan for me.”

Gabe did, with every push and stretch of his ass the familiar cursed his bliss into the sheets. Sam loved this part, he loved opening Gabe up and feeling how tight he was. He loved imagining a few minutes later what it would feel like when he pushed his throbbing head inside. He loved the silky, slick push of his fingers against the warm pulsing muscle. He loved everything about it and Gabe got off on how he felt as he prepped him. 

It wasn’t long before he lined his dick up with the waiting bud. The first moments of resistance had him trembling and panting Gabe’s name. As his eyes rolled back in his head Sam savored the throb and twitch of his cock in the tight warmth. The girth was substantial and he took a few minutes to let Gabe adjust and then worked the rest of it in. Once his groin sat flush with Gabe’s cheeks he bent over and kissed his neck. 

Sliding his arms to find Gabe’s hands made him shudder, he felt everything Gabe did and Gabe could feel all of him. They were so close, so perfectly together. He pulled the other man’s arm above his head and held them with one arm, bracing his weight with the other for leverage. Then he started to move. Pulling himself out of Gabe’s perfect ass was an exercise in control. The slow pace had them writhing and Gabe begging for him to go harder, faster but Sam was enjoying himself. Eventually, it became too much and he picked up the pace. The fucking became rampant as a pulse of pleasure rose from his groin.

“I’m so close.”

“Cum, cum inside me,” Gabe whispered. 

That pushed Sam over the edge as he released his hot, sticky load inside the warm space. Waves of lust and pleasure rode him through to the last drop.

“Wow,” Sam hissed as he rolled to the side.

“Yeah,” Gabe replied panting hard.

“Gabe?” Sam yawned, “I’m going to pass out now, see you in a few weeks.” 

Gabe laughed, rolled over and kissed his witch, “Okay Sammy, I love you.”

“I love you too…” he replied as darkness pulled him under.


	14. SAM: Swings and Roundabouts

Epilogue

Waking up sucked. It was like crawling through molasses which had been sitting for a month. The air smelled of cleaning chemicals, the hospital, he was in the hospital. Dragging his eyelids open took effort and concentration, how long had he been out? Days? No, it felt like months. The groan which he forced through his chest hurt. A tightness pulled at his vocal cords and was unpleasant.

“Sammy,” Gabe whispered. His familiar was very close. 

Worry and hope poured through the bond. Sam smiled, well he tried too. 

“Hey.” He croaked and glanced over to the concerned looking familiar. 

The lights assaulted his eyes, “Gabe, the lights.”

A shuffle and click later and he could open them without the pain. 

“How do you feel?” Gabe asked.

“Like warmed up shit…”

He felt the smile more than saw it, everything was a little fuzzy. Gabe’s hand stroked his, it felt warm and safe. 

“You’ve been out for six weeks; it scared the shit out of us all.”

Sam rolled over with some effort and rested his head on the pillow, his whole body ached. 

“Wow… you look tired.”

Gabe grinned, “Thanks babe, I haven't slept for six weeks.”

Squeezing his hand Sam smiled, “I’m fine, honestly.”

“Yeah, the doc’s kept saying that but still who trusts doctors?”

Sam laughed and tried to sit up, the room span, “I’m starving.”

“Well you’ve been on a liquid diet for six weeks, I bet you are.”

“How is everything?”

Gabe sighed, “Fine, Dean and Cas will be over later, your Mom and Dad are still fighting over, well, everything. The council has had a reshuffle and Mr Bradbury has been promoted. Your Mom is now head of the council which is insane but awesome.”

“Yeah, that’s crazy but good for her.” 

Gabe grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it so Sam who was suddenly very thirsty. 

“Thanks.”

“Jack and Jesse have visited a few times; I think Jack misses his BFF.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, it’d be nice to catch up with him.”

“Charlie and Amara are around; they’ve been worried about you.”

Sipping the water Sam winced as his throat objected to the fluids. 

“They haven’t found Balthazar yet.”

Stopping mid sip he glanced over to Gabe.

The familiar huffed, “They think he’s with Syphon. MEIO are putting pressure on them and Cas has done nothing but search but as of yet, no luck. I still can’t believe he’s training to be an assassin… it's insane.”

“Yeah, just a little.”

“Oh and Cole has been separated, I helped with that. It seems like I can do the separation smoother than the potions with no side effects. The CDT is begging me to intern with them this summer.”

Sam grinned and his face hurt, “That’s amazing. If you’re happy with it I mean…”

Gabe frowned, “I’m sorry about my thing before you slept… I panicked…”

“Yeah, I know. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know Sam; I know we’re a team. And yeah I went over to see their organisation and I’ve been helping where I can, it feels really good.”

“That’s amazing Gabe, I’m so proud of you.”

Same felt the warm pulse of love from his familiar, it was amazing. 

The door pushed open and his Mom walked in, “Sammy Baby.”

He leaned forward into the hug she offered, “Hey Mom.”

Growling she added, “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

Sam smiled, “Sure Mom.”

“I take it Gabriel has filled you in on current affairs?”

Nodding Sam glanced at his familiar, “Yeah, he said you couldn’t find Balthazar.”

She grimaced, “No luck so far. We’re not giving up though. The good news is that John has managed to disband the House of Mori, so the attacks have stopped.”

“That’s good Mom. Now when can I go home?”

The answer came an hour later when the doctors signed him off and released him. Walking was hard work; even with the physiotherapy, the muscles were tight. It would take time to get back to normal. 

Cas and Dean met him at home a few hours later. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he threw himself onto the couch and hugged him. Cas followed and sat the other side and they crushed him between them.

“Hey, guys.”

Dean glared, “Don’t ever do that again!”

Sam smiled, “You sound like Mom.”

Cas laughed, “I keep saying that.”

Leaning over Dean punched Cas’ arm.

“I know you felt that too, was it worth it?” 

Grinning, Dean nodded, “Totally.”

It was nice to see them so happy. 

Gabe returned from the kitchen with snacks, Sam had never been so hungry in his life. 

They sat and ate in front of the TV, Charlie and his Mom joined them a little later. Relaxing with them all made him feel so happy and grateful that it warmed his insides. 

This was how the next few weeks passed and eventually, Sam decided it was time to go back to school. Cas and Dean had returned at the start of term. So were Charlie and Amara.

He walked into his room at college feeling like he’d been away forever and also not at all. When huge things happened in life but stuff stayed the same it felt wrong. Like your whole world had changed so the rest of life should've changed with it.

Gabe sat on the bed and frowned, emotions battered at Sam through the bond. He dropped his bag and sat next to his familiar. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked knowing it wasn’t. 

Gabe nodded, “Yeah, I think so. It’s just weird being back here.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, everything goes back to normal and it feels like it shouldn’t.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s six, do you wanna go grab a coffee?” 

“Sure.” Sam stood and waited for Gabe to follow then wrapped him in a tight hug. He’d been doing that a lot. They didn’t take anything for granted any more. 

Gabe pulled back, “Come on, I need my caffeine fix.”

Laughing Sam pulled him out of the door. 

Days rolled into months and spring was drifting into summer. Sam felt great, well except for the nightmares. Well not nightmares, one dream. It came to him at least once a week and he was finding it harder and harder to shake. 

“Babe, that's the third time this week. Please tell me what you’re dreaming about.”

Sam rolled over in bed and put his head on Gabe’s chest, “It’s stupid, I don’t even know why it bothers me so much.” 

“Tell me.”

“Okay.” Sam sighed, “It's just this park, like six flags but old, broken… like in a horror movie and I’m walking through it. It’s the sensation more than the place, like… panic, fear and then lightning cracks and I’m awake.”

Gabe froze, "And it always the same?"

Frowning, Sam nodded.

“Was there a name or anything on the signs?” 

Sam thought back to the dream, “There was a hut I think it said, Lake Shawnee? Why?”

The familiar rolled from the bed and flew through the bedroom door. Sam watched and had no idea what was happening. The next sound was Cas and Dean moaning about Gabe waking them at 7 am.

“Oh, my goddess Gabe put on some damn clothes.” Cas cursed.

“West Virginia, Lake Shawnee, the old amusement park, we checked there right?”

Sam had moved to the door so he could watch.

Dean frowned, “What are you-”

Growling Gabe repeated himself, “Balthazar! He is in Virginia, Cas was right. He’s there; we just didn't look hard enough.”

Cas moved to the door and looked at the ceiling. Sam passed Gabe his robe as he went over to them. 

“He’s clothed Cas.” Sam laughed. 

“Thank you.” Cas sighed.

“Now explain Gabe.”

Gabe scowled, “Sam keeps having this reoccurring dream, “West Virginia, Lake Shawnee.”

“Right, and that has to do with what?” Dean scowled back.

“He said it feels creepy, panic overwhelms him, I think it’s a message from the Goddess. She's telling us that Balthazar was there this whole time and we missed something.”

They all stared at Gabe like he’d lost his damn mind. 

“Sam, have you ever been there?” Gabe asked.

“No.”

“See!” Gabe hissed, “It’s a message, I’m telling you.”

Cas looked at Dean and then at Sam, “It can't hurt to check it out.”

Dean shrugged, “I’ll call Mom.”

“I need to go.” Sam added and they all turned to him.”I feel like I should go there, I think I can find him.”

Gabe squeezed his hand, “Are you sure?”

Nodding, Sam smiled tightly, “Yeah, now you said that I’m sure. Tell Mom I need to go Dean.”

“Sam… she won't-”

“I have to go Dean.” Sam reiterated as he stared at his brother, “The Goddess is willing it, I have to go.”

It was a battle but thirty minutes later they had portled home and were making a plan with his Mom and MEIO. 

“Sam you will stay with Cas. You will not leave Cas’ side do you understand me?”

He nodded, “Yes Mom Sir.”

Gabe giggled. 

“Samuel Winchester, I mean it. You will not undermine this operation with your childishness.”

Sam scowled, “Fine, yes Mom I’ll stay with the babysitter.”

Cas rolled his eyes and clipped Sam around the back of his head firmly.

“Ow.” Sam cursed, “So tetchy.”

A smile flicked over Cas’ face and Sam grinned. 

“Dean you will wait at HQ with Gabriel.”

“Mary-”

“No Gabe, no. It’s bad enough having two of my boys in the field when one is distracted protecting the other. I will not endanger you all.”

Gabe’s jaw snapped shut, they all knew that tone, and she was done. Sam could feel Gabe’s frustration through their bond and leaned into him to taper some of the emotions. 

“Listen to me, of something goes wrong just get back okay. Home, HQ wherever… I can’t” she sighed, “I can’t lose you again, any of you.” 

Sam moved to hug his Mom and she held him tight, “We’ll be okay Mom, the Goddess, she’s watching.”

Mary nodded and stepped back, “Right, the portal is being cast and we’ll be a go in five, four, three-”

A swirling mass of orange light opened and the MEIO team headed through. They packed full paramilitary gear, Cas and Sam were dressed the same and followed them into a field. It was dark, really dark but they had spells that helped them see. 

Sam felt the change as soon as his feet touched the grass. The air smelled like spellwork. 

“Can you smell that?”

Cas nodded, “How can you?” 

Shrugging, Sam moved to the left, MEIO went right. Cas followed Sam and radioed that there were changing direction. He told them to check the perimeter and fall back with them when they were done. The stars were clear and bright in the night sky. The moon gave them a shred of light to see by, it would have been nice if it wasn't so creepy. Sam moved on instinct, wading through the waist-high foliage like it was parting for him. 

“Sam-”

“Shhh.” he cursed.

The throb of direction in his chest pulled him south, then south-west. They ended up at a hut with the theme-parks name on it. It was old, worn and looked like it was falling apart. This place was so creepy he wanted to run and never look back. He frowned, and then ran his hands over the wood. Electricity scratched over his skin and he jumped. Protection, it was faint but there. Sam had never been able to feel spells; maybe this was his power developing after being tied with Gabe for a while?

“Something is here Cas, it's hidden.”

Cas frowned, “You can feel it?”

Nodding Sam pushed against the spell; instinctively he dug his fingers in and closed his eyes. It felt a little like jelly, his hands sunk, then his arms. Before he knew it Cas was cursing as Sam disappeared through the barrier. 

The other side was different. There was a black door, it was shut, it was the only thing in the field. No frame, no Cas, no moon… weird. Sam decided against his better judgement to move forwards. The invincibility that he’d experience in the church had returned. The Goddess was riding him and he could almost feel her winking. 

Sam touched the door and the spell disintegrated. A portal opened and he stepped through. The chamber was huge. Marble floors with yellow veins flowed in every direction. Brick walls rose from the floor and curved into beautifully arched ceilings. There were no windows and no doors that he could see. The inner pull told him to start walking. The journey only lasted a few minutes. Well, it felt like a few minutes but he could have sworn this red, ornate looking door had not been visible before. 

His fingers hovered over the wood and the spell crumbled, another portal opened. This one was blue like the night sky which he was suddenly missing in this windowless space. Stepping through, his boots hit the tile floor with a thud. Except the tile floor was a perfect circle surrounded by sand. The stars shone again and the air was cold, Sam shivered. The red sand dunes seemed to go for miles in every direction; even the stars looked strange here. That's when Sam heard voices breaking the silence. Creeping over a high dune he collapsed on his stomach in the sand, it was freezing. Who knew the desert could be so cold? 

Peering over the sandy ledge Sam watched. People in red surrounded a figure who cowered on a tile covered circle. It was similar to the one he’d landed on. These tiles were back and embedded with runes and spell work. Shuddering, something told him that it was a bad place for that person to be. The Goddess whispered in his mind and she was very clear, be bold she said, be bold and know your power. She filled him with light and certainly that he was safe, he would always be safe with her. 

Sam moved down the sandbank towards them and stopped on the periphery. Shock hit him when he realised who was in the centre of the circle. 

“Balthazar,” Sam whispered and the obscured faces of the group turned to him. 

Each wore a golden mask that had four red stars on the right cheek. Their clothes were red, each outfit different but all the same perfect shade of fresh blood. That couldn’t be any creepier a small voice groaned in the back of his mind. The faces were hidden but Sam knew they all wore shock; it was as if he could feel it. 

Balthazar was near comatose and he actually felt sorry for him. His skin had been carved into and he appeared nearly dead. The goddess wept, Sam could feel it and he wasn’t sure why. Balthazar was bad, he’d hurt Gabe, he’d tried to hurt Sam. She urged him to listen and he would because she was their maker. Something wasn’t as it seemed. A second figure lay on the floor by the witch. Sam hadn’t seen Lilith as she curled into him just as still, his heart broke, it was all so awful. 

The Goddess apologised for this next part and let him know it was probably going to hurt. Sam agreed instantly. Whatever she needed from him she could take, his family was alive thanks to her. She took over his body, Sam was still him but not. His eyes were a swirling flaming gold as he stood there staring them all down. 

“You tried to hide from me?” she spat.

Sam’s voice was his but also hers as if filtered through a machine that blended them together. 

The group stepped back as one.

Sam paced towards them and they stopped moving. She’d done that, not him. Approaching Balthazar, Sam fell to his knees. The witch was naked and completely unconscious. He stroked the witched face, it was bruised and bloody. Instead of triumph or justice he got pain, it lanced through the Goddess and he felt every moment of it. Confusion raged in the back of his skull where he observed from. 

“Balthazar, come back here.” She whispered, “Come back to this place. I know it’s nicer there, safer, but you are needed here.”

A tear rolled down his cheek and was shed by them both as her pain became his. The broken man took a deep and shuddering breath but remained unconscious. Sam knew he was out of immediate danger and so was Lilith. Standing, he watched them all through the Goddesses eyes, she was incensed.

“How dare you.” She threw at them. The words slashed like a whip had them cowering to their knees in the sand. “How dare you use my gifts this way, this perversion of my offerings ends now!” 

Sam felt her power as it rushed out and struck them all. One by one they collapsed into a heap and lay unmoving. Dead, they were dead. Then the strangest thing happened, the Goddess stepped outside of him. He could see her as clear as day, a woman. Though he couldn’t tell how old but she was golden like the sun. Sam sagged to his knees as exhaustion swamped him. The tall female image smiled at him, his soul glowed and he smiled back. 

“Hello, Sam, my morning star.”

“Hello.”

“Thank you for listening to the dream, I’m sorry it was not more direct… this mess-” she sighed, “It should not have become this.”

Frowning, Sam looked at the bodies. 

She fell to her knees and cupped his face in her hands; it was like staring into the sun. Not blinding as such but overwhelming.

“Sam. You are the North Star in my group of chosen. You will guide them all. Not lead, no, that burden is for Dean. He is my knight. You will be my channel and his wise counsel. Do not worry about how you will understand in time. Gabriel, the conduit and Castiel the warrior are going to be, spectacular, if I do say so myself. They are guardians, your mates… you will all be amazing together but you're missing some pieces.” She glanced over her shoulder, time seemed to stand still. 

Sam frowned. 

“Sam, Balthazar is your third pair. He and Lilith were always made to be your third pair. Bound by blood through the familiars, Balthazar is your soul and Lilith the heart.”

Pain flooded him again and tears soaked his cheeks. 

“This-” she whispered. “This was never meant to be, his father poisoned his soul from birth, what he did was an abomination. Part of his father lives in him when Gabriel arrives you must convince him to help. Pull the black from Balthazar, bind him to his familiar and you will see what was meant to be. I must leave before I hurt you again my son, my perfect shining light in this world of darkness. Be safe, be strong and fight like I know you can.”

The golden visage vanished and then the yelling started. 

“Sam!” Gabe called as he skidded to his knees in the sand and wrapped himself around Sam. The familiar looked tired and had stubble, a few days worth. Wait; wasn’t he clean shaved this morning? 

“Hey, Gabe.” 

“Hey, Gabe! Are you kidding me?!” he yelled, “You’ve been missing for three days!”

Staring at him Sam tried to understand the words, “What?”

“Three days Sam!” Gabe hissed, “You walked through that Goddess damned spell and then Cas lost you and you’ve been gone for three days!”

The bond must have completed because Gabe seemed fine and Sam hadn’t felt a thing, wow that was quick. 

Cas was the next to assault him, the hug was hard and brutal. 

“Where in hell's name have you been!?”

He glanced at the MEIO team as the poured through the green portal, one of Dean’s obviously. His Dad and Mom weren’t far behind. 

Dean tackled him as he stood and almost knocked him on his ass, “Hey big bro.” 

Hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him, “Don’t hey me!”

Mary and John were next and he hugged and grinned at them. They all stood around him, “Gabe, I need you, come with me?”

Sam felt calm, it was an almost unnatural calm and Gabe frowned but followed.

His familiar hissed, “Balthazar.”

Rage flowed through the bond but Sam took Gabriel’s hand, “We need him. You have to help him.”

Gabe’s jaw dropped as he turned to his witch, “Help him? Are you insane?”

Dean and Cas were off to the left checking the corpses for signs of life that Sam knew they wouldn’t find.

Turning, Sam stroked Gabe’s face and stared into his golden eyes, “I love you, I’m sorry you were so scared but he needs our help. Look at his aura, really look and see the parts that aren’t his. Remove them, I know you can.”

“You’re scaring me,” Gabe whispered.

“I know but I’m fine, the Goddess came but now she’s gone I’m just a little high, please help him. You’ll see…”

Gabe shrugged and walked over to the broken man on the floor. MEIO were already wrapping Balthazar in blankets and using healing spells on him. Sam followed quietly and knelt on the tile next to the other witch. He stroked Lilith and everyone recoiled. None but Gabe could see how hurt she was, no one could understand how alone she was. They could, they’d been separated, they knew. Sam watched Gabe frown as he reached for his power and then smiled as his eyes became wide. 

“I see it.”

Dean ran over, “What's happening?” 

“It's okay, let him work,” Sam whispered. 

They all stood and watched as Sam held Balthazar’s hand and Gabe pulled slithers of black from his aura. 

Cas leaned over to Dean, “Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah… not sure how though.”

“She wants you to.”

“She?” 

“I think he means the Goddess,” Cas replied.

Sam nodded, “Balthazar is a victim just like we were.”

He could feel them scowling but they’d understand soon.

Gabe was pulling darkness for over an hour but after it, he was stable enough to take back through the portal. His familiar refused to bind Lilith back to him without her express consent. While his inner Goddess grumbled, she also understood, consent was important.

Sam was so tired of being poked and prodded but his Mom and Dad insisted that he was checked out.

“Sam.” Gabe said as he poked his head around the door frame, “Balthazar is awake.”

Shooing the doctor away politely Sam rose and followed Gabriel. 

Balthazar’s room was like his and he smiled as he faced the man who had tortured his familiar. He knew the Goddess was overriding his emotions and he wanted to be mad but he couldn’t. Balthazar had nobody. No family left, his biological mother and brother's didn't want anything to do with him. It would change but for now, Sam was his only ally. 

“Balthazar?” Sam sighed as he walked over and sat by his bed. Lilith was curled in his lap and Gabe let him know they were bound back together. Good, as it should be. Balthazar stroked her with tears in his eyes. 

“Hi, Sam… I… I can’t”

Taking his hand, the one not stroking Lilith he smiled, “It’s okay… you couldn’t stop it. It wasn’t you’re fault.”

There was a spell surrounding the witch and it felt sticky. MEIO's standard containment incantation for witches, those due for prosecution surrounded him. Sam ran his fingers through it and simply thought ‘be gone’ and it was. A second later his Mom ran urgently into the room. The alert must have been tagged to her. 

“Sam?” She asked, “Are you okay? The spell.”

He frowned, “I removed it and you’re going to drop all of the charges.”

“We're doing what?” Gabe hissed.

Mary was staring at him. 

It took a little fighting but eventually, his Mom conceded. 

“Leave us, please? Gabe, you stay.” Sam asked. The room had become quite full as they’d argued but now it was just the four of them.

“Gabriel, I’m so sorry,” Balthazar whispered. 

Gabe scowled, “I know that Sam is okay with you but I’m not and I don’t think I ever will be. But I saw your aura and it was… evil, what he did, was evil. So, I’m willing to see who you are without him. I won't guarantee anything but I felt it, so I understand.”

The witch nodded as more tears slipped from his eyes, “How could he do that? To his own son? I don’t understand…”

Sam stroked his hand, “It’s over now and you're not that person anymore.”

“The things I’m done, Sam…”

“No, that wasn’t you, you couldn’t stop it.”

Balthazar cringed, “I have nowhere to go… no family, none that are speaking to me, Cas… oh, Goddess…”

The sobbing was hard to watch but Sam did and he rubbed his back gently until he could speak again.

Balthazar looked at him, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Smiling, Sam glanced at Gabe, “Because you’re family.”

The second argument that day ensued when Sam insisted on taking Balthazar home. Everyone fought him and they all lost. The Goddess had a plan and they wouldn’t go against her, he knew it and eventually, they caved. 

Three weeks into the new living arrangements and it started to feel normal. Lilith and Cas started to bond within a week. When Amara came over they were like the Three Musketeers: Leather and Hell Fire Edition. Charlie took a while to come around. So did his Mom but in a strange turn of events, Cas bonded with Balthazar quicker than anyone thought he would. Sam had known because they were twins so of course, they would bond. Balthazar, without his father's influence, was kind. So incredibly kind and considerate but also sarcastic and funny. Lilith was a caring soul and made sure the whole group was emotionally healthy. Dean had been the most surprising and saw Balthazar’s new nature quicker than anyone else. Sam couldn’t have loved his brother more than in those first few days. The witch had helped their new guest settle into the spare suite and made sure he had everything he needed. 

Sam sat mulling it all over as he watched everyone. They laughed and relaxed, summer was in full swing and the Lake was amazing. Dean and B were running circles on the water in the speedboat and Cas was off flying with Jodie. Gabriel had curled up in a ball next to Sam’s leg with Lilith to the side. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky and Sam felt truly blessed. No matter what happened moving forwards. No matter what magical mayhem ensued, he would have his family and they would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ART WORK REQUEST- Hi, so anyone who's interested I'd love artwork for this of the characters with their familiars in both animal and human form. If anyone is interested to contact me on here via comment or Tumblr or twitter: @redshenanigans Thanks lovelies
> 
> The original genius for this is casthewise, so thank you for inspiring my muse. I hope I do it justice. And a nod to my Sarah Bear, without her this crazy shit would remain undiscovered and I would probably have some sort of life. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, check out my Tumblr - https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Please take a look at our charity fic/art auction, I will be participating (No A/B/O option from me it's still too new) but there are plenty of others- check it out or message me on twitter @redshenanigans  
>  or Tumblr   
> https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/179289044706/30-participants-and-counting


End file.
